HEUKSANDO STORY
by jeonukim
Summary: Dalam pelariannya ke Heuksando, Min Yoongi di pertemukan oleh Park Jimin, seorang pelukis yang mencari tempat tinggal di tepi pantai. [BTS-SEVENTEEN STORY-MinYoon-PARK JIMIN X MIN YOONGI-YAOI-MPREG]
1. Chapter 1

**HEUKSANDO STORY**

 **Pairing: Park Jimin , Min Yoongi**

 **And the other cast...**

 **Genre: Romance, Family,Hurt, M-preg(Male Pregnant)**

 **Warning: BOY x BOY, TYPO BERTEBARAN, BTS SEVENTEEN CAST**

 **Sebelum membaca, tolong perhatikan tahunnya ya...**

 **Jeonukim's present**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Min Yoongi 26th**

 **Park Jimin 30th**

 **Jeon Jungkook 5th**

 **Kim Mingyu 21th**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[2014]**_

 ** _Malam semakin larut disambut dengan badai yang semakin meradang. Kilat nampak silih berganti menghiasi langit malam sehitam jelaga, bersahutan dengan suara gemuruh yang mengacaukan detak jantung manusia. Titik air hujan yang turun kian deras, dengan brutalnya sang angin membawa butiran air itu membentur kaca kaca._**

 ** _Masih dengan keberanian yang kian naik ke ubun ubun, Min Yoongi memacu mobil tua peninggalan sang kakek yang sudah lama tersimpan di garasi sebuah rumah tua yang sudah lama di tinggalkan. Beruntung Yoongi mengetahui sebuah rahasia sang kakek, dimana laki laki tua itu selalu menyimpan cadangan bensin di garasi tuanya._**

 ** _Berbekalkan satu buah backpack yang berukuran lumayan besar dan berisi beberapa potong pakaian, dompet, ponsel, peralatan mandi, obat, dan beberapa makanan juga minuman yang sudah tertata rapi. Yoongi membimbing mobil tua itu melaju melewati jalan sepi yang mengarah keluar dari kota Mokpo. Beberapa meter di depan terlihat sebuah plang yang bertuliskan daerah kawasan pelabuhan, ya, Yoongi melajukan mobil itu menuju pelabuhan._**

 ** _Setelah berhasil masuk ke wilayah pelabuhan, Yoongi memarkirkan mobil tua itu di sebuah tempat. Terlihat dua orang laki laki sudah menunggu disana, berdiri berdampingan memakai coat senada dan berteduh dengan mata yang tak lepas dari mobil tua yang di kendarai Yoongi. Setelah membereskan semua barang barangnya yang ada di dalam mobil, Yoongi mengeratkan jaketnya mengingat di pelabuhan ini sedang terjadi badai. Keluar dengan perilaku yang dibuat senormal mungkin agar tidak mengundang perhatian orang, Yoongi menghampiri kedua laki laki yang sejak tadi mengawasinya._**

 **" _Ini kunci mobilnya, dan ku minta uangku sekarang. Setelah itu urusan kita selesai!" ucap Yoongi acuh._**

 ** _Kedua laki laki itu tak bergeming, lalu salah satu dari mereka menyerahkan sebuah tas hitam berukuran sedang yang berisi uang yang Yoongi bicarakan._**

 ** _Sejenak Yoongi membuka tas tersebut setelah menerimanya, dengan seringai singkat ia menutup kembali tas tersebut. Sebelum beranjak, Yoongi sempat membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat pada kedua orang itu. Setelah itu Yoongi melenggang pergi menuju tempat tujuannya. Namun baru beberapa meter berjalan, lengannya di tahan oleh salah seorang dari dua laki laki itu._**

 **" _Hiduplah dengan baik, uang itu cukup kau gunakan untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu, setidaknya untuk lima tahun kedepan." Ucap namja itu datar namun tersimpan nada perhatian disana ._**

 **" _Ya..."_**

 **" _..."_**

 **" _Bisakah kau lepaskan lengan ku sekarang?_**

 ** _Hyung?"_**

 **" _..."_**

 **" _Aku harus pergi..."_**

 **" _Yoongi~ah..._**

 ** _Kembalilah jika kau ingin kembali, kami masih berharap kau akan berubah pikiran!"_**

 ** _Sekilas Yoongi tersenyum, bukan seringai, bukan senyum kekecewaan. Yang ada hanya senyuman hangat seorang adik._**

 **" _Hyung..._**

 ** _Aku akan selalu ingat jalan pulang..."_**

 ** _Dengan itu Yoongi menyudahi semuanya, sejenak menoleh kebelakang dimana satu lagi laki laki menatap mereka sendu. Yoongi pun turut memberikan senyuman yang tadi tersemat dibibir merahnya, dan kini benar benar pergi meninggalkan kedua laki laki itu dalam diam._**

 ** _Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, tanpa merasa ada penyesalan._**

 ** _Yoongi akan memulai hidupnya yang baru, disana, di pulau itu._**

.

.

[2017]

Terik sinar matahari dipadukan dengan semilir angin di hari yang cerah ini mengiringi kegiatan berkebun Min Yoongi. Di sebuah pekarangan kecil yang terletak di depan rumah miliknya, terlihat berbagai macam tumbuhan menghiasi tempat itu. Pagar kayu berwarna putih yang tingginya hanya sebatas perut orang dewasa pun berdiri anggun mengitari rumah Yoongi yang memiliki warna senada.

Putih,

Tangan pucat Yoongi dengan terampil memotong beberapa daun kering dan rumput pengganggu tanaman, kegiatan seperti ini sudah sering ia lakukan tanpa bosan. Sesekali senyuman manis mampir di bibir merah miliknya, senyum itu di tujukan kepada seorang bocah laki laki yang sedang asik menggali dan menanam kaktus di sebuah pot, tumbuhan kesukaannya.

"Kookie, istirahat sebentar! Aku memiliki jus jeruk dan kue beras! Kajja!"

Seru Yoongi pada bocah laki laki itu dan di respon dengan sangat cepat, anak itu terlihat patuh.

"Ne!" jawabnya sembari berlari menghampiri Yoongi yang kini berada di depan teras.

"Tapi sebelum itu, mari kita bunuh kuman dan bakteri yang hinggap di tangan mu, harus berapa kali aku bilang untuk mengenakan sarung tangan saat berkebun, heum!"

Anak itu malah terkikik senang saat Yoongi mensejajarkan tinggi mereka dan meraih anak itu dalam gendongannya, tak lupa tangan jahil Yoongi yang kini sibuk menggelitik pelan perut anak itu.

"Hahahaha... aduh Moomy sudah, perut Kookie geli, aduh, hahahaha sudah, hhe, Kookie janji untuk memakai sarung tangan nanti!"

"Baiklah, tapi jika kau tidak memakainya lagi aku akan menjual semua kaktus milikmu!"

Ancaman Yoongi dengan kesungguhan yang dibuat buat, tentu saja ia tak akan setega itu pada Kookie nya.

"Ayyay Mommy yang paling cantik!" Yoongi pun mendengus.

"Kookie sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan panggil aku Mommy, kau bisa memanggilku hyung atau Yoongi, terserah tapi jangan panggil aku Mommy. Aku bukan wanita!"

"Tidak mau, Kookie hanya ingin memanggil Mommy! Karena Mommy itu cantik dan manis seperti Umma nya Seungkwan, juga merawat Kookie ketika sakit seperti umma nya Bam bam. Memasak untuk Kookie, memandikan Kookie, Mommy juga menemani Kookie saat berperang dengan bajak laut jahat. Jadi Mommy itu seperti umma nya Kookie, tapi lebih hebat dan lebih menyayangi Kookie. Kookie sayang sekali dengan Mommy-"

Selagi bocah kecil itu mengoceh tiada henti, Yoongi dengan sigap menggendong Kookie ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan kotoran yang menempel. Sesekali ia menjawab ucapan Kookie, atau dengan gemas mencium pipi bulat 'anak nya' itu.

.

Namanya Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook. Usianya lima tahun, anak yang cerdas, dan ia menyebut dirinya Kookie. Anak itu sangat berharga bagi Yoongi. Ia yang dulunya hidup tanpa memiliki tujuan, bahkan cenderung putus asa untuk hidup. Kini semuanya menjadi lebih berarti sejak kedatangan Jungkook dalam hidupnya, nyawa pun akan ia pertaruhkan demi bocah kecil yang sudah mencairkan hati nya yang dingin itu.

Pertemuan nya dengan Jungkook bukan lah hal yang indah untuk di ingat, Yoongi sendiri sukar mengingatnya. Mengesampingkan egonya dan kini ia hidup dengan bahagia bersama Jungkook, melupakan banyak fakta buruk yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia pergi ke pulau itu.

.

.

 ** _[2015]_**

 ** _Malam mulai larut di tempat itu, dan Yoongi masih menunggu kasir untuk menghitung jumlah belanjaannya. Ia baru saja belanja bahan makanan di sebuah mini market tak jauh dari rumahnya, tentu saja akan langsung pulang setelah selesai._**

 ** _Tak sengaja kedua manik tajamnya menangkap adegan yang membuat jantungnya berdenyut nyeri, seorang ibu yang sedang menggendong bayinya sembari melindungi bayi itu dari hujan dengan payung yang ia bawa. Sejak sore hujan tak kunjung berhenti hingga saat ini._**

 ** _Yoongi tersenyum getir, merasa jika bayi itu sangatlah beruntung memiliki ibu yang melindunginya._**

 ** _Tepat satu tahun Yoongi tinggal disana, di sebuah pulau kecil bernama pulau Heuksan, yang kini menjadi harapan terakhirnya untuk hidup. Dan jauh di dalam hati Yoongi menangis karena rasanya ia ingin cepat mati saja, hidup sebagai seseorang yang tidak di inginkan terlebih oleh ibu nya sendiri bukan lah hal yang mudah._**

 ** _Yoongi mengasingkan diri bukan tanpa alasan, ia sedang di kejar oleh beberapa orang suruhan yang di perintahkan untuk membunuhnya. Dan sialnya lagi, mereka itu adalah suruhan ibu kandungnya sendiri. Dimana seharusnya Yoongi merasa aman, namun berbeda dengan ibunya yang justru ingin melenyapkannya._**

 ** _Yoongi meringis getir mengingat betapa ia tidak diinginkan untuk hidup, bahkan oleh ibunya sendiri._**

 ** _Ayahnya?_**

 ** _Ah, lupakan saja. Ibunya membenci dirinya karena sang ayah. Jadi tak ada alasan bagi Yoongi untuk tidak membenci kedua orangtuanya, yah meskipun terdengar seperi anak durhaka. Tapi rasa benci itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang wajar mengingat perlakuan mereka kepada dirinya._**

 ** _Setelah membayar, Yoongi bergegas untuk pulang. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memegang payung, dan tangan kirinya sibuk membawa kantong plastik yang cukup besar._**

 ** _Hujan semakin deras dengan angin yang siap menerbangkan apapun, termasuk payung yang Yoongi pegang. Membuat dirinya merapalkan kata kata kasar dan gerutuan tentang jaketnya yang basah dan bagaimana ia harus segera masuk kedalam rumah._**

 ** _Saat sampai di pekarangan rumah miliknya, Yoongi dengan buru buru menutup pagar kayu itu. Merutuk kembali yang kini ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri, betapa bodohnya ia lupa menutup pintu pagar saat tadi berangkat ke mini market._**

 ** _Setelahnya, namja bersurai hitam itu bergegas untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Namun, setelah ia meletakkan payung miliknya di teras, Yoongi di buat terkejut dengan keberadaan seorang anak kecil, sangat kecil, meringkuk kedinginan di sisi teras rumahnya._**

 ** _Anak itu duduk memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Perlahan, Yoongi mendekati anak itu dan berjongkok di depannya._**

 **" _Hey, kau siapa?" tanya Yoongi pelan dan halus, tak mungkin ia berteriak._**

 ** _Yoongi ini masih punya hati nurani, dan seketika anak itu mengangkat kepalanya._**

 ** _Dari wajahnya, Yoongi bisa melihat gurat takut, sedih, dan lelah._**

 **" _A-aku Kookie." Jawab anak itu dengan sangat polos dan aksen khas anak anak yang baru saja bisa berbicara dengan lancar._**

 **" _Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Mana orang tua mu Kookie?"_**

 ** _Bukannya menjawab, anak itu malah terisak dan membuat Yoongi panik._**

 **" _Y-ya jangan menangis, aduh, merepotkan sekali!_**

 ** _Kookie jangan menangis ya, namaku Yoongi, kau bisa panggil aku hyung, emm itu kalau kau mau!_**

 ** _Cup cup sudah jangan menangis lagi ya!"_**

 ** _Dengan kikuk Yoongi meraih tubuh kecil Jungkook dan memeluknya, menyalurkan rasa hangat dan nyaman disana. Yoongi sendiri bukan tipe orang yang memiliki sikap sebaik malaikat, selama ini sikapnya cenderung acuh, cuek, dan dingin._**

 **" _Aku sendilian, hiks,a-aku takut, hiks, aku mau ikut hyung!"_**

 ** _Namun melihat keadaan Jungkook seperti itu membuat hatinya hancur, seketika muncul dalam dirinya rasa ingin melindungi._**

 ** _Mengingatkan Yoongi akan kenangan saat ia berada dalam situasi yang sama dengan Jungkook, sendirian dan ketakutan._**

 **" _Ssst, sudah ya jangan menangis! Ayo kita masuk, hujannya sangat deras nanti kau bisa sakit!"_**

 ** _Jungkook pun mengangguk pelan dan dengan tangan mungil nya yang masih menggenggam jari Yoongi, ia ikut dengan Yoongi masuk kedalam rumah. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal di luar, Yoongi menutup pintu rumahnya sembari memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Setelah merasa yakin tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh, Yoongi menutup dan mengunci pintu rumahnya._**

 ** _Yoongi menyadari jika badan Jungkook basah saat memeluk anak itu tadi, dan dengan sigap ia menyiapkan air hangat di kamar mandinya. Menata handuk dan mencarikan pakaian miliknya yang sekiranya cukup kecil dan tidak terlalu kebesaran untuk Jungkook._**

 ** _Jungkook sendiri membawa sebuah tas ransel, saat Yoongi buka didalamnya terdapat beberapa pakaian yang basah karena ransel itu tidak tahan air dan barang barang lain entah apa itu. Yoongi berencana memeriksanya nanti, sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah memandikan Jungkook dan mengganti pakaiannya._**

 ** _Dengan sangat cekatan Yoongi memandikan Jungkook yang bisa saja jatuh pingsan karena kedinginan, terlihat dari bibir anak itu yang sedikit membiru._**

 ** _Yoongi pun terkesiap saat melihat banyak luka di sekujur tubuh Jungkook, demi Tuhan, anak ini masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima penyiksaan. Dalam hatinya Yoongi menyumpah serapahi siapa pun yang sudah melakukan kekerasan pada anak ini._**

 ** _Selama di mandikan Jungkook hanya diam, sesekali mengucek mata dan menguap. Ah, ini sudah sangat malam, pasti anak ini mengantuk. Setelah memakaikan Jungkook baju miliknya yang tentu saja masih kebesaran, Yoongi membungkus tubuh anak itu dengan selimut hangat miliknya dan menggendongnya._**

 **" _Kookie?"_**

 **" _Ne?" jawab anak itu setengah mengantuk._**

 **" _Tidur ya, kau pasti lelah! Jangan takut, hyung akan menjagamu!" Jungkook pun mengangguk dan meletakan kepala mungilnya di pundak Yoongi._**

 **" _Mommy hangat..." gumam Jungkook tak lama setelah ia tertidur dalam gendongan Yoongi._**

 ** _Yoongi tersenyum, ah anak ini pasti mengigau, lalu Yoongi merebahkan anak itu di kasur miliknya, memeluknya, dan tak lama kemudian Jungkook benar benar terlelap._**

 ** _Setelah memastikan anak itu tertidur, Yoongi pun turun perlahan dari ranjangnya dan mulai membuka ransel yang tadi sempat menjadi perhatiannya saat mencarikan baju untuk Jungkook._**

 ** _Yoongi menemukan satu setel pakaian yang tadi sempat ia pegang dalam keadaan basah, lalu sebungkus roti, dan sebuah buku notebook kecil yang kelihatannya juga sedikit basah._**

 ** _Dengan penasaran Yoongi membuka notebook itu dan menemukan sebuah surat yang terlipat, untung saja tidak basah. Ia pun membuka perlahan surat itu dan mulai membaca._**

 ** _Nama : Jeon Jungkook_**

 ** _Usia : 3 tahun_**

 ** _Busan, 1 September 2012_**

 ** _Tolong jaga Jungkook dengan baik._**

 ** _Suatu saat nanti saat keadaan sudah aman, aku akan datang untuk menjenguknya._**

 ** _Ku mohon selamatkan adik ku, terimakasih._**

 ** _-Jeon Wonwoo_**

 ** _Seketika Yoongi meletakan surat itu dan berlari keluar rumahnya meskipun hujan masih mengguyur deras. Melihat kesana kemari memastikan sesuatu, namun sayangnya Yoongi sama sekali tidak menemukan apapun._**

 ** _Setelah memastikan nya sekali lagi, Yoongi pun memutuskan untuk kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang yang sejak tadi mengawasi dirinya di sudut jalan tersenyum dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan long coat nya yang basah._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Keesokan harinya ketika Jungkook bangun, Yoongi sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak itu. Dan itu lah pertama kalinya Yoongi bangun pagi untuk membuat sarapan, karena biasanya ia akan sarapan pada siang hari. Yoongi merasa ia harus merubah kebiasaan buruknya itu, karena saat ini ia tidak hanya hidup untuk dirinya sendiri, namun untuk Jungkook juga._**

 ** _Yoongi sendiri heran mengapa ia menerima semuanya begitu saja, padahal jika ia tidak mau repot, ia bisa melaporkan kepada polisi. Atau pun menitipkan Jungkook di panti asuhan._**

 ** _Namun hati kecilnya menolak, ia yakin jika Tuhan memang menitipkan Jungkook untuknya. Karena selama ini Yoongi selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan, ia ingin memiliki teman untuk hidup. Meskipun suatu saat nanti orang suruhan ibunya datang dan menemukannya, setidaknya ia memiliki waktu berharga yang bisa ia habiskan dengan orang yang ia sayangi._**

 **" _Kookie sudah bangun ya, ayo sarapan!"_**

 ** _Jungkook kecil hanya tersenyum sembari mengucek kedua matanya dan sesekali menguap. Setelah sampai di samping meja makan, Yoongi membantu Jungkook untuk naik keatas kursi yang sudah ia siapkan._**

 **" _Telimakacih Mommy!"_**

 **" _Eh, kenapa Mommy, Jungkook harus memanggilku hyung!"_**

 **" _Tapi hyung cantik cepelti Mommy~"_**

 **" _Ah, terserah kau saja lah!"_**

 **" _Telimakacih..."_**

 ** _Yoongi tersenyum gemas mendengarnya._**

 **" _Sama sama Kookie!"_**

 ** _Yoongi pun menata sarapan Jungkook._**

 **" _Kookie bisa makan sendiri atau mau di suapi?"_**

 ** _Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum._**

 **" _Mau mau!"_**

 **" _Ah kau ini menggemaskan sekali sih!"_**

 ** _Setelah suapan terakhir, Yoongi membersihkan sisa makanan di bibir Jungkook dengan tisyu. Tak lupa memberinya jus jeruk yang sudah ia siapkan._**

 **" _Kookie, hyung boleh bertanya sesuatu?" dan dijawab sebuah anggukan semangat dari Jungkook._**

 **" _Kenapa Kookie bisa ada di teras rumah hyung? Siapa yang mengantar Kookie?"_**

 ** _Sejenak Jungkook terlihat berpikir, sepertinya anak itu sedang mengingat ingat sesuatu._**

 **" _Kemalin Kookie cedang main cama Onu hyung, teluc Onu hyung lali lali takut. Onu hyung di pukul pukul cama ajuci, teluc appa talik Kookie. Cakit cekali hyung! Appa jahat cama Onu hyung cama Kookie juga! Teluc Kookie tidul kalena menangic! Caat banun Kookie cudah duduk di depan lumah Unggi hyung!"_**

 ** _(Kemarin Kookie sedang main sama Onu hyung, terus Onu hyung lari lari takut. Onu hyung di pukul pukul sama ahjusi, terus appa tarik Kookie. Sakit sekali hyung! Appa jahat sama Onu hyung cama Kookie juga! Terus Kookie tidur karena menangis! Saat bangun Kookie sudah duduk di depan rumah Unggi hyung)_**

 ** _Lalu anak itu pun tertunduk dan mulai terisak pelan membuat Yoongi terkesiap di buatnya._**

 **" _Kookie kenapa menangis?"_**

 **" _Hiks... Kookie melepotkan ya? Maap ya hyung, hiks, Kookie janji jadi anak baik, hiks, Kookie tidak mau pulang, hiks Kookie mau cama hyung caja! Hiks, Kookie janji akan menulut!" Yoongi pun meraih Jungkook kedalam pelukannya._**

 **" _Kookie tidak merepotkan hyung! Jadi Kookie tidak usah minta maaf, hyung senang ada Kookie sekarang. Jadi hyung punya teman! Kookie boleh tinggal disini, hyung janji akan menjaga Kookie! Sudah ya jangan menangis!"_**

 ** _Hatinya menghangat seiring dengan tangisan Jungkook yang mulai berhenti dalam pelukannya, Yoongi berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, hingga kakak Jungkook datang, ia akan menjaganya._**

.

.

[2017]

Yoongi sedang berada di ruang kerja yang terletak di bagian rumah paling belakang, ruangan itu menghadap langsung ke arah pantai. Rumah Yoongi memang terlihat sederhana jika di lihat dari depan, terlihat sama seperti rumah lain yang berada di perumahan pinggir pantai. Namun siapa sangka jika rumah itu memiliki tempat yang cukup luas, bahkan Yoongi sendiri mendesain ulang tempat yang dulu ia beli dengan harga yang cukup mahal itu.

Yoongi berprofesi sebagai seorang penulis, dan ia membutuhkan tempat yang tenang. Kebetulan sekali tempat pelariannya ini memiliki pemandangan yang cukup indah dan jauh dari kata ramai, dengan sedikit usaha dan biaya yang cukup mahal akhirnya ia mendapatkan rumah yang nyaman.

Pertama kali membeli rumah, Yoongi sama sekali tidak memikirkan jika ia akan merasa sangat kesepian dengan rumah seluas itu untuk di tinggali sendirian. Namun tanpa pikir panjang ia membeli rumah itu, dan sekarang ada Jungkook yang menemaninya. Yoongi percaya jika Tuhan sudah merencanakan hidupnya dengan baik. Disamping semua penderitaan yang telah ia alami selama ini.

Saat sedang fokus dengan tulisannya, Jungkook menarik narik ujung kaus yang ia kenakan.

"Ada apa Kookie? Apa kau lapar?" anak itu pun menggeleng.

"Bel nya berbunyi, saat Kookie lihat dari lubang pintu, ada Mingyu hyung!"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya heran, untuk apa Mingyu datang kerumahnya. Biasanya anak itu akan datang kerumah jika Yoongi meminta untuk di kirimkan ikan segar dari pelabuhan, tapi Yoongi sudah memintanya dua hari yang lalu dan belum memesan lagi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita buka pintunya, ku rasa Mingyu sudah menunggu lama!"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan mengekori Yoongi menuju pintu depan.

Mingyu adalah salah seorang teman yang sudah Yoongi anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, mereka berkenalan saat pertama kali Yoongi datang ke pulau itu. Usia Mingyu lima tahun lebih muda dari Yoongi, meskipun dingin dan datar, Mingyu adalah orang yang sangat baik meskipun dingin. Mingyu bekerja sebagai pegawai di sebuah pabrik pelelangan ikan di pelabuhan, sudah sejak lama ia bekerja disana.

Yoongi meminta bantuan dirinya dan Mingyu merasa kasihan melihat Yoongi yang kebingungan saat baru pertama kali tiba di pulau itu. Awalnya Mingyu acuh dan menghiraukan Yoongi yang meminta bantuannya, namun saat melihat Yoongi yang keras kepala itu duduk sendirian selama satu hari di pelabuhan ia pun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk membantu Yoongi.

.

"Ada apa Gyu?" tanya Yoongi setelah membuka pintu.

Lagi lagi Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya heran melihat Mingyu tidak datang sendirian.

"Mmm, hyung, kenalkan ini temanku!"

"Annyeonghaseo, Park Jimin imnida!"

Pemuda yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Park Jimin itu pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Yoongi sembari tersenyum.

Sejenak Yoongi tertegun melihat dengan jelas wajah Jimin.

Rasanya akrab sekaligus asing,

"Hyung!" suara Mingyu pun membuat Yoongi tersentak.

"Ah, ya, a-aku Min Yoongi!" jawabnya sembari menyambut uluran tangan Jimin.

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Yoongi pada Mingyu, dan yang di tanya pun hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Tidak kah seharusnya kau menyuruh kami masuk? Kau tau hyung, cuaca saat ini sangatlah panas!" cibir Mingyu yang membuat Yoongi mendengus melihat tingkah nya.

"Maaf ya Kim Mingyu, aku lupa, baiklah silahkan masuk!" dan Yoongi pun mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk.

"Hay Mingyu hyung!" Mingyu tersenyum melihat bocah kecil yang kini menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Yoongi.

"Hay Kookie!"

Saat mereka menuju tempat duduk, Jungkook terus saja memandangi Jimin. Membuat Jimin tersenyum, mungkin Jungkook heran dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan miliknya.

Yoongi merasa tau diri dan tak ingin di sindir lagi oleh Mingyu, hingga ia pun pergi ke dapur dan membawakan dua kaleng soda juga menyuruh Jungkook untuk membawa toples kue buatannya kemarin.

"Jadi?" tanya Yoongi lagi setelah ia duduk.

"Jimin hyung baru pindah dari Seoul, dan dia membutuhkan tempat tinggal. Aku sudah membantunya untuk mencari, tapi perumahan yang ia inginkan penuh!"

"Kau butuh tempat tinggal sementara atau permanen?" tanya Yoongi dan Mingyu pun melihat ke arah Jimin meminta pemuda itu untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku butuh rumah untuk ku tinggali secara permanen, karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk pindah ke pulau ini!"

"Pindah? Dari Seoul ke tempat ini?" tanya Yoongi heran dan di jawab anggukan bersahabat oleh Jimin.

"Maaf bukannya aku bermaksud untuk tidak sopan, tapi, orang bodoh mana yang mau jauh jauh pindah dari Seoul ke pulau kecil ini dan sama sekali belum memiliki persiapan!"

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri hyung, kau bahkan lebih bodoh dan menyedihkan saat pertama kali datang ke pulau ini." Kali ini Mingyu yang menjawab dan Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"Diam kau Kim Mingyu!" kali ini Yoongi dengan pandangan sinisnya pada Mingyu.

Jimin sendiri sedikit bingung dengan situasi yang ada, dan ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebenarnya orangtuaku sudah mempersiapkan tempat tinggal, tapi aku sama sekali tidak cocok dengan tempatnya yang berada di bukit. Aku ingin memiliki tempat tinggal di pinggir pantai karena aku menyukai suasana nya dan... mungkin juga dengan itu aku akan bekerja dengan tenang karena aku suka dengan tempatnya. Jadi sementara barang barang ku ada di rumah lamaku yang sudah aku jual dan aku kesini untuk mencari rumah baru!"

"Memangnya apa pekerjaanmu Jimin~shi?"

"Aku pelukis..."

Yoongi terlihat berpikir, sejujurnya banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya setelah melihat Jimin. Seperti pernah melihat di suatu tempat, tapi dimana?

"Bagaimana hyung? Apa masih ada rumah yang kosong di sekitar sini?"

"Seingat ku semua nya sudah penuh, dan rumah terakhir yang kosong sudah di beli setahun lalu. Ku rasa kau harus membatalkan untuk menjual rumah lama mu itu Jimin~shi!"

"Hmm, ku rasa agak sulit...

Aku sudah terlanjur menerima uangnya kemarin, dan hanya memiliki waktu dua hari sebelum orang yang membeli rumahku pindah kesana."

"Hyung apa tidak ada rumah lain yang bisa di sewa? Sebenarnya aku dan Jimin hyung sudah berputar putar sejak tadi pagi, karena sudah lelah makanya kau mengajak dia kesini. Berharap kau bisa membantu nya!"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahi nya samar, kenapa dia jadi ikut ikutan pusing. Padahal itu semua masalah Jimin kan, orang yang bahkan baru ia temui beberapa menit ini. Namun Yoongi juga merasa iba melihat nya, entahlah, sejak mengurus Jungkook, sikap acuh Yoongi mulai terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ahjussi kan bisa tinggal di sini Mommy! Kita punya kamar yang banyak sekali, tapi selalu kosong karena kita hanya berdua kan?"

Oh, kita melupakan eksistensi si kecil Jungkook yang sedari tadi diacuhkan ketiga orang dewasa disana.

Dan dalam hati Yoongi mengumpati 'anak' kesayangannya itu.

"Wah, ide yang bagus Kookie. Hyung kau bisa menyewakan kamar untuk Jimin hyung, lagi pula rumah ini sangat luas kan, tak masalah jika Jimin hyung tinggal disini! Lagi pula hanya menyewakan saja, sampai Jimin hyung mendapatkan rumah!"

Mingyu mulai cerewet sekarang, dan Yoongi tidak pernah suka itu.

"Andwe! Aku tidak suka ada orang asing tinggal dengan ku, lagi pula aku tidak mengenal dia!"

Yoongi tidak pernah suka orang asing, Jungkook dan Mingyu adalah pengecualian.

"Ah, jika Yoongi~shi keberatan aku tidak apa apa. Mungkin aku akan menyewa tempat lain saja Mingyu!"

"Ya Tuhan Jimin hyung, aku sudah lelah berputar putar. Kau tau sendiri tidak ada yang menyewakan rumahnya kan! Yoongi hyung ku mohon kali ini saja bantu aku, ah ani, bantu kami! Ku jamin Jimin hyung ini orang baik! Jika dia macam macam aku yang akan bertanggung jawab!"

Mingyu dengan mode merengek seperti saat ini sangatlah menyebalkan menurut Yoongi, tiga tahun mengenal anak itu Yoongi sudah hafal dengan sikapnya. Meskipun terlihat dingin dan acuh seperti dirinya, tapi Mingyu memiliki sisi menggelikan dan bisa sangat cerewet sekaligus menyebalkan seperti saat ini.

"Ayolah hyung~~~

Kalau kau menerimanya aku akan bawakan ikan tuna segar gratis minggu depan!"

"Yeay tuna, Mommy ikan tuna!" seru Jungkook senang.

Mingyu tak bersungguh sungguh, Yoongi tau itu. Jika benar anak itu membawakannya ikan tuna, besar kemungkinan Jimin yang membelinya. Mingyu itu terlalu pelit.

"Mingyu sudahlah, maaf Yoongi~shi sudah merepotkan."

Jujur saja Jimin jadi tidak enak melihat Mingyu memaksa Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung kau tega sekali!"-Mingyu

"Ayolah Mommy, ahjussi rambut es krim kan baik! Ajussi bisa jadi teman Kookie nanti!"-Jungkook.

Mingyu terkikik geli mendengar panggilan Jungkook untuk Jimin, ahjussi 'rambut es krim'.

Sejenak Yoongi berpikir, ya, mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika ia menerima orang lain di rumah ini. Lagi pula Jimin akan membayar uang sewa nya kan, lumayan menguntungkan di saat kebutuhan dirinya dan Jungkook mulai bertambah.

"Huft...

Baiklah, Jimin~shi bisa tinggal disini. Tapi dengan syarat aku yang menentukan harga uang sewa dan peraturan di rumah ini!"

"Kau serius hyung?"

Sungguh Yoongi ingin sekali memukul kepala Mingyu.

"Aku serius Mingyu!"

Jimin pun tersenyum lega, setidaknya ia tidak harus berputar putar lagi mencari tempat tinggal.

"Terimakasih Yoongi~shi, aku janji tidak akan lama. Setelah menemukan rumah aku akan segera pindah dari sini! Sekali lagi terimakasih!"

"YEAY AHJUSSI RAMBUT ES KRIM TINGGAL DISINI!" seru Jungkook sambil berputar putar senang.

Entah mengapa Yoongi melihat Jungkook begitu bahagia, dan saat ia melihat ke arah Jimin, namja itu masih tersenyum padanya.

Akan kah semuanya baik baik saja? Apakah tidak apa apa menerima orang asing di rumah ini?

Tenang Min Yoongi, hanya untuk sementara saja, ya hanya untuk sementara...

.

.

Hari kepindahan Jimin ke rumah Yoongi pun tiba, dan Jungkook dengan sangat bersemangat menunggu 'teman barunya' itu di teras. Di temani oleh Yoongi dan Mingyu yang sejak tadi pagi sudah menyambangi kediamannya.

"Kapan kau mengenal Jimin?"

Pertanyaan Yoongi pun menghentikan acara minum teh Mingyu.

"Dua minggu lalu saat dia membeli ikan, dan dia menjadi langganan tetap, orangnya sangat ramah. Kami berteman karena dia selalu mengajak ku mengobrol, yeah, setidaknya dia lebih menyenangkan daripada dirimu huyng."

Dan satu pukulan kecil mendarat di kepala Mingyu.

"Auuu, yak hyung sakit! Aku hanya mencoba jujur!"

"Huh, terserah."

"Saat dia meminta tolong padaku, aku langsung mau menolongnya. Dia orang baik, dan kau harus memanggilnya hyung karena dia lebih tua dari mu Yoongi hyung!"

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat sebuah truk berhenti di depan, tak lama sebuah mobil sedan terparkir tak jauh dari truk itu. Yoongi mengernyit heran, namun rasa penasarannya hilang saat melihat Jimin turun dari mobil itu seorang diri.

Dengan hanya mengenakan kaus dan celana selutut, Jimin terlihat sangat tampan. Yoongi akui itu, tubuhnya bahkan Pria sekali. Jimin sangat tau cara untuk menyesuaikan diri di lingkungan barunya ini, dan membuat seorang Min Yoongi memberi nilai plus disana.

Yoongi seorang gay, tentu saja ia tertarik dengan pemandangan yang ada.

"Kaus nya bisa berlubang jika kau menatapnya setajam itu hyung!"

Katakan saja Kim Mingyu itu gemar menyiksa diri, sudah tau jika Yoongi sangat sensitif dan galak, masih saja ia berani menggodanya.

"Kepala mu yang akan aku lubangi Gyu!" dan hanya di balas kekehan oleh Mingyu.

Jimin terlihat mengarahkan beberapa orang yang memakai seragam jasa pindahan itu, dan Mingyu dengan Jungkook dalam gendongannya menghampiri dirinya.

"Hay Gyu, Hay Kookie!" sapa Jimin yang tak pernah bosan tersenyum, tak lupa mengusak pelan kepala Jungkook yang kini tengah tertawa dalam gendongan Mingyu.

"Sudah semua hyung?"

"Ya, barang barang ku hanya ini. Dan, Yoongi sudah setuju jika aku memakai garasinya. Tapi aku tidak bilang jika aku akan membawa mobil, apa itu oke?" Mingyu menyeringai tipis.

"Tak apa, lagi pula Yoongi hyung tak pernah menyimpan apa pun dalam garasinya! Dia terlalu pelit untuk sekedar membeli kendaraan, sekali pun itu hanya sepeda! Mommy sangat pelit ya Kookie?"

"Ya ya ya, sangat pelit, hahaha, tapi tidak sama Kookie kok hyung. Mommy baik!"

Jimin dan Mingyu hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Jungkook.

"Membicarakanku? Ku harap kau tidak meracuni otak Jungkook, jika iya kau hanya tinggal nama besok!"

"Uh, galak sekali! Jimin hyung, kau harus terbiasa dengan sikap diktatornya!"

Sebuah cubitan pun mampir di lengan Mingyu.

"Aku tak akan galak jika kau tidak menyebalkan! Sudah ayo masuk, udaranya semakin panas!"

Yoongi pun mengambil alih Jungkook dari Mingyu dan membawa 'anaknya' yang semakin berat itu masuk, meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu yang masih setia di tempatnya.

"Dia banyak berubah Gyu!"

"Berubah menjadi semakin baik...

Ku harap kau berhasil hyung, dan menyelesaikan semuanya!"

Jimin menautkan alisnya lalu tertawa pelan.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi Gyu,

aku janji,

sebentar lagi!"

Mingyu tau itu, Jimin akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Sedikit lagi, maka penantian mereka semua akan terbayar, dan roda yang semula berhenti di bawah akan merangkak naik keatas.

"Aku selalu percaya padamu hyung!

Tapi kau juga harus bertahan, jangan sampai Yoongi hyung mengandung anakmu!"

Mingyu tertawa sangat keras melihat wajah kesal Jimin.

"Ku rasa Yoongi benar, kau ini sangat menyebalkan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/DELETE?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adakah yang beminat dengan kelanjutan ff ini?**

 **Silahkan di jawab di kotak review ya ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **withloveJeonukim**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEUKSANDO STORY**

 **Pairing: Park Jimin , Min Yoongi**

 **And the other cast...**

 **Genre: Romance, Family,Hurt, M-preg**

 **Warning: BOY x BOY, TYPO BERTEBARAN, BTS SEVENTEEN CAST**

 **Sebelum membaca, tolong perhatikan tahunnya ya...**

 **Jeonukim's present**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Min Yoongi 26th**

 **Park Jimin 30th**

 **Jeon Jungkook 5th**

 **Kim Mingyu 21th**

 **Jeon Wonwoo 17th**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[1997]**_

 _ **Setelah liburan musim panas nya bersama sang kakek di Mokpo, Yoongi kembali ke Seoul. Tidak ada yang lebih menggembirakan hatinya selain kepulangan sang ibu ke rumah. Ibu Yoongi, Lee Nara, bekerja di Jepang. Dan Yoongi hanya bisa bertemu ibunya hanya beberapa kali saja.**_

 _ **Pagi pagi sekali Yoongi kecil sudah membersihkan diri juga tempat tidur miliknya, meskipun hidup dengan banyak maid tak membuat Yoongi kecil menjadi manja. Bocah enam tahun itu bahkan bersemangat untuk membuat sandwich yang dibantu oleh seorang maid, menatanya sedemikian rupa di atas nampan dengan segelas jus jeruk tak lupa bunga mawar cantik yang ia petik di halaman belakang.**_

 _ **Paman Kim, kepala pelayan di rumah itu, mengatakan pada Yoongi jika ibunya akan datang pada pukul delapan nanti. Dan sekarang Yoongi sedang duduk manis di depan TV sembari menunggu kedatangan sang ibu. Yoongi sangat merindukan ibunya, sudah hampir satu tahun ibunya belum kembali, bahkan surat yang di kirimkan Yoongi tidak pernah di balas. Paman Kim membantu Yoongi menulis suratnya, anak itu bahkan menambahkan hasil karya mewarnai miliknya bersamaan dengan surat yang ia kirimkan.**_

 _ **Yoongi yakin ibunya sangat sibuk, jadi suratnya hanya dibaca lalu di simpan. Yoongi adalah anak yang penurut, tidak pernah sekali pun ia protes tentang pekerjaan ibunya. Apalagi bertanya kemana ayahnya pergi. Dulu saat usianya masih tiga tahun ia pernah bertanya pada ibunya perihal sang ayah, tapi hal itu hanya membuat ibunya marah, dan melekat di ingatan Yoongi kecil. Sejak saat itu ia berjanji untuk tidak bertanya tentang ayahnya, meskipun saat ini ia tau jika ayahnya pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan ibunya dan mungkin tidak akan kembali.**_

 _ **Sejak lahir hingga usianya tiga tahun, Yoongi tinggal bersama nenek dan kakek nya di Mokpo. Setelah neneknya meninggal, Nara membawa Yoongi untuk tinggal di Seoul hingga saat ini. Yoongi tentu saja mau, ia masih terlalu kecil hingga ajakan sang ibu ia terima dengan senang hati tanpa mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pukul delapan lewat, sebuah mobil terparkir di halaman rumah mewah yang di tinggali oleh Yoongi. Mendengar deru mesin mobil membuat Yoongi meloncat senang dari sofa dan berlari menuju pintu depan, membuat para maid tersenyum maklum dengan tingkah tuan muda kecil mereka itu. Benar saja dugaan Yoongi, ibu nya sudah datang.**_

" _ **EOMMA! YOONGI KANGEN!" dengan semangat ia berlari untuk memeluk sang ibu yang baru saja keluar dari mobil.**_

 _ **BRUGH...**_

 _ **PLAK...**_

 _ **Namun, yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat siapa saja yang ada disana terkejut. Setelah di hempaskan ke tanah, Nara dengan teganya menampar buah hati nya sendiri.**_

" _ **TUAN MUDA! YA TUHAN!" bibi Jung dengan sigap langsung berlari kearah Yoongi.**_

" _ **ENYAH SAJA KAU DASAR ANAK NAKAL! AKU LELAH JADI PERGI SAJA SANA!" Nara langsung melenggang masuk tanpa peduli dengan anaknya yang terkejut dan menangis.**_

" _ **Hiks... eomma...**_

 _ **hiks sakit...**_

 _ **sakit bibi Jung, hiks pipi Yoongi sakit hiks..."**_

 _ **Bibi Jung hanya bisa memeluk Yoongi dan menenangkannya, ia sungguh tak mengira Nara akan setega itu dengan anaknya sendiri.**_

" _ **Bawa tuan muda masuk ke kamarnya, temani dia sampai keadaan membaik!" paman Kim mengatakan hal itu pada bibi Jung dengan nada sangat halus dan prihatin melihat sudut bibir Yoongi yang berdarah karena kerasnya tamparan sang ibu.**_

" _ **Sudah ya sayang,jangan menangis lagi. Bibi akan obati bibirmu di kamar ya!"**_

 _ **Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan terdiam saat di gendong oleh bibi Jung, kepalanya terkulai lemas di pundak pengasuhnya itu.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Bibi, kenapa eomma pukul Yoongi?" tanya anak itu setelah bibi Jung mengobati luka di bibir nya.**_

 _ **Bibi Jung agak bingung mau menjawab apa, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Yoongi sayang.**_

" _ **Eomma sangat lelah setelah perjalanan jauh, mungkin saja eomma terkejut saat tadi Yoongi memeluk eomma. Jadi eomma tidak sengaja mendorong dan memukul Yoongi, Yoongi tidak marah sama eomma kan?" Yoongi terlihat berpikir.**_

" _ **Tidak marah kok bi...**_

 _ **Yoongi nakal ya bi? Hiks Yoongi hanya rindu eomma! Hiks Yoongi nakal karena membuat eomma terkejut! Hiks Yoongi nakal!"**_

" _ **Tidak, Yoongi tidak nakal sayang! Sudah ya jangan menangis lagi, nanti luka di bibir Yoongi tidak sembuh!"**_

 _ **Bukan ini yang bibi Jung inginkan, sungguh, jika Yoongi dewasa nanti bibi Jung ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Yoongi. Tentang kenapa sang ibu seperti itu padanya. Namun Yoongi masih belum cukup dewasa untuk mengerti.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Setelah kejadian tempo hari, Yoongi menjadi pendiam dan bersikap agak takut pada ibunya. Bukan karena ia takut di pukul atau di marahi, ia hanya takut menjadi nakal seperti waktu itu. Bahkan saat makan bersama ibunya ia hanya diam saja, Yoongi sangat hati hati, bahkan untuk menatap ibunya saja ia takut. Takut ibu nya merasa terganggu.**_

 _ **Namun melihat ibunya membawa banyak koper dan memasukannya kedalam mobil membuat Yoongi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Ibunya baru pulang kerumah selama tiga hari, kenapa sudah mau pergi lagi.**_

 _ **Dalam hati Yoongi memilih di acuh kan oleh ibunya di rumah, dari pada harus di tinggal pergi.**_

" _ **Eomma mau kemana?" tanya Yoongi kecil takut takut.**_

 _ **Melihat hal itu Nara menghela nafas berat, ia tak ingin emosinya meluap seperti waktu itu. Perlahan Nara mensejajar kan tingginya dengan Yoongi dan memegang halus kepala anaknya itu. Dari jauh beberapa maid dan juga bibi Jung mengawasi, takut jika Nara melakukan hal kasar pada tuan muda mereka.**_

" _ **Eomma harus bekerja lagi Yoongi, agar Yoongi tidak kekurangan apa pun. Eomma bekerja agar Yoongi bahagia, jadi Yoongi harus menjadi anak baik ya selama eomma tidak ada!"**_

 _ **Kedua mata Yoongi sudah berkaca kaca, hati nya sakit, dan yang lebih parah lagi anak itu benar benar takut jika ibunya pergi meninggalkannya.**_

" _ **Hiks eomma jangan pergi... hiks eomma di sini saja hiks temani Yoongi hiks..."**_

" _ **Kalau eomma tidak bekerja nanti Yoongi tidak bisa beli mainan yang bagus bagaimana?" Yoongi pun menggeleng.**_

" _ **Yoongi tidak mau mainan! Yoongi mau eomma!"**_

 _ **Nara tertegun, hatinya sakit.**_

 _ **Yoongi adalah anaknya, darah dagingnya. Dan dia adalah seorang ibu yang buruk, Nara merasa sangat bersalah akan hal itu. Tapi sesuatu yang tiba tiba menyeruak dalam ingatannya membuat Nara membuang jauh rasa bersalahnya itu.**_

 _ **Dan dalam sekali sentakan yang lumayan kuat, Nara melepas tangan mungil Yoongi yang berada di lengannya.**_

" _ **Maaf Yoongi, eomma harus pergi!" ucap Nara datar.**_

 _ **Nara pun berjalan masuk kedalam rumah untuk mengambil sisa barang barangnya, mengabaikan Yoongi yang kini menangis dalam diam dan masih berdiri di depan mobilnya.**_

 _ **Tanpa mengucap salam atau sekedar mengecup pipi Yoongi, Nara masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi begitu saja.**_

 _ **Meninggalkan Yoongi yang menangis karena terluka, hati Yoongi terluka. Bocah enam tahun itu perlahan mulai mengerti jika ibunya kini membencinya, melihat sorot mata sang ibu yang sama sekali tidak menyiratkan rasa sayang padanya.**_

 _ **Disana, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Yoongi, anak itu terluka sangat dalam. Detik itu juga, rasa benci dan marah kepada ayahnya yang entah berada dimana mulai tumbuh. Dan akan terus tumbuh seiring dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.**_

.

.

[2017]

Pagi itu Jimin terbangun bukan karena alarm di meja nakas nya, melainkan kegaduhan yang di buat oleh tuan rumah dan 'anaknya' di tempat tinggal barunya itu. Masih pukul enam, tapi ia sudah mendengar suara tanda tanda kehidupan yang cukup mengganggu. Jimin pun menghembuskan nafas dan terkekeh pelan, sungguh ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini.

Karena merasa tidak bisa memejamkan mata lagi, Jimin pun memutuskan untuk mandi. Dan pria itu hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit hingga ia siap untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan bertemu dengan si pemilik rumah.

Jimin berjalan menuju ruang makan saat melihat Yoongi dan Jungkook disana.

"Selamat pagi Kookie~"

Jungkook yang sedang memainkan sereal nya mendongak dan tersenyum melihat kehadiran Jimin, meskipun baru dua hari tinggal disana Jungkook menjadi sangat akrab dengan Jimin.

"Pagi chim chim ahjusi~" Jimin terkekeh dan duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

"Chim chim? Jadi kau punya nama lain lagi selain 'ahjusi rambut es krim'?" kali ini Yoongi yang bersuara.

"Jujur saja panggilan 'ahjusi rambut es krim' itu menggangguku, jadi ku sarankan Jungkook untuk memanggilku Chim Chim. Ku rasa itu lebih baik, ya kan Kookie!"

"Ayyay kapten!" jawab Jungkook girang.

"Ku rasa tidak ada yang lebih baik, itu sangat menggelikan kau tau. Baiklah kau mau sarapan apa?"

"Apakah biaya sewa yang aku bayar juga termasuk dengan apa yang bisa aku makan?"

"Tidak, maaf aku tidak sebaik itu. Kau harus memenuhi kulkas, bergantian dengan ku! Minggu depan adalah tugas mu dan minggu depannya lagi aku, adil kan?"

Diam diam Jimin tersenyum mengagumi Yoongi yang kini dalam balutan apron biru muda nya.

"Baiklah setuju, tapi aku tidak bisa masak! Apakah aku harus membayar lagi jika aku memintamu untuk memasak untukku?"

Yoongi berbalik menatap ke arah Jimin dan memicingkan matanya tidak suka, namun setelahnya ia hanya menghela nafas kasar.

"Aku bukan maid, ingat itu. Karena aku masih memiliki hati nurani dan menghindari jika saja kau mencoba memasak dan menghancurkan dapurku, aku akan memasak untukmu dan tidak perlu membayar. Jadi anggap saja itu sebagai kebaikan hatiku, kau hanya perlu mengisi kulkas dengan bahan makanan!"

"Baiklah, aku setuju lagi, dan aku akan memakan apapun yang kau masak!"

Yoongi mendengus, ia merasa Jimin sedang membual padanya. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Yoongi semakin kesal adalah, Jungkook tak henti hentinya tersenyum lebar.

Setelah meletakan masakannya di piring, Yoongi berjalan ke meja makan meletakan masakannya juga menyiapkan peralatan makan. Tak lupa menyiapkan nasi untuk dirinya dan Jimin. Jungkook sendiri tidak pernah suka jika harus sarapan dengan nasi, mirip sekali dengan dirinya saat masih kecil.

"Baiklah, kita sarapan dengan sup ayam. Suka tidak suka itu urusanmu!"

"Aku suka, aromanya enak, terimakasih!" jawab Jimin dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya itu, membuat Yoongi gemas ingin melemparnya dengan piring.

"Dan kau kelinci kecil, berhenti memainkan sarapanmu, cepat habiskan jika kau tidak mau terlambat sekolah!" yang di tegur hanya tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Kookie, berhenti tersenyum, itu sangat menakutkan!"

Jujur Yoongi heran, Jungkook tak pernah seceria ini di pagi hari. Anak itu selalu saja mengeluh tidak mau berangkat ke sekolah, tetapi pagi ini berbeda. Jungkook bahkan bangun sangat pagi dan membuat kegaduhan, anak itu mengatakan jika ia ingin berangkat sekolah.

"Kookie sekolah dimana?" tanya Jimin setelah menelan makanannya.

"TK Bangtan!" seru Jungkook dengan mengangkat sendoknya membuat beberapa tetes susu jatuh ke meja makan.

"Apa itu jauh? Aku tidak tau jika di sekitar sini ada sekolah!" tanya Jimin pada Yoongi.

"Lumayan jauh, biasanya Jungkook akan di jemput oleh Jeonghan karena anak nya juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Kebetulan sekali Jeonghan tinggal beberapa blok dari sini!"

Jimin tampak sedang berpikir, bahkan pria itu belum menyentuh makanannya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau ku antar? Aku ingin ke Mokpo untuk membeli beberapa barang, mungkin aku bisa menjemput Kookie juga ketika pulang!"

"Mau mau! Kookie mau ahjusi!"

"Eh, tidak kah itu merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Ya kan Kookie?"

"Tidak Tidak! Itu tidak merepotkan! Boleh ya Mommy!"

Yoongi bisa apa, Jimin tau bagaimana cara mendapatkan persetujuannya. Lewat Jungkook tentu saja, Yoongi terlalu lemah jika itu mengenai Jungkook.

"Baiklah, selama kau tidak keberatan!"

Kedua orang itu, Jimin dan Jungkook ber-high five ria. Yoongi merasa agak takut melihat Jungkook yang semakin akrab dan menempel dengan Jimin, ia hanya takut jika nantinya Jungkook tak mau menuruti ucapannya dan hanya menurut pada Jimin.

.

Setelah sarapan selesai, Jungkook dengan semangat menarik Jimin menuju garasi untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya. Setelah mobil Jimin keluar, anak itu bergegas naik dengan ransel di punggung mungilnya.

"Kookie jangan lupa habiskan bekal mu!" ucap Yoongi di depan pagar.

"Da Mommy! Kajja ahjusi!" teriak Jungkook pada Jimin yang masih menutup pintu garasi.

"Huh, sekarang kau lupa padaku ya setelah ada Jimin! Sedih sekali!" Yoongi pura pura sedih.

Jungkook terkikik geli lalu membuka pintu mobil dan turun untuk memeluk Yoongi, Yoongi sendir mensejajarkan tubuhnya di depan 'anaknya' itu.

"Cium cium dulu Mommy! Muah! Jangan marah ya Mommy sayang! Kookie berangkat dulu, bye bye!"

"Hati hati!" setelah mencium pipi Jungkook, Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dan bocah kecil itu berlari lalu masuk kedalam mobil Jimin.

Jimin yang melihat nya dari belakang tersenyum hangat, andai saja ini adalah keluarganya, maka hidupnya pasti sangat bahagia. Lalu terlintas sebuah ide dalam otaknya, menggoda Yoongi terdengar menyenangkan.

"Manis sekali, aku jadi iri.

Apa aku juga dapat cium?" goda Jimin yang baru saja selesai menutup garasi.

"Kau mau mati ya!" sinis Yoongi.

"Kita ini terlihat seperti keluarga kan, ah, mungkin mulai saat ini aku harus memanggilmu 'yeobo'!"

Gyut~

"Yak! Appo!" satu cubitan mendarat mulus di lengan Jimin membuat pria itu meringis.

"Kau benar benar mau mati ya? Sungguh jika kau macam macam lagi akan ku bakar semua barang barangmu di rumahku!"

"Tidak, maaf aku hanya bercanda Yoongi! Aku berangkat ya, jangan merindukanku!"

"YAK PARK JIMIN!"

Yang di teriaki dengan santainya masuk kedalam mobil dan melambai sebelum menjalankan mobilnya, tak lupa memasangkan seatbelt pada Jungkook yang kini tengah tersenyum tidak jelas.

Setelah mobil Jimin pergi Yoongi masih saja berdiri disana, mengumpati Jimin tentu saja. Meskipun mengumpat, wajah dan jantungnya tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi. Wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdegup cepat Yoongi tidak suka ini. Baru saja Jimin menggodanya dan ia bisa bisanya merona seperti seorang gadis, sungguh menyebalkan.

Tak lama setelah Yoongi menutup pagar, mobil Jeonghan datang.

"Lho, mana Kookie?" tanya Jeonghan setelah membuka kaca mobil nya.

"Sudah berangkat, maaf ya Hannie aku tidak mengabarimu dulu!"

Jeonghan mengerutkan dahinya, sementara putranya, Seungkwan, terlihat acuh dan sibuk dengan game di kursi penumpang.

"Ah, jadi benar gosip para tetangga tentang kekasih baru mu hyung. Baguslah, aku turut senang!"

Yoongi membolakan matanya terkejut, gosip? Kekasih baru?

"Gosip apa? Dan siapa yang kau sebut kekasih baruku?" Jeonghan terkekeh melihat ekspresi Yoongi.

"Para tetangga membicarakanmu hyung! Mereka bilang ada yang baru pindah ke rumah mu dan orang itu adalah seorang laki laki yang tampan, jangan salah kan mereka jika menganggap dia itu adalah kekasihmu!"

Yoongi benar benar tak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini, dan lagi lagi Jeonghan tergelak melihat wajah Yoongi.

"Itu tidak benar Jeonghan! Dia hanya teman yang sementara tinggal di rumahku sebelum menemukan tempatnya sendiri!"

"Jadi begitu, baiklah, aku senang setidaknya kau punya teman selain Kookie saat di rumah. Dan tidak sabar ingin melihat wajahnya, menurut orang orang dia sangat tampan!"

"Seungcheol akan kecewa mendengar hal itu dari mulut cantik mu Hannie! Sudah sana, Seungkwan bisa terlambat!"

"Okke, bye hyung! Salam untuk teman tampan mu ya!" Jeonghan pun menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari rumah Yoongi.

"Ya tuhan anak itu! Kenapa dia jadi genit seperti itu sih, dia kan sudah punya suami untuk apa menanyakan Jimin."

Setelah apa yang ia ucapkan Yoongi merona dengan sendirinya, ia terdengar seperti seorang istri yang sedang cemburu karena teman nya menanyakan suaminya.

Damn, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Seharusnya ia tidak peduli kan jika ada yang menanyakan Jimin, Yoongi merasa ia harus hati hati mulai sekarang.

Dan dengan pikirannya yang carut marut itu, Yoongi melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

Pintu gerbang di sebuah sekolah SMA elit itu terlihat sangata ramai karena kini waktunya untuk pulang, sebagian besar dari mereka akan pulang dengan mobil yang mereka bawa atau pun menunggu supir mereka datang. Namun tak sedikit juga yang membawa sepeda, dan itu di lakukan oleh para siswa yang tempat tinggalnya tak terlalu jauh dari sana.

Pemuda berkacamata itu, Jeon Wonwoo, seorang siswa kelas tiga yang cukup pintar. Wonwoo berjalan menuju pintu gerbang dengan membawa beberapa buku yang cukup besar, membuatnya tak begitu memperhatikan sekitar karena sibuk dengan buku buku itu.

Sesekali Wonwoo melihat kesana kemari untuk mencari mobil ayahnya, namun tak terlihat tanda tanda kehadiran mobil itu disana. Saat Wonwoo melihat kearah jam tangan milik nya yang menunjukan pukul empat sore, pemuda berkacamata itu mengernyit bingung. Kenapa ayahnya belum juga datang,tidak biasanya ia terlambat dan absen untuk menjemput Wonwoo di sekolah. Ya, kecuali saat ayahnya harus bekerja di luar kota ataupun luar negri. Maka supirnya yang akan menjemput, tapi kali ini Wonwoo benar benar tidak menemukan mobil yang ia kenal.

Tanpa Wonwoo sadari seseorang dengan masker hitam dan topi yang menutupi wajahnya terus mengawasi dirinya. Dan dengan gerak cepat, orang itu menarik Wonwoo untuk menjauh saat suasana sudah lumayan sepi.

"YA! BERHENTI! YA KAU MAU MEMBAWAKU KEMANA! YA! DASAR PENCULIK LEPASKAN AKU! TOLONG!" tentu saja Wonwoo panik, orang yang tidak ia kenal itu menarik dirinya entah kemana.

Cengkraman di tangan kiri Wonwoo sangat lah kuat, membuat siswa kelas tiga itu terpaksa ikut berlari jika tak ingin jatuh ke tanah.

Setelah lari ketempat yang cukup jauh dan Wonwoo yang mulai kehabisan nafas, orang itu berhenti dan membawa Wonwoo untuk duduk di sebuah bangunan tua yang hanya tinggal puing puing saja. Setelahnya orang itu membuka snap back yang ia kenakan tak lupa masker hitam yang menutup setengah dari wajahnya. Wonwoo di buat terkejut dengan wajah orang itu, wajah yang ia kenal.

"Mi-Mingyu hyung!" ucap Wonwoo sembari mengatur nafasnya.

Mingyu tersenyum dan berjongkok di depan Wonwoo yang terduduk.

"Maaf mengejutkanmu! Aku tidak melihat mobil tuan Jeon, jadi aku harus bergerak cepat sebelum mereka datang!" senyuman tulus Mingyu membuat pipi Wonwoo merona.

"Ah ya, benar, sepertinya Appa sedikit terlambat! Ada apa hyung?"

Mingyu tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Jimin hyung ingin aku memberikan ini pada mu!"

Sebuah amplop coklat berukuran sedang yang sedikit tebal karena pengaruh isi di dalamya.

"Apa ini?" Mingyu hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tau Wonu~ah, Jimin hyung hanya mengatakan jika ini milikmu dan menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu!"

Wonwoo hanya terdiam memandang amplop itu, dan sejenak pikirannya mengingat sosok Jimin.

"Hyung! Apa sudah saatnya aku bertemu dengan Kookie?" tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah sendu mengingat sang adik.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu perlahan ia meraih tangan kiri Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Belum sayang, bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Kita harus melakukannya perlahan, karena jika kita gegabah maka ayahmu akan mengetahui semuanya. Dan kau pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi kan?" Wonwoo mengangguk pelan dan membalas genggaman Mingyu pada tangannya.

"Ya hyung...

Hyung sebelum kau pergi, boleh aku minta sesuatu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tentu!"

Wonwoo tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya langsung menarik Mingyu untuk berdiri dan memeluk laki laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung!"

Hati Mingyu menghangat, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mendekap Wonwoo lebih dekat dan yang lainnya mengelus sayang surai hitam milik Wonwoo.

"Aku juga sayang, aku sangat merindukanmu!"

Kesalahan,

Apa yang Mingyu lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Bagaimana ia berakhir dengan menumbuhkan perasaannya kepada anak dari tuannya yang kejam. Mingyu di besarkan dan di didik untuk menjadi seorang pengawal, dan saat usianya menginjak empat belas tahun ia sudah bekerja untuk keluarga Jeon.

Dan Tuan Jeon bukanlah orang yang baik, beliau memanfaatkan para pengawal nya untuk melakukan hal hal kotor.

"Sebentar lagi Wonu~ah, hanya sebentar lagi. Aku janji setelah ini kau tidak akan menderita lagi! Aku janji!"

Wonwoo mengangguk samar dalam pelukan Mingyu, janji Mingyu sudah cukup memberinya kekuatan untuk bertahan dalam keluarganya yang kejam.

.

Setelah memastikan Wonwoo masuk kedalam mobil ayahnya dari kejauhan, Mingyu bergegas untuk pulang. Laki laki itu meninggalkan van nya tak jauh dari sana, dan perjalanan nya menuju Heuksando pastinya masih sangat jauh.

Mingyu terus saja meyakinkan hatinya jika apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini merupakan suatu hal yang benar, dan ia yakin semuanya akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana yang telah Jimin buat. Meskipun hatinya berat meninggalkan Wonwoo yang bisa saja celaka setiap waktu, mengingat perilaku ayahnya yang bahkan tak segan untuk membuang putra kecilnya, Jungkook.

Jika mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Park Jimin, hal itu membuat Mingyu malu pada dirinya sendiri. Bisa di katakan pertemuan mereka merupakan suatu hal yang tidak pernah Mingyu bayangkan, disaat dirinya telah kehilangan hati nurani dan yang ada hanya dendam.

.

.

.

 _ **[2013]**_

 _ **Wajahnya terpatri datar dan dingin seperti biasanya, dia Kim Mingyu, berjalan dengan tegap menuju sebuah ruangan yang di depan pintu masuk nya di jaga oleh dua orang yang Mingyu kenal. Tak perlu meminta izin, karena dua orang itu juga mengenal Mingyu dan langsung memberikan akses jalan masuk untuknya.**_

 _ **Mingyu melangkah kan kakiknya perlahan menuju pusat di ruangan tersebut dan menemukan sang Tuan yang sedang membaca koran paginya ditemani secangkir teh yang berwadahkan cangkir porselen mahal nan mewah.**_

" _ **Ah, Mingyu...**_

 _ **Masih sedingin biasanya,**_

 _ **dan ya sudah seharusnya pengawal terbaikku seperti ini...**_

 _ **Duduk lah, aku ingin memberikanmu sebuah pekerjaan!"**_

 _ **Tidak mengeluarkan pertanyaan apapun dan Mingyu hanya duduk menunggu Tuannya untuk memulai. Sebelum Tuannya memulai pembicaraan, sebuah map berwarna merah di letakan di hadapannya. Tanpa harus di perintahkan, Mingyu langsung membuka map tersebut dan membacanya.**_

" _ **Aku selalu suka dengan kinerjamu selama ini Mingyu, karena kau selalu berhasil membuat perusahaan sainganku gulung tikar tanpa harus berurusan dengan polisi. Tapi kali ini aku ingin kau melenyapkan seseorang dengan tanganmu sendiri. Dia bukan lawan yang mengancam perusahaanku seperti yang biasa kau tangani, tapi dia adalah penghalang bagi orang terpenting dalam hidupku! Dia benalu yang harus kau musnahkan, bunuh dia! Kau bisa membawa teman, pilih saja siapa yang akan menemanimu, aku percaya padamu nak!"**_

 _ **Mingyu menatap pria di hadapannya sejenak sebelum bicara.**_

" _ **Saya akan melakukannya tuan!"**_

" _ **Bagus, bagus Mingyu! Aku selalu suka dengan persetujuan, kau memang mirip dengan ayahmu! Aku tau aku bisa mengandalkanmu seperti aku mengandalkan Kim Jongin!"**_

 _ **Mata Mingyu menyalang dan rahangnya mengeras setelah mendengar nama ayahnya keluar dari mulut tuan Jeon, namun ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar. Rasa sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya masih bisa ia rasakan dengan sangat jelas saat ia mengingat bagaimana rupa sang ayah.**_

 _ **Ayah Mingyu, Kim Jongin, merupakan seorang pengawal terbaik yang pernah tuan Jeon miliki. Dan kini putranya, Kim Mingyu juga telah ia miliki. Mingyu tumbuh dengan bayak dendam di dalam hatinya, namun itu semua ia pendam sendiri.**_

 _ **Katakan saja jika tuan Jeon adalah manusia paling biadab yang pernah ada, begitulah pemikiran Mingyu setelah kematian sang ayah. Ayahnya dengan segala rasa hormat dan kesetiaannya membela tuan Jeon, namun tuan Jeon bahkan tega menjadikannya sebagai umpan untuk di telan oleh binatang buas.**_

 _ **Untuk memperluas perusahaannya, tuan Jeon harus berurusan dengan sebuah geng mafia yang sangat kejam. Pria itu dengan segala keegoisannya memerintahkan Kim Jongin untuk melawan mereka, meskipun Jongin menolak karena ia tak akan sanggup melawan kelompok itu. Mereka terlalu kuat. Terlebih lagi, Jongin tak mungkin merelakan nyawanya. Ia memiliki keluarga, dan Jongin tidak pernah ingin meninggalkan mereka.**_

 _ **Tuan Jeon dengan segala ambisi dan keegoisannya membutakan mata dari hal itu, dan mengancam keselamatan keluarga Jongin jika laki laki itu tak mau melaksanakan perintahnya. Tentu saja Jongin sudah tau jika ia benar menolak, maka anak dan istrinya akan direnggut darinya. Hal itu membuat dirinya menyetujui permintaan tuan Jeon, dan berusaha sekuat tenaga mengalahkan geng mafia itu.**_

 _ **Meskipun pada akhirnya Jongin dapat menghabisi para mafia itu, Jongin juga meregang nyawa karena terluka cukup parah. Dan tuan Jeon pun mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya.**_

 _ **Setelah kepergian Jongin, tuan Jeon membawa Mingyu untuk di didik sebagai pengawal. Tentu saja Mingyu harus berpisah dengan ibunya, meskipun sempat menolak, apa daya tuan Jeon selalu menggunakan kuasanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Tuan Jeon mengancam akan membunuh Kyungsoo, ibu Mingyu, jika Mingyu tidak mau ikut dengannya.**_

 _ **Namun, setelah satu tahun Mingyu ikut dengan tuan Jeon, ibunya meninggal karena sakit. Sakit yang disebabkan oleh kematian suaminya dan anak satu satunya yang ia miliki di bawa pergi oleh pria yang berkuasa itu. Sejak saat itu Mingyu telah kehilangan segalanya, bahkan semua perasaannya. Membuat nya tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang dingin dan sedikit kejam.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dan disinilah Mingyu sekarang, berdiam diri mengawasi sebuah rumah tempat dimana target nya tinggal. Mingyu tidak sendiri, ia di temani dua orang rekan nya yang juga bekerja untuk tuan Jeon.**_

" _ **Kapan kita habisi dia Gyu?" tanya salah seorang rekan Mingyu.**_

" _ **Saat malam tiba, karena daerah ini sangat sepi saat malam hari. Aku sudah melakukan survey dua hari belakangan ini, dan itu akan sangat mudah karena dia tinggal sendirian."**_

 _ **Dua orang itu hanya mengangguk paham. Sebenarnya usia mereka lebih tua dari Mingyu, namun mereka sangat menghormati Mingyu karena kemampuannya yang hebat. Benar benar mirip dengan ayahnya, bahkan menjadi pengawal favorit tuan Jeon.**_

 _ **Mingyu berencana untuk membuat sebuah pembunuhan yang dimanipulasi menjadi bunuh diri, setidaknya polisi tidak akan langsung mengetahui jika hal itu adalah sebuah pembunuhan. Dan ketika mereka menyadarinya maka Mingyu sudah menang karena pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak dan tak terlacak.**_

 _ **Mingyu memang membenci tuan Jeon, namun ia belum melakukan balas dendam karena menunggu waktu yang tepat. Bahkan, Mingyu sudah memiliki rencana yang sangat matang untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada tuan Jeon. Sementara, saat ini ia hanya mengikuti alur yang telah di buat oleh pria itu. Mingyu memang tidak begitu tau tentang siapa sebenarnya orang yang menjadi target nya kali ini, namun satu hal yang ia tau jika orang ini memiliki hubungan dengan kekasih gelap tuan Jeon.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Malam menjelang dan Mingyu sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, sisanya yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah sebuah eksekusi. Dua rekannya ia perintahkan untuk masuk terlebih dulu dan menyekap target mereka, baru setelah itu Mingyu yang akan mengurus sisanya. Tanpa Mingyu sadari, ada orang lain yang tengah memandang ke arahnya jengah.**_

 _ **Dua rekan Mingyu berpura pura datang untuk menanyakan sebuah alamat, lalu ketika targetnya lengah sebuah sapu tangan yang telah diberi obat bius menyekapnya. Setelah membawa targetnya masuk, Mingyu mendapatkan panggilan dari dua rekannya itu.**_

 _ **Dengan semua peralatan yang telah ia siapkan, Mingyu melangkah santai masuk kedalam rumah targetnya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, dan Mingyu di buat terkejut dengan keadaan dua rekannya yang sudah terjerembab di lantai dengan bersimbah darah.**_

 _ **Mingyu mengedarkan pandang keseluruh penjuru rumah sederhana itu, yang ia temukan hanya calon korbannya yang tertidur di atas sofa juga dua rekannya yang mungkin sudah tak bernyawa. Merasakan ada sebuah pergerakan dari arah belakangnya, Mingyu dengan sigap menghindar saat orang itu dengan gesit mengarahkan sebuah pisau padanya.**_

 _ **Terjadilah sebuah pergulatan sengit antara keduanya, saat lengan nya berhasil tergores dengan pisau, Mingyu menjadi sangat marah dan dengan brutalnya berusaha membunuh orang itu. Namun Mingyu masih kalah dengan lawannya karena ia terbiasa menggunakan alat seperti pistol saat berkelahi. Saat di serang tanpa persiapan nyatanya Mingyu menyerah.**_

" _ **Jangan pernah sekalipun tangan kotor mu menyentuh Yoongi ku, atau kau akan bernasib sama dengan dua teman bodohmu itu bocah!" Mingyu tersenyum sinis melihat lawan nya.**_

" _ **Habisi aku tuan, kalau kau mau, kau juga harus menghabisi tuanku setelah ini!"**_

" _ **Siapa yang sudah memerintahkanmu?"**_

" _ **Tuan Jeon Woyoung!"**_

" _ **Ck, bajingan tua itu mau main main rupanya..."**_

 _ **Mingyu tergeletak di lantai dengan luka tusukan di perutnya, darah mengalir dari bekas tusukan itu, bahkan mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan darah juga saat ia terbatuk. Mingyu sudah pasrah, jika memang takdirnya untuk mati sebelum membalaskan dendamnya, maka ia akan menerima. Hidup terlalu lama juga tak ada gunanya bagi Mingyu, ia hanya ingin cepat bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya.**_

 _ **Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Mingyu terkejut, orang yang tadi berusaha untuk membunuhnya kini menggendong diri nya dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah mobil. Bahkan Mingyu sempat melihat ada beberapa orang yang memindahkan mayat dua rekannya serta membersihkan noda darah di lantai rumah itu. Sampai kesadarannya mulai menghilang.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Perlahan mata Mingyu terbuka dan netra itu menangkap keadaan yang asing. Dia berada di sebuah kamar dengan peralatan medis yang melingkupi dirinya.**_

 _ **Seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa tak juah dari tempat tidur Mingyu menurunkan koran yang sedang ia baca, tersenyum sinis melihat Mingyu yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya.**_

" _ **Jika kau bertanya dimana kau sekarang, aku akan menjawab jika tempat ini bukan lah rumah sakit!"**_

 _ **Sontak Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang duduk di sebuah sofa dengan tenang.**_

" _ **S-siapa kau?"**_

" _ **Park Jimin! Orang yang kemarin menusukmu di rumah seseorang yang akan kau bunuh!"**_

" _ **Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku mati?"**_

 _ **Orang itu, Park Jimin, kini mulai beranjak dari sofa dengan seringai khas miliknya.**_

" _ **Terlalu berharga untuk ku biar kan mati, bahkan kau belum sempat membalaskan dendam mu pada si tua bangka Jeon itu kan?"**_

 _ **Mingyu terkejut, dari mana laki laki ini tau tentang niat balas dendamnya pada Tuan Jeon.**_

" _ **Aku tau semuanya Mingyu! Dirimu, bahkan keluargamu."**_

" _ **Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan!"**_

" _ **Jadilah temanku..."**_

 _ **Mingyu tertegun, sembari melihat lagi wajah orang yang kini tengah berdiri di samping nya.**_

" _ **Apa untung nya jika aku menjadi temanmu? Dan bagaimana bisa aku percaya padamu, bisa saja kau hanya ingin memanfaatkanku seperti si bedebah Jeon itu!"**_

 _ **Bukannya marah atau merasa tersinggung, kini Jimin malah makin mendekat kearah Mingyu dan terkekeh pelan. Perlahan ia meletakan satu tangannya di atas surai kecoklatan milik Mingyu, dan pandangannya berubah menjadi teduh.**_

" _ **Aku tau selama ini hidup mu sulit, tapi ku mohon sekali ini saja percaya lah padaku. Anggap saja aku ini hyung mu. Dan kita buat si tua bangka Jeon itu mengerti bagaimana rasanya menderita. Arrachi?"**_

 _ **Entah sadar atau tidak, Mingyu menganggukan kepala nya patuh. Bahkan ia tetap diam saat sosok itu mengacak surai nya pelan. Yang Mingyu tau, senyum laki laki itu sangat teduh dan menenangkan. Membuat Mingyu merasakan kembali rasanya di pedulikan.**_

 _ **Perlahan Mingyu membalas senyum Jimin, membuat Jimin lebih melebarkan senyumannya. Dan ini lah kali pertama Mingyu tersenyum tulus setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

[2017]

Hari hari yang Jimin lewati selama tinggal di rumah Yoongi berjalan dengan baik, bahkan Jungkook menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Anak itu jadi semakin menempel dengan dirinya, membuat Yoongi cemburu tentu saja. Dan Yoongi sendiri masih saja bersikap sok tidak peduli padanya, membuat Jimin setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak 'menelan' Yoongi bulat bulat.

Sebuah hasrat yang sudah bertahun tahun Jimin pendam untuk Yoongi, yang kini menjadi semakin kuat setelah ia berhasil memasuki kehidupan namja cantik itu. Kenyataan jika Yoongi tak pernah sekalipun mengingat dirinya, sedikitnya membuat Jimin geram. Dan hal itu membuat Jimin ingin segera menjadikan Yoongi sebagai miliknya, seutuhnya. Sebelum itu, Jimin harus menyelesaikan dulu banyak kekacauan yang mungkin saja bisa merenggut Yoongi dari nya. Lagi...

.

Terlepas dari segala urusan yang membuat kepala Jimin pening, laki laki tampan itu kini tengah mendinginkan kepalanya dengan melakukan sebuah hobi yang Yoongi ketahui sebagai pekerjaannya.

Jimin membuat sketsa tipis di atas kanvas lukisnya, masih berupa goresan abstrak tanpa bentuk. Hingga ia menyadari keberadaan Yoongi yang kini tengah memperhatikannya dari samping, namja manis itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Jimin dan memperhatikan pola yang Jimin buat di atas kanvas.

"Merindukanku?" ucap Jimin tanpa menoleh ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi sendiri agak terkejut dengan ucapan Jimin, namun ia mencoba untuk tetap terlihat biasa saja.

"Dalam mimpimu!"

"Lalu, untuk apa berdiri disana?"

"Hanya ingin tau seperti apa lukisanmu, apa itu salah?" Jimin pun menorehkan seringai tipis dibibirnya.

"Kau sepertinya meragukanku."

"Tidak juga, untuk apa aku meragukannya?"

Setelah Jimin memutar kursinya untuk menghadap Yoongi, laki laki itu bangkit mendekati Yoongi yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada sinis setelah Jimin berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Yoongi sangat membenci saat saat dimana ia harus terkagum dengan fisik seorang Park Jimin, bahkan tak jarang ia menahan nafas nya saat berada di dekat Jimin. Dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam yang lengannya di gulung sampai ke siku, dan celana selutut yang sangat pas di tubuh atletis nya. Park Jimin terlihat sangat sempurna, dan hal ini membuat Yoongi ingin lari dari sana sekarang juga.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, Jimin malah mendekatkan wajahnya mengamati sosok cantik di hadapannya itu.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku tuan Park?" Jimin menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

"Cantik..." seketika pipi Yoongi merona.

"S-siapa yang kau sebut cantik?"

"Kau!"

"Ck, kau mencoba merayu ku lagi ya? Kebiasaan buruk mu itu harus nya kau hilangkan jika tidak ingin ku tendang keluar dari rumah ini!"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang merayu?"

"Ya, dan itu selalu kau lakukan!"

"Dan itu selalu membuatmu merona!"

Dan Yoongi tidak tau harus menjawab apa, menyangkalnya pun percuma. Wajahnya kini tak bisa berbohong, sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Dan yang ingin Yoongi lakukan sekarang hanyalah pergi dan menjauh dari Park Jimin.

"Kembali lah dengan pekerjaanmu, maaf sudah mengganggu, aku harus pergi!"

Sebelum Yoongi beranjak, satu tangannya sudah di tarik pelan oleh Jimin membuat jarak mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Bahkan dengan jarak sedekat ini, Yoongi bisa mencium aroma parfum Jimin.

Aroma yang memabukan...

"Aku serius saat mengatakan jika kau ini cantik Yoongi, jangan anggap itu sebagai rayuan. Dan..." satu tangan Jimin meraih pipi Yoongi mengusapnya pelan hingga membuat Yoongi menahan nafas.

"Aku ingin menjadikan kecantikanmu ini sebagai lukisanku!"

Sadar atau tidak, kini Yoongi memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan tangan Jimin di pipinya. Membuat Jimin menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan mulai mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

Perlahan, bibir Jimin menyentuh manis dan lembutnya bibir plump Yoongi. Hanya sebuah kecupan hangat namun dalam, Jimin mempertahankan kehangatan itu sebelum melanjutkannya.

Merasa tidak mendapat penolakan, Jimin mulai memainkan lidah nya, mengetuk pintu yang masih tertutup dan meminta izin untuk masuk kedalam gua hangat itu. Yoongi melakukannya, bibir plump itu terbuka membuat sang tamu melesat masuk mengekspose seluruh ruangan yang ada.

Rasa gelenyar hangat merambat ke seluruh tubuh Yoongi, memberikan impuls pada kedua tangan nya untuk berpegangan pada pundak kokoh milik Jimin. Yoongi merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang tak asing, sebuah kehangatan yang selalu ia damba. Namun Yoongi sendiri sulit mendeskripsikan dari siapa kehangatan itu berasal, hanya sebulir ingatan tentang rasa nyaman dan kehangatan yang pernah melingkupinya.

Kedua tangan Jimin kini telah menyamankan posisi pada pinggang ramping milik Yoongi, memeberinya sedikit remasan dan membawa tubuh itu untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

Jimin tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka, merasa menang karena miliknya telah kembali. Dan bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melepaskan Yoongi, sampai kapanpun.

Yoongi sendiri sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, entah kemana perginya kewarasan itu. Ciuman Jimin melenakan dirinya, bahkan kini kedua tangan Yoongi sudah mengalungkan diri di leher tegas Jimin.

"Mom?"

Suara kecil Jungkook menyeret paksa keduanya menuju daratan, dan Yoongi langsung melepaskan diri dari Jimin dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong laki laki itu.

"Mommy dan Chim Chim ahjussi sedang apa?" tanya Jungkook tidak mengerti.

Baik Jimin maupun Yoongi terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Jungkook, hingga Yoongi memutuskan untuk membawa pergi Jungkook dari sana dan tentu saja mengalihkan pertanyaan bocah lima tahun itu.

"Ah, Kookie sudah pulang! Apa Jungkook pulang bersama Seungkwan?"

"Ne!"

"Kookie pasti lapar, ayo kita ke dapur. Aku baru saja membuat kue tart coklat kesukaanmu!"

Dan tawaran menggiurkan Yoongi membuat Jungkook lupa dengan pertanyaannya, selanjutnya bocah lima tahun itu meraih tangan Yoongi dan bertolak menuju dapur dimana kue tart kesukaannya berada.

Jimin yang di tinggalkan hanya tersenyum, berharap setelah ini Yoongi tak menjauhinya karena canggung. Terlebih setelah ciuman mereka tadi. Jimin mengakui jika dirinya tidak dapat menahan diri jika terlalu dekat dengan Yoongi, rasanya ia sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

TBC

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIRST OF ALL, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIN YOONGI~~**

 **LOVE YA, LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE~~~**

 **Finally saya bisa update juga, maaf butuh waktu lama buat update,**

 **Saya kadang suka gak sreg sama ff yang udah saya tulis, jadi suka rewrite**

 **Makanya bikin update lama, but thanks to Minyoon moment yang lagi**

 **ONFIRE, jadi moodboster banget buat nulis,**

 **Pairing akan terus bertambah ya buat kedepannya,**

 **And special thanks to:**

 **Kyunie, Viyomi, sjhwmd, minyoon aegi, juliakie,**

 **Hantu Just In, arMyJi, vip93,vtan368, Park RinHyun-Uchiha,**

 **bittii,jimyoungi8895, amiodarxne,LittleDeviL94, Applepiee,**

 **minshubble, Uozumi Han, Shim Chami, jenbwi, CrazyPrince,**

 **taekookga, Jimsnoona, minyoonlovers...**

 **Maaf gak bisa bales review nya satu satu, tapi saya baca review kalian ko,**

 **Terimakasih untuk kritik dan sarannya, karena itu sangat membantu saya**

 **Untuk memperbaiki ff saya kedepannya, dan saya akan coba lebih teliti lagi,**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih buat yang udah baca, review, ngefav, dan ngefollow,**

 **Saya sangat menerima kritik atau pun saran, jadi bagi yang merasa ff ini banyak**

 **Kurangnya bisa kasih kritik atau pun saran, sekali lagi terimakasih ya~~**

 **Hope u enjoy to read this story, and see u on the next chapter,**

 **Pay pay~~~~**

 **...withloveJeonukim...**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEUKSANDO STORY**

 **Pairing: Park Jimin , Min Yoongi**

 **And the other cast...**

 **Genre: Romance, Family,Hurt, M-preg**

 **Warning: BOY x BOY, TYPO BERTEBARAN, BTS SEVENTEEN CAST**

 **Sebelum membaca, tolong perhatikan tahunnya ya...**

 **Jeonukim's present**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Min Yoongi 26th**

 **Park Jimin 30th**

 **Jeon Jungkook 5th**

 **Kim Mingyu 21th**

 **Jeon Wonwoo 17th**

 **.**

 **.**

[2017]

Sudah satu bulan Jimin tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dengan Yoongi, dan apa yang di khawatirkan oleh Jimin sepertinya menjadi kenyataan, kini Yoongi sedikit menjauh darinya setelah kejadian mereka berciuman. Entah itu saat berpapasan atau sekiranya mereka berada di ruangan yang sama, Yoongi akan berpura pura jika Jimin tidak ada disana. Hal itu membuat namja tiga puluh tahun itu heran, Yoongi bahkan tidak menolak saat ia menciumnya. Namun kini namja cantik itu malah mati matian menghindarinya.

Bahkan sikap Yoongi terlihat sangat jelas oleh Mingyu yang kebetulan berkunjung ke rumah nya.

"Hyung, apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Jimin hyung?"

Yoongi yang sedang sibuk menata potongan ikan ke dalam kotak kontainer pun menghentikan kegiatannya karena pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yoongi dengan wajah sedatar mungkin.

"Kau terlihat seperti menghindarinya hyung! Ada apa? Aku kan sudah pernah mengatakan jika dia berbuat hal buruk padamu, maka aku yang akan bertanggung jawab!" Yoongi bisa melihat keseriusan di wajah Mingyu.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya samar, harus kah ia mengatakan masalahnya pada Mingyu.

Hell! Mau di kemanakan wajahnya nanti, Mingyu pasti akan menggodanya habis habisan.

"Tidak ada hal serius, hanya sedikit jengkel melihat Jungkook yang terlalu dekat dengannya!"

Bohong,

Mingyu tau itu, bahkan ia sudah tau masalahnya karena sebenarnya Jimin yang menyuruh Mingyu untuk bertanya pada Yoongi.

"Itu wajar kan hyung, Kookie tidak pernah memiliki teman selain kita jika di rumah. Bahkan bertemu denganku saja jarang, dia pasti bosan bersamamu terus hyung!"

Setelah itu sebuah lemon utuh mendarat di wajah tampan seorang Kim Mingyu dan jangan tanyakan siapa pelakunya.

"Percuma saja bicara denganmu, kau selalu mebela Jimin!"

Yoongi selesai menutup semua kotak kontainer dan membawa mereka semua untuk masuk kedalam lemari pendingin, kali ini Mingyu membawa Salmon besar yang di pesan oleh Jimin. Awalnya Jimin akan memasukkan ikan besar dan utuh itu langsung ke dalam lemari pendingin, namun usahanya di gagalkan oleh Yoongi yang menjerit histeris. Dan ikan itu berakhir di tangan Yoongi.

Melihat Yoongi sedikit kesulitan membawa banyak kontainer di kedua tangannya tak membuat seorang Kim Mingyu menjadi sigap dan membantu, tapi hanya terkikik puas melihat hyung galak nya itu kesulitan. Dan hal itu membuat dirinya mendapat sebuah pukulan di kepalanya dari tangan Jimin yang berjalan ke dapur bersama dengan Jungkook yang mengekorinya.

"AW YAK! Jimin hyung! Kenapa memukul ku sih?"

"Jika ada orang yang sedang kesulitan, tanpa di minta kau harus membantu nya Kim Mingyu!"

Jawab Jimin sambil lalu dan mengambil alih beberapa kontainer dari tangan Yoongi dan membiarkan namja cantik itu menata nya di lemari pendingin mereka yang besar.

"Dasar pasangan tukang pukul, kalian suka sekali menganiaya ku!"

"Bicara lagi maka aku benar benar akan menganiaya mu Gyu!" kali ini Yoongi menyuarakan diri meskipun kegiatan menyusun kotak kotak berisi ikan itu tetap ia lakukan.

Mingyu menatap Jimin geram, dan hanya di balas seringai mengejek dari namja yang lebih tua.

"Kookie ngantuk~" rengek Jungkook sembari menarik tarik ujung kemeja yang di pakai Yoongi.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Kookie, setelah ini selesai kita tidur siang!"

Jungkook mengangguk patuh dan tetap berdiri di antara Yoongi dan Jimin yang masih membantu membawakan beberapa kontainer.

Senyum tercetak di bibir Mingyu, melihat mereka bertiga terasa begitu manis seperti sebuah keluarga bahagia.

Selesai menata, Yoongi langsung berlalu dari tempat itu dengan Jungkook dalam gendongan nya dan meninggalkan Jimin juga Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera mengatakan semua kebenarannya hyung, ku rasa Yoongi hyung akan mengerti meskipun sulit. Dan kau tidak perlu menahan diri seperti itu!"

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan Gyu! Waktu itu mungkin memang salahku yang tidak bisa menahan diri, jadi sekarang yang harus aku lakukan adalah berusaha membuat Yoongi untuk tidak menjauhiku! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya lagi..."

"Apa sedalam itu luka yang hyung berikan padanya, sampai Yoongi hyung benar benar melupakanmu?"

Jimin hanya meringis mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu.

Apakah Yoongi sangat tersakiti hingga melupakannya?

"Entah lah Gyu, semua memang salahku. Dan sekarang yang ingin aku lakukan hanya memperbaikinya!"

Mingyu tersenyum simpatik melihat keadaan hyung nya itu. Mingyu tau, sangat tau jika Jimin mencintai Yoongi melebihi apapun. Dan Mingyu yakin, suatu saat nanti Yoongi bisa kembali pada Jimin. Dan mungkin saja saat semua itu terjadi ia juga sudah bersama dengan Wonwoo dalam pelukannya.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Wonwoo meminta izin pada orang tua nya yang sedang kedatangan tamu itu untuk pergi ke kamar dengan alasan jika ia harus cepat cepat belajar untuk ujian yang akan di adakan esok hari. Tentu saja sang ayah akan mengizinkannya, hal itu terlihat begitu alami tanpa di buat buat. Meskipun Wonwoo memiliki maksud lain saat ia tiba di kamarnya.

Wonwoo teringat akan sesuatu setelah melihat ayahnya dan tamu- yang bisa di katakan rekan bisnis- nya itu membahas tentang sebuah surat perjanjian yang di kemas dengan sebuah amplop coklat, hal itu mengingatkan Wonwoo pada sebuah amplop yang di berika Mingyu padanya bulan lalu. Hingga saat ini Wonwoo belum membukanya karena ia belum menemukan saat yang tepat, Wonwoo tidak boleh gegabah hingga barang tersebut di ketahui oleh ayahnya atau siapapun termasuk ibu nya sendiri.

Setelah merasa aman dan mengunci pintu kamarnya, Wonwoo membawa sebuah amplop coklat yang selama ini ia sembunyikan di dalam lemari menuju ruang rahasia yang ia miliki di kamarnya sendiri. Sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup nyaman.

Wonwoo menyebutnya sebagai perpustakaan kecil pribadi, karena ruangan itu di dominasi oleh tumpukan buku buku yang ia suka. Tidak ada yang menyadari ruangan ini, karena hanya Wonwoo yang mengetahuinya. Sekalipun itu adalah maid di rumah mereka, tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan ruangan ini.

Wonwoo menemukannya ketika ia masih berusia tujuh tahun, saat ia sadar jika ada sebuah pintu di balik wallpaper dinding di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Wonwoo merobek wallpaper tersebut dan membuka pintu yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu dengan merusak kuncinya, dan betapa takjubnya ia saat mengetahui jika pintu itu terhubung dengan sebuah ruangan kecil dan sejak saat itu ia menjadikannya sebagai ruangan tempat sembunyi. Bersembunyi jika ayah dan ibu nya sedang bertengkar hebat, Wonwoo tidak pernah menyukai hal itu.

Setelah memastikan pintunya tertutup, Wonwoo mulai menyamankan dirinya di sebuah sudut yang telah ia ubah menjadi tempat baca. Perlahan ia mebuka amplop coklat itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Senyum terkembang di bibir Wonwoo, membuat hidungnya sedikit mengkerut kecil membuat tangkai kacamata yang ia pakai bergerak samar. Wonwoo tersenyum memegang beberapa buah foto yang di cetak tidak terlalu besar, foto dengan gambaran sang adik yang kini sudah semakin besar.

Wonwoo mendengus dan terkekeh melihat beberapa foto yang menampilkan Jungkook dengan Mingyu, dan secara refleks Wonwoo meraih sebuah kotak di dekat nya dan membuknya. Ia mengambil sebuah album foto kecil dan memasukkan foto foto itu kesana, terlihat di bagian awal sudah terisi beberapa foto Jungkook yang ia dapatkan setelah mereka berpisah.

"Kookie~ kau sudah semakin besar sekarang, hyung sangat merindukanmu! Ku harap kau baik baik saja bersama Yoongi hyung, hmm, meskipun aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Melihat kau tumbuh semakin sehat membuat hyung yakin jika Yoongi hyung adalah orang yang sangat baik Kooki~ah..."

Jemari Wonwoo mengelus foto Jungkook, ia sangat merindukan adik nya itu. Sudah dua tahun sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan sang adik. Hingga jemarinya beralih pada sebuah foto yang berisi tiga orang disana, Wonwoo mengenal mereka semua tentu saja. Foto itu adalah sebuah foto selca Mingyu, Jungkook, dan Jimin.

Wonwoo tersenyum, Jimin, Park Jimin...

Seseorang yang kini ia jadikan harapan untuk bisa keluar dari neraka buatan ayahnya sendiri.

Melihat Jimin, Wonwoo tersadar jika dalam amplop coklat itu tak hanya foto saja namun ada sebuah surat dan beberapa barang yang terbungkus.

Sebuah surat yang setelah Wonwoo baca berisi tentang pesan Jimin padanya.

"Huh, waktunya sebentar lagi eoh? Baiklah, aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu Jimin hyung!"

Setelahnya Wonwoo melipat surat itu dan menyimpannya di tempat yang aman, lalu membuka satu lagi bungkusan yang tidak terlalu besar. Kali ini Wonwoo yakin barang ini bukan lah pemberian Jimin, melihatnya membuat pipi Wonwoo bersemu merah. Mata rubahnya berbinar menatap sebuah gelang yang menurutnya sangat cantik, dan ia memakainya.

Tak ada surat atau pun note, namun Wonwoo yakin jika gelang ini adalah pemberian Mingyu. Cantik sangat cantik, ia menyukainya.

Satu alasan yang juga menguatkan Wonwoo dan berjanji akan terus bertahan adalah Mingyu, sosok namja yang telah memikat hatinya sejak namja itu baru datang ke rumahnya. Sosok yang dulu selalu mengacuhkan dirinya, bahkan menganggap dirinya tak ada. Namun semua berbeda sekarang, namja itu kini membuat keberadaannya bagai sebuah kado paling berharga di dunia ini.

Karena Mingyu membuat Wonwoo merasa berharga.

.

.

 _ **[2013]**_

 _ **BRAK**_

 _ **Tuan Jeon memukul meja kerjanya dengan sangat keras, bahkan kaca yang melapisi permukaannya retak. Emosinya tak dapat ia bendung mendengar pengawal kepercayaannya meninggal dan mayatnya tak di temukan. Pengawalnya yang lain melaporkan jika Kim Mingyu dan dua rekannya terbunuh, namun jasad yang di temukan oleh polisi hanya lah kedua pengawalnya yang lain. Sedangkan Mingyu tak di temukan.**_

 _ **Polisi mengatakan jika mobil mereka tercebur kedalam sungai dan hanya dua orang yang di temukan, namun luka tusukan di tubuh kedua pengawalnya itu membuat tuan Jeon geram. Mereka meninggal bukan karena sebuah kecelakaan, namun niat jahatnya untuk menyingkirkan Min Yoongi di ketahui oleh seseorang.**_

 _ **Seseorang yang hingga kini selalu menghambat rencana nya, bahkan tuan Jeon sendiri tak pernah tau siapa yang tengah ia hadapi saat ini. Karena orang itu tak pernah meninggalkan jejak, bahkan sedikitpun tuan Jeon tak pernah bisa melacaknya.**_

" _ **Apa kau tau kemana perginya Min Yoongi?"**_

" _ **Kami sudah mencoba melacaknya tuan, namun semua datanya lenyap. Kami menemukan rumahnya kosong tak tersisa satu barangpun, dan semua informasi tentang dirinya juga mendadak hilang. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana Min Yoongi saat ini tuan!"**_

" _ **Tetap cari dia, dan jangan lupakan Mingyu. Seret dia kehadapanku jika dia masih hidup, karena aku yakin jika dia tidak mati! Dan...**_

 _ **Tetap lah mencari siapa sebenarnya musuh kita, karena dia telah membuat kesabaranku habis!"**_

" _ **Baik tuan!"**_

 _ **Lalu pengawal itu keluar dari ruangan kerja tuan Jeon tanpa menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang tengah menyembunyikan dirinya di dekat sebuah lemari yang berada di depan ruang kerja tuan Jeon.**_

" _ **Mi-mingyu hyung... andwe..."**_

 _ **Tanpa membuat suara sedikitpun Wonwoo pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya menuju kamarnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Wonwoo termangu di kamarnya, setelah mendengar kabar hilangnya Mingyu beberapa bulan lalu membuat dirinya jadi semakin mengurung diri. Bahkan ia tak begitu tertarik untuk bermain dengan adik bungsunya, ia lebih suka berdiam di kamar sendirian.**_

 _ **Namun lama kelamaan Wonwoo merasa jenuh, dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Menyelinap keluar dari mansion tanpa di ketahui pengawal ayahnya adalah keahlian Wonwoo, bahkan tak ada yang sadar saat Wonwoo telah meninggalkan rumahnya. Wonwoo hanya berniat untuk pergi ke toko buku bekas langganannya di pinggir kota, tidak akan ada yang menyadari keberadaannya disana. Tempat itu sudah menjadi tempat pelarian terbaiknya setelah ruang rahasia di dalam kamarnya, tapi karena itu juga ia sering di pukuli sang ayah karena kabur.**_

 _ **Ayahnya baru akan sadar jika Wonwoo kabur saat anak itu pulang melewati pintu depan, dan ya, Wonwoo sengaja melakukannya. Agar ayahnya tau jika ia kabur. Selama ini ayahnya tidak terlalu menganggap dirinya juga ibunya, semua hanya terlihat harmonis di khal layak umum. Namun pada kenyataannya rumah tangga orang tuanya tidaklah seharmonis yang orang lihat.**_

 _ **Jujur Wonwoo sangat membenci ayahnya, karena kehadirannya di dunia ini hanya di gunakan untuk menjadi pelengkap. Bahkan ayahnya menikahi sang ibu bukan karena cinta, namun kekuasaan milik keluarga ibunyalah yang ayahnya inginkan. Hingga sang ibu sangat jarang berada di rumah, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang tumbuh di tangan pengasuh.**_

 _ **Lalu bagaimana bisa Wonwoo memiliki seorang adik?**_

 _ **Namanya Jeon Jungkook, seorang bayi berusia hampir dua tahun yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Wonwoo tak pernah bisa membenci Jungkook meski pada kenyataannya ia tahu jika Jungkook tidak lahir dari rahim yang sama dengannya. Jungkook adalah putra ayahnya dengan seorang wanita spesial yang Wonwoo kenal sebagai obsesi sang ayah.**_

 _ **Wanita itu bukanlah pengganggu rumah tangga orang tuanya, ibu Wonwoo selalu menyakinkan hal itu padanya. Wanita itu tak patut untuk di benci, bahkan wanita itu adalah korban keegoisan sang ayah. Ibunya selalu meminta Wonwoo untuk menyayangi Jungkook dan menjaganya, jika saja suatu saat sang ayah akan melakukan hal buruk pada anak itu.**_

 _ **Setelah kehadiran Jungkook di rumah itu, ibu Wonwoo selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pulang melihat keadaannya dan sang adik. Meski Jungkook bukan putranya, Han Jihyun, ibu Wonwoo itu selalu memperlalukan Jungkook dengan baik. Karena ia merasa iba dengan bayi kecil yang sudah di pisahkan dengan ibunya.**_

 _ **Memikirkan semua itu membuat Wonwoo tak fokus hingga menabrak seseorang.**_

" _ **Ah maaf ..." ucap Wonwoo sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.**_

 _ **Saat mendongak untuk melihat wajah orang yang ia tabrak Wonwoo di buat terkejut.**_

" _ **Mi-mingyu hyung?"**_

" _ **Ikut aku sekarang!" ucap Mingyu masih dengan wajah nya yang datar.**_

 _ **Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan pasrah saat lengannya di seret oleh Mingyu, ia tak melawan. Hal yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah perasaan bahagia luar biasa saat melihat Mingyu yang selama ini ia rindukan, bukan rasa takut.**_

 _ **Mingyu membawa Wonwoo menuju tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobil yang ia bawa dan memasukkan Wonwoo kesana. Setelahnya ia duduk di kursi kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan diam dan wajah datar khas dirinya, membuat suasana saat itu menjadi sangat canggung. Wowoo sendiri tidak berbicara apapun, ia hanya diam menuruti Mingyu yang entah akan membawanya kemana. Hanya satu hal yang ia pikirkan saat ini, ia merasa aman.**_

 _ **Perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir satu jam setengah itu tetap di isi dengan keheningan, hingga Mingyu menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir tebing tepi pantai. Wonwoo tau jika ia berada jauh di luar Seoul, namun tanpa ada pikiran buruk sekalipun ia tetap tenang karena ada Mingyu disana.**_

" _ **Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu dengan pandangan masih lurus kedepan.**_

" _ **Kenapa apa?"**_

" _ **Kau!" kini Mingyu memutar tubuh menghadap lawan bicaranya.**_

" _ **Aku? "**_

" _ **Ya kau, kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa harus semudah ini?"**_

" _ **Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo masih dengan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk.**_

" _ **Kau- kau seharusnya memberontak dan menolak saat aku membawmu pergi! Tapi kenapa semudah ini?"**_

" _ **Kenapa aku harus menolak?"**_

" _ **Karena ini aku, karena aku adalah Kim Mingyu! Aku yang sangat membencimu juga keluargamu! Kau bahkan sudah tau itu kan, jangan pura pura bodoh!"**_

 _ **Wonwoo menunduk dan menautkan jemarinya, ia terdiam cukup lama hingga terisak pelan.**_

" _ **JAWAB AKU BODOH! KAU TIDAK TULI KAN? JAWAB AKU JANGAN MALAH MENANGIS DASAR SIALAN!"**_

 _ **Mingyu mengepalkan tangan kanannya, sungguh ia ingin sekali memukul sesuatu. Mingyu tau jika Wonwoo hanya berpura pura tidak tau dengan maksud dan tujuannya saat ini, tentu saja Wonwoo tau jika Mingyu akan mencelakainya tapi kenapa anak itu hanya diam dan menuruti Mingyu.**_

 _ **Sebenarnya tanpa di tanya pun Wonwoo tau, sangat tau, jika Mingyu membenci dirinya dan terus berusaha mencelakai dirinya sejak dulu. Tapi perasaan Wonwoo padanya mengalahkan semuanya, Wonwoo bahkan rela mati demi kebahagiaan Mingyu yang sangat ingin membalaskan dendam pada ayahnya. Mingyu sendiri yang mengatakkannya, dulu sebelum ia menghilang, saat itu rencana nya gagal saat ia ingin membunuh Wonwoo. Dan dia benar benar mengatakan niatnya pada Wonwoo, meskipun hal itu tak membuat Wonwoo takut padanya.**_

" _ **A-aku merindukanmu hyung..."**_

 _ **Dan Mingyu juga tau, jika Wonwoo mencintainya.**_

 _ **Berkali kali anak itu mengatan perasaannya pada dirinya.**_

 _ **Ironis bukan? Saat niat jahatmu di balas dengan cinta yang tulus.**_

 _ **Hal yang Mingyu takutkan selama ini adalah jatuh pada objek sasaran yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membalas kan dendam masa lalu keluarganya.**_

 _ **Wonwoo masih tertunduk dengan isak tangis samar namun menyayat hati siapa pun yang melihatnya.**_

 _ **Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar, sungguh ia tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Ia merasa malu dan merasa di permainkan oleh takdir. Meski otaknya menyangkal, tapi perasaannya tidak. Ada sedikit rasa sakit disana saat melihat Wonwoo menangis.**_

" _ **Berhenti menangis!"**_

 _ **Perlahan isak tangis itu mereda, meinggalkan suara sesenggukan kecil disana. Mingyu meraih sebelah bahu Wonwoo yang di balut Hodie kebesaran milik anak itu.**_

" _ **Akh..."**_

 _ **Wonwoo merasakan sakit, bukan karena kerasnya cengkraman tangan Mingyu pada bahunya melainkan luka memar yang masih belum hilang. Hal itu membuat Mingyu mengumpat samar.**_

" _ **Buka Hodie mu!" Wonwoo menurut saja dan membuka Hodie kebesaran miliknya yang menyisakan kaus putih longgar.**_

 _ **Perlahan Mingyu menyingkap lengan baju Wonwoo dan melihat luka memar yang cukup parah disana, hingga ia sendiri sedikit meringis melihat luka itu yang pasti masih sangat sakit terlebih saat ia sentuh tadi.**_

" _ **Ku tanya padamu dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur! Siapa yang melakukannya?"**_

" _ **Ayah..."**_

 _ **Jadi benar apa yang di perbincangkan oleh beberapa teman pengawalnya saat dulu ia masih berada di mansion tuan Jeon jika tuan Jeon sering kali memukuli putranya sendiri.**_

" _ **Hyung... K- ku mohon bawa aku pergi bersamamu!"**_

 _ **Wonwoo memohon dengan raut wajah penuh harap.**_

" _ **Atau bunuh aku sekarang, dan dendam mu akan terbalaskan. Ayah pasti akan geram meskipun sebenarnya aku ini tidak berharga, ku mohon lepaskan aku dari rumah ayah. Sekalipun aku harus kehilangan nyawa aku rela hyung!"**_

 _ **Usianya masih empat belas tahun, dan wajah menderitanya sudah seperti seumur hidup. Wonwoo menangis lagi, sungguh ia lelah sangat lelah. Tangisan yang menyadarkan Kim Mingyu atas keegoisannya selama ini, keegoisan yang melupakan jika Wonwoo juga adalah korban dari si keparat Jeon itu.**_

 _ **Perlahan dengan keyakinan yang di bimbing oleh hati nuraninya, Mingyu memeluk tubuh kecil nan kurus itu kedalam dekapannya. Menyandarkan kepala Wonwoo di dadanya berharap semua beban anak itu akan hilang. Dan berkali kali mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena selama ini ia telah di butakan oleh dendam, hingga melupakan fakta jika bukan hanya dirinya yang terluka tapi anak ini juga. Anak laki laki yang selama ini selalu berusaha ia lukai, namun bukan malah takut atau membencinya melainkan mencintainya dengan sangat tulus. Anak ini, Jeon Wonwoo...**_

" _ **Menangislah, dan maaf kan aku... aku berjanji akan membawamu keluar dari sana dan menyudahi penderitaan kita...**_

 _ **Dan... demi Tuhan...**_

 _ **Aku juga mencintaimu Wonwoo~ah..."**_

 _ **Tidak kah semua nya terasa lebih baik sekarang, dengan sebuah kejujuran yang merontokkan dinding kebencian yang mengabutkan cinta yang sebenarnya tumbuh di sana, di dalam hatinya.**_

 _ **Mingyu tau jika semuanya akan lebih mudah, Jimin pernah mengatakan padanya jika dendam dan kebenciannya hanya tertuju pada tuan Jeon, tidak dengan Wonwoo. Dan ya, Jimin memang benar.**_

 _ **Bahkan ia mulai mencintai anak itu...**_

 _ **.**_

.

Yoongi merasakan sesuatu yang ringan dan lembut menyapa telapak kaki pucatnya, saat ia melihat kesekelilingnya dan mendapati sebuah ruangan asing namun terasa familiar di saat yang bersamaan. Kakinya menyentuh karpet berbulu lembut yang menyediakan kehangatan serta kelembutan yang membuat Yoongi tersenyum tenang, setelah nya ia baru menyadari jika sedari tadi ia terlelap di atas sebuah single sofa yang tak kalah nyaman dari karpet berbulu di bawahnya.

Yoongi merasa enggan untuk beranjak dari sana, meskipun ia penasaran ada dimana ia sekarang. Tak lama suara pintu terbuka menyadarkan dirinya, dan seseorang itu melangkah masuk setelah menutup pintu. Yoongi hanya siaga karena ia sama sekali tidak tau siapa yang masuk kesana karena posisi sofa itu membelakangi pintu, hingga sebuah kehangatan lain menyapa lehernya.

"Ji-jimin..." Yoongi tersentak kaget setelah ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jimin yang sedang memeluknya tersenyum hangat.

"Bagaimana hari mu sayang?" Yoongi masih saja terdiam.

Cup

Jimin mengecup pipi Yoongi dan setelahnya menempelkan pipi mereka.

"Kenapa diam saja dan hanya memperhatikan ku? Rindu padaku eum?"

"J-Jimin kita ada dimana?"

"Rumah kita sayang..."

"Rumah?"

Yoongi melihat Jimin menyeringai.

Setelah itu Yoongi merasakan Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke sudut lain di ruangan itu. Yoongi terus memperhatikan pergerakan Jimin, hingga Yoongi di buat terkejut saat Jimin kembali padanya dengan sebuah gelas berisi minuman yang Yoongi sendiri tidak tau apa.

"Minumlah sayang..."

"Apa itu?"

"Hanya sebuah vitamin, ku rasa sesuatu di dalam perutmu perlu untuk di bersihkan!"

Yoongi sontak melihat ke arah perutnya yang sedikit membesar, entah apa yang terjadi. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya ia merasakan ada sebuah pergerakan di dalam sana, dan hal itu membuat Yoongi melebarkan matanya takut serta dengan possesif memeluk perutnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Jimin?" tanya Yoongi takut takut.

"Bayi itu hanya akan membuatmu sakit sayang, ku mohon- biarkan dia pergi dari sana!"

Yoongi mulai mengerti situasinya saat ini, dengan refleks Yoongi menepis gelas yang Jimin bawa hingga terjatuh.

"PERGI KAU! JANGAN GANGGU BAYI KU!"

Yoongi bisa melihat wajah Jimin yang berubah menjadi sangat sedih.

"Ku mohon Yoongi... Aku mencintaimu..."

Yoongi merasa sangat ketakutan, hingga rasanya ia ingin lari dari sana. Namun kakinya terasa kaku dan sulit untuk bergerak. Hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah memeluk perutnya posesif.

Tidak, ia tidak akan menyerah dan kehilangan bayi nya.

"Tidak Jimin! Ku mohon pergilah, bayi ini milik ku! Kau tidak berhak apa pun atas dirinya!"

"Tapi aku ayahnya Yoongi, dia, bayi kita... Ku mohon... Aku tidak bisa kehilangan mu..."

Jimin semakin mendekat membuat Yoongi menjadi semakin histeris.

"PERGI! PERGI JANGAN SENTUH BAYIKU! PERGI!"

"Yoongi! Yoongi! Yoongi!"

Yoongi tidak ingin melihat Jimin hingga ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

"PERGI JIMIN! PERGI!"

.

Sontak Yoongi membuka kedua matanya dengan nafas terengah engah serta keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuh nya dan mendapati Jimin berada di hadapannya khawatir.

"Yoongi, apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi mendudukan dirinya, ah, ternyata ia tertidur di sofa. Dan yang tadi itu hanyalah mimpi, mungkin. Kini Jimin beralih duduk di samping dirinya dengan memberikan segelas air putih.

Yoongi terdiam, semua terasa begitu nyata. Melihat Jimin memberikan gelas itu padanya seperti sebuah De javu bagi Yoongi, dan bukannya menerima gelas itu Yoongi malah menyentuh perut datarnya dan menghela nafas berat. Sungguh yang tadi itu memang hanya sebuah mimpi, tapi mimpi buruk yang amat sangat buruk yang terasa begitu nyata yang pernah ia alami.

Tapi kenapa harus Jimin?

Kenapa semua terasa begitu nyata?

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi menyentuh perutnya hanya menatap Yoongi nanar, namun tanpa berkata apapun ia memaksa Yoongi untuk minum dan di terima begitu saja oleh Yoongi.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Jimin.

"Hm..."

"Sebaiknya tidurlah di kamar, jangan tidur di sofa. Kau hanya akan membuat tubuhmu sakit!"

Yoongi hanya diam, namun namja manis itu menatap Jimin dalam dalam.

"Jimin..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Tentu saja pertanyaan Yoongi membuat Jimin terkejut bukan main, namun ia tetap berusaha biasa biasa saja. Perlahan Jimin menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi dan mengusapnya sayang.

"Ya, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Apa kita saling kenal?"

Jimin tak langsung menjawab, ia hanya menatap Yoongi sesaat sebelum mengecup sekilas bibir Yoongi yang pucat tanpa perlawanan.

"Lebih dari itu Yoongi..."

Yoongi bisa melihat tatapan penuh luka di mata Jimin, ia yakin jika Jimin yang berada dalam mimpinya tadi adalah orang yang sama dengan Jimin yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

"Kau berada dalam mimpi buruk ku Jimin... Aku tidak mengerti, bisa kau beri tau aku apa hubungan kita dimasa lalu? Dan kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mengenalimu? Semuanya... Semua terasa begitu nyata..."

Yoongi melihat Jimin benar benar terluka saat ia mengatakan hal itu, sungguh ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Mengapa semua nya seakan familiar namun asing di saat yang bersamaan, bahkan sentuhan Jimin terasa akrab baginya.

Perlahan Yoongi menyentuh sebelah tangan Jimin.

"Aku tidak mengerti Jimin... hanya saja aku-" Yoongi merasa ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"A-aku merindukanmu Jimin...

T-tapi...

Aku tidak tau siapa dirimu! Kau- kau tidak pernah ada dalam memoriku Jimin..."

Jimin menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya, Ya Tuhan, ia tau jika dosa nya tak terampuni. Tapi sesulit ini kah jalan hidupnya untuk mendapatkan kembali Yoongi-nya.

"Jimin... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Perlahan Yoongi terisak, sungguh ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya saat ini. Semua terasa begitu membingungkan.

"Yoongi, berhentilah menjauhiku. Maaf karena sudah lancang mencium mu, tapi ku mohon jangan menjauhiku lagi. Biarkan semua ini berjalan dengan semestinya, karena kau tidak mungkin memaksamu untuk mengingat siapa aku. Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya sayang, untuk itu tetaplah di sisi ku. Ku mohon jangan menjauhiku..." Jimin pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yoongi yang masih terisak.

Tak ada hal lain yang membuat hati Jimin terasa seperti di remuk kan selain melihat Yoongi menangis. Mungkin Tuhan memang sedang memberinya hukuman atas apa yang telah ia lakukan di masa lalu, hingga membuat separuh jiwa nya menjauh meskipun berada dalam dekapan tangannya.

"Tidur lah... Kau pasti lelah..."

Bukannya beranjak dari sana, namun Yoongi malah memeluk Jimin dan menjadikan namja itu sebagai sandarannya untuk terlelap. Yoongi hanya mengikuti instingnya, bahkan ia merasa jika dekapan tubuh Jimin adalah tempat teraman dan ternyaman yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Temani aku, ku mohon..." lirih Yoongi.

Sebuah senyuman tulus tercetak jelas di wajah Jimin, lalu ia memperbaiki posisi mereka dan membuat keduanya mendapat posisi ternyaman di atas sofa itu.

"Tidurlah... Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu..."

Kalimat sederhana namun membuat hati Yoongi lega setengah mati, ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang Jimin. Hingga tercium aroma tubuh Jimin yang harus Yoongi akui sangat menenangkan. Aroma tubuh yang membuat Yoongi seakan kembali kepada tempatnya, aroma yang secara sadar atau tidak telah ia rindukan dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Apakah benar Jimin itu tidak pernah ada dalam memorinya?

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

 **Saya harap kalian sudah punya sedikit gambaran buat masa lalu mereka ya~**

 **Ini lebih singkat dari chapter kemarin, but I think it's enough...**

 **Saya bukan tipe penulis yang bisa fast update, karena saya takut kualitas ceritanya jadi menurun karena saya terlalu cepet update dan jalan ceritanya jadi gak jelas.**

 **Thanks alot for my lovely readers, thanks for fav, follow and review this story. Hope u will always enjoy it.**

 **Mind to review?**

 **See you next chapter~**

 **...withloveJeonukim...**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEUKSANDO STORY**

 **Pairing: Park Jimin , Min Yoongi**

 **And the other cast...**

 **Genre: Romance, Family,Hurt, M-preg**

 **Warning: BOY x BOY, TYPO BERTEBARAN, BTS SEVENTEEN CAST**

 **Sebelum membaca, tolong perhatikan tahunnya ya...**

 **Jeonukim's present**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Min Yoongi 26th**

 **Park Jimin 30th**

 **Jeon Jungkook 5th**

 **Kim Mingyu 21th**

 **Jeon Wonwoo 17th**

 **[PREVIOUS CHAPTER]**

" _ **Temani aku, ku mohon..." lirih Yoongi.**_

 _ **Sebuah senyuman tulus tercetak jelas di wajah Jimin, lalu ia memperbaiki posisi mereka dan membuat keduanya mendapat posisi ternyaman di atas sofa itu.**_

" _ **Tidurlah... Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu..."**_

 _ **Kalimat sederhana namun membuat hati Yoongi lega setengah mati, ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang Jimin. Hingga tercium aroma tubuh Jimin yang harus Yoongi akui sangat menenangkan. Aroma tubuh yang membuat Yoongi seakan kembali kepada tempatnya, aroma yang secara sadar atau tidak telah ia rindukan dalam alam bawah sadarnya.**_

 _ **Apakah benar Jimin itu tidak pernah ada dalam memorinya?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

[2017]

Yoongi perlahan membuka kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat, di tatapnya langit langit kamar yang sangat ia kenal sebagai kamar nya. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan kamarnya, hanya saja kilasan ingatan tentang kejadian semalam membuat Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Semalam ia tidak tidur di kamarnya, melainkan di sofa ruang santai. Dan fakta yang harus Yoongi ingat adalah ia tidur dalam rengkuhan hangat seorang Park Jimin.

Selanjutnya, otak Yoongi mulai memutar kilas balik mimpi aneh yang juga terjadi padanya sebelum ia tidur kembali. Anehnya ia masih mengingat detail bagaimana mimpi itu bisa terjadi, benarkah itu hanya sebuah mimpi?

Bunyi dengungan tiba tiba mengisi kepala Yoongi, seakan memaksanya untuk menghentikan semua pengulangan memori itu. Dengungan yang di sertai rasa pusing yang sedikit menyiksa, hingga saat suara itu berhenti karena atensi nya teralihkan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka. Sekejap Yoongi bersyukur karena hal itu membuat rasa sakit nya berhenti, namun melihat siapa yang datang membuat Yoongi tidak menjadi lebih baik.

Park Jimin, dengan senyuman yang selalu membuat Yoongi bertanya tanya siapa sebenarnya laki laki ini. Pagi ini Jimin terlihat begitu santai namun tetap tampan seperti biasanya, membawa sebuah nampan yang Yoongi bisa lihat berisi sarapan pagi yang sangat sederhana dan mudah dibuat. Segelas susu dengan roti isi. Jangan lupakan sosok yang mengekorinya, dan itu adalah bayi kesayangan Yoongi, Jungkook. Anak itu terlihat sudah segar dengan kaus biru bermotif pesawat kesayangannya.

"Selamat pagi Mom~" ucap Jungkook gembira tak lupa dengan pelukan hangat bocah kecil itu pada Yoongi yang dengan senang hati membuka lengannya.

"Pagi Kookie~ Tumben sekali kau sudah mandi? Ku rasa ini hari Minggu!"

"Chim chim ahjussi bilang Mommy sedang sakit, jadi Kookie mandi dengan ahjussi lalu membuatkan Mommy sarapan!"

Yoongi gemas sendiri melihatnya, membuat dirinya tak tahan hingga menghujani Jungkook dengan ciuman kecil di wajah.

"Hihihi... Geli Mom~"

Kesenangan Yoongi dan Jungkook terhenti karena seseorang yang eksistensi nya terabaikan itu meletakan punggung tangannya pada kening Yoongi.

"Kenapa demam mu belum juga turun?" ucap Jimin.

"Eh? Memangnya aku demam?" tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Hmm, semalaman kau mengigau saat tertidur di sofa! Jadi aku memindahkanmu kesini!" pipi Yoongi bersemu sendiri mendengar nya.

"M-maaf sudah merepotkan..." lagi lagi Jimin hanya tersenyum.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, baiklah sekarang kau harus sarapan dan minum obat yang sudah kusediakan. Kookie mau menemani Mommy sarapan atau ikut dengan ahjussi?"

"Kookie mau menemani Mommy saja, nanti Kookie main lagi sama ahjussi!"

"Baiklah, aku ada di taman belakang jika kau mencariku buddy~ Jangan merepotkan Mommy yang sedang sakit!"  
"Ayyay Kapten!"

Setelahnya Jimin pergi dengan meninggalkan sebuah usakan hangat di kepala Yoongi, membuat pipi nya semakin merah. Cara Jimin menyebut nya 'Mommy' untuk Jungkook adalah hal paling manis yang pernah Yoongi dengar selama ini, membuat jantungnya serasa meletup letup.

Rasa itu ada lagi, sebuah rasa yang dulu pernah Yoongi rasakan. Namun Yoongi sendiri ragu tentang kapan dan pada siapa perasaan semacam ini pernah tumbuh dalam dirinya. Park Jimin sangat sulit di definisikan, tentang seperti apa dirinya, bahkan tentang siapa dirinya bagi Yoongi. Seperti perasaan yang sudah sudah, Jimin itu asing dan familiar di saat yang bersamaan.

.

.

Setelah puas menemani Yoongi hingga siang menjelang, Jungkook tertidur pulas di ranjang milik Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri memutuskan untuk mandi meskipun suhu tubuhnya belum juga turun, namun ia merasa jika ia harus mandi. Setelahnya Yoongi berniat untuk meletakan sisa sarapannya ke dapur, namun atensi nya teralihkan oleh sosok Jimin yang sedang berada di halaman belakang.

Samar Yoongi bisa melihat Jimin yang sedang melukis, hal yang selama ini selalu menjadi saat yang Yoongi tunggu. Menurut Yoongi, Park Jimin yang sedang melukis itu terlihat gagah dan seksi. Tanpa sadar semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi chubby nya, entah karena kulitnya yang terlalu putih atau memang pesona seorang Park Jimin sebegitu hebatnya hingga pipi Yoongi selalu merah di buatnya.

Yoongi pun bergegas menuju ke dapur dan meletakan nampan berisi sisa sarapannya di wastafel dapur lalu mulai membersihkannya, sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Jimin berada. Karena bagian belakang rumah Yoongi hanya di batasi oleh kaca, hingga memungkinkan Yoongi untuk melakukannya. Dalam hati Yoongi bersyukur memiliki sebuah taman kecil di belakang rumah yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari pantai. Karena tempat itu kini memiliki daya tarik tersendiri baginya, tentu saja sejak kedatangan Jimin kesana.

Setelah selesai membereskan dapur yang ternyata sedikit kacau, keadaannya akan menjadi seperti itu jika ia membiarkan Jimin dan Jungkook bermain dengan dapurnya. Yoongi berjalan menuju taman belakang yang ternyata sudah kosong, Jimin sudah tidak ada disana, hanya menyisakan peralatan lukis dan kanvas milik Jimin.

Yoongi perlahan mendekat untuk melihat dengan jelas apa yang Jimin lukis disana. Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya heran, dalam ekspektasinya ia akan melihat setidaknya gambaran laut atau yang berhubungan dengannya. Namun yang tampak di hadapannya sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan dengan pantai atau apa yang Yoongi angankan, melainkan sebuah gambaran keadaan di taman bermain dengan tampilan warna ceria khas kegembiraan tempat favorit anak anak.

Sebuah komedi putar dengan warna warni apik menjadi latar belakang yang manis disana, hingga atensi Yoongi teralihkan oleh sebuah sudut yang mana terdapat siluet seorang anak laki laki yang tengah menggenggam beberapa ikat balon di tangan kiri dan sebuah permen kapas di tangan kanan.

Manis, menyenangkan, indah, dan...

Menyakitkan...

Lagi lagi Yoongi mengernyit saat perasaan dengan denyut menyakitkan itu melintas dalam ingatannya.

"Suka dengan apa yang ku buat?" suara itu menarik Yoongi dari lamunannya.

"Uhm- ah ya, lukisan yang bagus!"

Jimin semakin mendekat dengan senyuman yang selalu Yoongi suka. Laki laki itu berdiri di samping Yoongi, lalu mendaratkan kedua tangannya untuk membimbing bahu Yoongi memutar kedepan. Untuk melihat lagi lukisan itu.

"Coba katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan saat melihat nya!"

Yoongi yang gugup hanya memutar kepalanya menghadap Jimin dan memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang kau rasakan saat melihat lukisan ini!" ulang Jimin.

Sejenak Yoongi melihat lagi ke arah lukisan Jimin, dan hasilnya masih sama dengan saat pertama kali ia melihatnya.

"Manis, penuh warna, indah, tapi...

Entah mengapa siluet anak itu membuat lukisan ini menjadi sedikit menyakitkan bagiku...

M-maaf jika itu tak sesuai dengan ekspektasimu!"

Jimin tertegun, jawaban Yoongi bahkan masih sama. Lukisan itu sebenarnya lukisan lama yang Jimin buat kembali, sebuah lukisan yang menggambarkan awal pertemuan mereka. Dan sadar atau tidak jawaban Yoongi bahkan sama persis dengan apa yang ia katakan dulu pada Jimin.

"Hn, ku rasa penjelasan ku mengecewakan ya?" tanya Yoongi saat Jimin sama sekali tidak merespon ucapannya tadi.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Maksudku, apa yang kau jelaskan mengingatkan ku pada jawaban seseorang."

"Sungguh? Jadi ini bukan lukisan yang baru saja kau buat?"

"Aku pernah membuatnya, tapi itu dulu sekali." Jimin tersenyum lagi dan hal itu membuat kegugupan Yoongi kembali.

Dengan berusaha mengontrol kegugupannya, Yoongi mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok anak kecil dalam lukisan itu. Perlahan menyentuhnya, meskipun hanya sebuah siluet dengan warna hitam pekat yang begitu kontras dengan keadaan di sekitarnya yang penuh warna. Anak itu membuat lukisan ini menjadi berbeda, sebuah rasa yang lengkap dan murni. Seakan Jimin ingin menyampaikan sebuah pesan yang begitu dalam saat membuatnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin tau tentang siapa anak itu?" tanya Jimin masih dengan jarak sedekat itu.

"Jika kau tak keberatan untuk memberi tau, maka aku ingin mengetahuinya!"

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh di luar dugaan Yoongi.

Jimin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi dan memeluk Yoongi dari belakang.

"Seorang anak berusia lima belas tahun yang tersesat di taman bermain, ia berjalan tak tentu arah hingga menemukanku yang sedang melukis."

"Lima belas tahun?" tanya Yoongi masih dengan degup jantung yang tidak normal namun di sisi lain perlakuan Jimin membuat dirinya nyaman.

"Ya, tapi tubuhnya sangat mungil. Kulitnya pucat, rambutnya sehitam jelaga, matanya kecil namun anak itu terlihat rapuh. Seakan aku bisa meremukannya jika saja tak sengaja menyentuh dirinya..."

Jemari Jimin menelusuri tangan kanan Yoongi hingga menyesuaikan keberadaannya dengan besar tangan itu, menggenggamnya, yang selalu terasa pas bagi Jimin. Dimana tangan pucat itu meskipun berada dalam genggamannya, tapi tetap terasa jauh bagi Jimin. Yoongi sendiri alih alih menolak perlakuan Jimin, ia justru terdiam bahkan tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya.

"Lalu?" sambung Yoongi saat Jimin yang hanya terdiam dan hanya memainkan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Kau tau Yoongi, sebenarnya aku sedikit tak suka untuk melanjutkannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku membenci diriku sendiri yang saat itu hanya berpikir dangkal tanpa mengetahui kebenarannya, usiaku baru 19 saat itu dan emosi sesaat yang ada dalam diriku membuatku menyesal hingga saat ini."

"Apa kau melakukan hal buruk padanya?"

Kini Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jimin, dan saat genggaman tangan mereka terlepas membuat hati Jimin mencelos dan sesak. Seakan penolakan akan terus ia rasakan untuk membayar dosa yang telah ia buat.

"Kenapa diam?"

Yoongi hanya mengikuti instingnya, ia sungguh merasa ada sebuah rasa campur aduk disana. Dimana ia merasa kasihan dengan anak yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka., juga sebuah rasa marah yang tak kentara tapi bisa meledak kapan saja. Entahlah...

"Jawab aku Park Jimin! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" entah mengapa Yoongi mengatakan hal itu dengan nada yang sedikit di tekan, membuat mereka, Jimin, bahkan Yoongi sendiri terkejut.

"Aku...

Aku jatuh cinta padanya..."

Dengungan menyiksa itu kembali menyergap kepala Yoongi, hingga sejenak memejamkan kedua matanya karena menahan rasa sakit.

Sekelebat bayangan muncul silih berganti seperti sebuah film yang di sertai denyutan keras di kepalanya.

" _ **Ikut dengan hyung, dan hyung akan menjagamu!**_ "

"H-hyung! ARGH!" rintih Yoongi dengan kedua tangan memegangi kepalanya.

" _ **Yoongi~ah... hyung mencintaimu... sangat mencintaimu..."**_

"BERHENTI!" teriak Yoongi dengan histeris.

" _ **Kau bilang kau mencintaiku hyung!KENAPA KAU TEGA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU!"**_

"ANDWE!" kali ini Yoongi semakin memundurkan tubuhnya dan berteriak.

"Yoongi gwenchana?" tanya Jimin khawatir seraya mendekat pada Yoongi.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! PERGI! ARGH!"

Namun Yoongi menepis begitu saja tangan Jimin saat laki laki itu hendak menyentuhnya.

Air mata Yoongi terus mengalir, entah karena rasa sakit di kepalanya atau rasa sesak di dadanya. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk berlari kedalam rumah dan pergi ke kamarnya. Sesampainya disana, Yoongi menatap Jungkook yang masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjang. Rasa sakit dan sesak itu kembali lagi, bayangan Jimin yang akan merenggut kebahagiannya kembali terlintas entah dari mana.

Air mata Yoongi tak terbendung lagi hingga ia menangis tanpa suara sembari memeluk bayi kecilnya, Yoongi memeluk Jungkook dengan tangisan yang begitu menyakitkan. Meski tak bersuara, hanya terdengar isakan kecil. Tapi pemandangan ini sungguh menyakitkan.

Yoongi merasa takut, marah, dan sedih. Tapi ia bingung karena apa, ia bahkan sama sekali tak memiliki petunjuk apa pun. Hanya kilasan bayangan yang terus menggerus perasaannya, begitu dalam dan menyakitkan. Yoongi sendiri tak yakin, kenapa ia harus merasa semarah dan sekecewa itu pada Jimin. Ada hal yang masih membuat ia bertanya tanya akan kilasan bayangan menyakitkan tadi, sosok yang ia sebut Hyung terasa familiar. Laki laki itu seperti Jimin...

.

.

.

.

"Ponselnya bahkan tak aktif, aku sudah tidak tau harus mencarinya kemana lagi!" Ucap Han Jihyun, Ibu Wonwoo, dengan nada sangat frustasi.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari anak itu, Jihyun~ah! Dia hanya bisa membuat masalah, jadi biarkan saja dia pergi!"

"Apa katamu? Hanya bisa membuat masalah? Seumur hidupku membesarkan Wonwoo tidak pernah sekalipun ia membuat masalah, dia adalah anak yang penurut! Jadi berhenti menyebut anak ku sebagai pembuat masalah, Jeon Woyoung!"

"Kau bahkan hanya berada di rumah jika kau mau Jihyun~ah, berhenti berlagak jika kau mengerti bagaimana anak sialan mu itu!"

"JAGA MULUTMU ITU! DIA JUGA PUTRA MU JEON!"

Tuan Jeon hanya menyeringai sinis mendengarnya.

"Kau pikir aku lupa? Bahkan aku masih ingat jika kau ini masih istriku, Jihyun~ah!"

"Cepat katakan dimana Wonwoo! Aku tau kau menyembunyikannya dariku, aku bahkan seharusnya tau jika ini akan terjadi. Kau bahkan tega memisahkan Jungkook dari Nari dan membuangnya entah kemana ,Jeon, sadarlah, obsesimu hanya akan berbuah kepahitan! Cukup kau menyakiti aku dan Nari, tapi tidak dengan anak kami Jeon!"

Tuan Jeon yang mulai jengah dengan istrinya pun berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan mendekati Jihyun.

"Tau apa kau soal diriku hah? Tau apa kau soal obsesiku? Kau dan Nari hanyalah omong kosong, ingat itu!" lalu tuan Jeon melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruang kerjanya sebelum langkahnya tertahan.

"Sampai kapan pun Nara tidak akan pernah membuka hatinya untukmu!" tuan Jeon mengepalkan tangnnya kuat kuat dan berbalik menuju tempat Jihyun berada.

"Aku mencintai Nara, jika harus aku membunuh maka itu akan aku lakukan untuk mendapatkannya. Tadi nya ku kira dengan mendapatkan Nari maka rasa cintaku pada Nara akan sirna, tapi sekali pun mereka adalah saudara kembar rasanya tak akan sama. Jadi, membuang bayi sialan milik Nari juga adalah hak ku, Jihyun~ah! Bahkan jauh sebelum menyingkirkan bayi itu, aku sudah lebih dulu menyingkirkan banyak orang yang menghalangi jalanku untuk mendapatkkan Nara."

Jihyun menangis, semua terasa sangat jelas sekarang. Bahkan keraguannya saat dulu menerima perjodohan orang tua nya untuk bersama Jeon Woyoung sangat lah beralasan. Laki laki ini sakit, laki laki ini tidak lagi bisa merasakan cinta. Bahkan Jihyun yakin, apa yang Woyoung rasakan pada Nara, wanita yang selama ini menjadi obsesinya itu hanya lah sebuah rasa yang tidak waras.

"Ku harap kau tidak membunuh Jungkook, sungguh dia hanya bayi kecil yang tidak bersalah, kau bahkan merenggutnya dari Nari sebelum wanita itu bisa melihat putranya, Jeon."

Jihyun bahkan heran kenapa ia masih bisa merasakan simpatik kepada wanita yang bisa di katakan sebagai simpanan sang suami, simpanan dengan sebuah pemaksaan tentu saja.

"Tak ada gunanya bagiku mempertahankan Jungkook, bahkan jika aku sudah melenyapkan Nari!"

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin! Nari masih hidup! Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Apa yang kau harapkan, kau bahkan tak tau dimana ia sekarang kan Jihyun~ah! Dia sudah mati,dan..." perlahan tuan Jeon mencengkram dagu istrinya dengan sedikit kuat membuat sang istri sedikit mengernyit sakit.

"Aku menikah denganmu hanya untuk memenuhi permintaan ayahku, jangan berharap banyak. Bahkan jika aku mau, aku juga bisa membunuh mu sama seperti apa yang ku lakukan pada anakmu!"

"TIDAK!

JANGAN WONWOO!

KU MOHON!

TIDAAAKKK!"

PLAK

Tuan Jeon menampar Jihyun hingga wanita itu tersungkur ke lantai.

"Maaf tapi aku sudah terlanjur melakukannya, para pengawalku sudah melenyapkan anak mu, dan untukmu..."

Tuan Jeon merendahkan tubuhnya di hadapan Jihyun untuk merapikan helaian poni wanita cantik itu yang kini kacau dan mengusap wajah penuh air mata itu.

"Aku bisa melakukannya kapan saja Jihyun~ah, jadi berhenti mengganggu ku! Terlebih menghalangi jalanku untuk mendapatkan Nara. Atau akan lebih banyak nyawa yang akan melayang karena ini, berhentilah ikut campur."

Setelahnya tuan Jeon berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu meninggalkan Jihyun yang masih menangis merana mengingat putranya.

"Wonwoo... Anakku... Hiks...

Wonwoo maaf kan eomma... hiks...

WONWOOO..."

Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah tangis pilu Han Jihyun yang masih belum bisa kehilangan putranya.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, dimana seorang Jeon Wonwoo berdiri dengan sebuah tas ransel yang berukuran cukup besar berada di punggungnya. Di sampingnya terlihat seorang laki laki bertubuh tegap dengan pakaian serba hitam dan wajah yang tak bisa dikatakan ramah tengah mengawasi keadaan di sekitar sana.

"Hyung, apa masih lama?" laki laki yang Wonwoo panggil Hyung itu sejenak melihat kearah jam tangan miliknya.

"Jika mereka tepat waktu, maka sepuluh menit lagi mereka akan sampai tuan muda!"

"Ish, sudah ku katakan jangan memanggilku seperti itu jika tidak ada ayah, cukup panggil nama ku saja!" Wonwoo pun mempout kan bibirnya yang menggundang kekehan halus dari bibir laki laki itu, sungguh kontras dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Kau ini sudah dewasa, berhenti bersikap kekanakan!"

"Hyung menyebalkan!"

Lalu laki laki itu menarik Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Jaga diri baik baik, jangan menyusahkan mereka, dan sampaikan salamku untuk Jungkook. Kau bisa mengandalkanku disini untuk mengurus ayahmu, dan kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tetap bahagia disana."

Wonwoo tersenyum sembari mengangguk saat laki laki itu mulai melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hoseok hyung, terimakasih! Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah lelah meminta maaf atas apa yang telah ayahku lakukan pada keluarga mu hyung! Dan ku harap hyung juga akan bahagia selagi aku pergi dari tempat ini!"

Hoseok mengusak kepala Wonwoo sembari tersenyum.

"Kau tak berhak menanggung rasa bersalah dan dosa yang telah ayahmu perbuat, Wonwoo~ah! Jangan meminta maaf lagi! Ini yang terbaik untukmu, yakinlah jika semuanya akan cepat selesai. Dan jika rencana kita berhasil, aku akan pergi ke Heuksando untuk menyusulmu."

"Ku tunggu hyung! Dan...

Aku titip Eomma, jaga eomma baik baik ya hyung..." Hoseok mengangguk sembari tersenyum meskipun dalam hatinya ia tak bisa berjanji pada Wonwoo.

Tak lama sebuah van hitam mendekati tempat mereka, dan setelahnya Wonwoo segera masuk kedalam van itu setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Hoseok. Hoseok sendiri membungkukkan tubuhnya setelah sang pengemudi membuka kaca mobilnya dan tersenyum pada Hoseok, hingga mobil itu menjauh, Hoseok mulai mengabari teman temannya untuk menjalankan rencana mereka.

Melapor kepada tuan Jeon jika mereka telah berhasil melenyapkan Wonwoo, melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat dulu mereka di perintahkan untuk membunuh Jungkook. Tanpa tuan Jeon sadari, jika selama ini orang suruhan Jimin telah masuk kedalam lingkaran miliknya. Hanya tinggal menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menjatuhkan laki laki pesakitan itu.

.

.

Malam itu Yoongi sedikit heran, sejak tadi siang ia meninggalkan Jimin, laki laki itu tak memperlihatkan diri sama sekali hingga saat ini. Bahkan Jungkook menangis karena mengira Jimin pergi dan sudah menemukan rumah baru. Sebenarnya hal itu menjadi kekhawatiran Jungkook , anak itu sangat takut jika Jimin sudah menemukan rumah baru karena seringnya laki laki itu pergi selama seminggu ini.

Merasa hari sudah sangat larut dan baru menyadari jika memang seminggu terakhir ini Jimin sangat jarang berada di rumahnya, Yoongi memutuskan untuk mencari Jimin di kamarnya. Yang mana hal itu sangat ia hindari selama Jimin berada di rumahnya, bahkan untuk sekedar melewati kamar Jimin saja Yoongi seakan takut. Namun kali ini rasa penasarannya cukup memberinya keberanian untuk kesana.

Terlihat dari ventilasi pintu kamar Jimin jika lampu di dalam sana menyala, namun tak terdengar suara apa pun. Yoongi mengetuk beberapa kali namun tetap tak ada jawaban dari Jimin, hingga saat ia memegang knop pintu itu tiba tiba saja kamar Jimin terbuka.

Damn, laki laki itu bahkan tak mengunci pintu.

Perlahan Yoongi membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam. Ini kali pertama Yoongi masuk ke kamar itu semenjak Jimin tinggal disana, dan keadaannya cukup mengejutkan karena penampilan kamar itu berubah seingat Yoongi.

Meskipun ada beberapa yang tidak berubah seperti letak ranjang dan lemari yang masih sama, namun wallpaper kamar itu berubah total. Dan bisa Yoongi lihat di sudut kamar Jimin terdapat barisan kanvas dan cat yang tertata rapi. Serta beberapa barang antik, menurut Yoongi, yang terpajang rapi pada rak yang Jimin bawa sendiri.

Tangan Yoongi terasa sangat ingin menyentuh benda benda itu, hatinya terasa menghangat setelah melihat barisan barang barang antik itu. Yoongi tertarik untuk mengambil salah satu benda antik yang menurutnya terlihat paling cantik, yaitu sebuah carousel atau komedi putar mini yang didominasi warna pastel. Yoongi jadi ingat lukisan yang di buat oleh Jimin siang tadi, sebuah taman bermain yang terletak komedi putar sebagai background nya.

"Cantik sekali, sepertinya haraboji pernah memberiku Carousel seperti ini.

Eh..."

Saat Yoongi mengamati bagian bawah Carousel itu dengan jemarinya, ia tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu di bagian bawah, dan Yoongi mendapati sebuah laci kecil tersembunyi disana. Yoongi menarik pelan laci kecil itu yang ternyata cukup lebar dan terdapat tumpukan polaroid tua disana.

"Maaf kan aku Park Jimin, aku tau ini memang tidak sopan, tapi rasa penasaranku ini terlalu sulit untuk di cegah." gumam Yoongi sembari mengeluarkan tumpukan polaroid itu dari sana.

Sebuah senyuman tercetak di bibir Yoongi saat melihat sebuah gambar seorang anak laki laki dan seorang perempuan yang Yoongi yakini sebagai foto kecil Jimin dengan ibu nya, wajah Jimin terlihat masih sama. Lalu foto berikutnya membuat Yoongi mengernyitkan dahi, itu buka jenis yang sama dengan foto sebelumnya, itu adalah sebuah foto janin atau hasil usg.

Nguuuung...

Lagi, dengungan itu datang lagi. Yoongi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, merasa lelah karena hari ini kepalanya terus saja terasa sakit.

Yoongi bertanya tanya milik siapa ini, hingga banyak spekulasi bermunculan di kepalanya. Apakah Jimin sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang istri? Hal itu mungkin saja mengingat usia Jimin sudah menginjak kepala tiga. Namun mengingat hal itu sedikit berefek pada dirinya, Yoongi merasa sedikit kecewa. Hmm, Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya berkali kali merasa bodoh dengan pemikirannya barusan.

Selanjutnya, Yoongi mendapati sebuah foto lain. Mata Yoongi membola sembari terpekik, Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya lagi lebih kuat.

"Ya Tuhan... I-ini... t-tidak mungkin..."

Seketika air matanya seakan tak bisa terbendung lagi, Yoongi menangis, menangis dengan sangat pilu. Selain merasakan sakit dan sesak di dadanya Yoongi juga merasakan sakit di kepalanya terasa begitu menyiksa.

"ARGH... ANDWE!

ARGH... PARK JIMIN!"

Yoongi terus menangis meraung dan memegangi kepalanya. Seakan denyutan keras itu bisa saja membunuhnya, seakan denyutan itu bisa memecahkan kepalanya, hingga tanpa Yoongi sadari Jungkook sudah berada di sana.

"Mommy hiks moomy kenapa hiks! Ahjussi! Hiks Mommy! Apa yang harus kookie lakukan hiks!"

"ARGH SAKIT!"

Kookie kecil yang panik dan bingung pun hanya bisa menangis melihat Yoongi kesakitan tanpa bisa membantu, namun kemudian anak itu tersadar akan sesuatu lalu berlari menuju telepon rumah mereka dan melihat sejenak note yang Yoongi tempel di sana. Jemari kecil itu menekan nomor telepon rumah Seungkwan dengan gemetaran, Seungkwan adalah teman sekolah yang juga tetangganya. Jungkook terus mencoba meski beberapa kali telepon terputus karena tak ada yang menjawab.

"Yeobboseo~"

"S-seungcheol ahjussi ini Kookie hiks!"

"Kookie ada apa?"

"M-mommy hiks, mommy sakit ahjussi hiks tolong Kookie..."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jeonghan pada Seungcheol setelah suaminya itu keluar dari ruang dokter yang menangani Yoongi.

Seungcheol menghela nafas berat dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Jeonghan yang masih mendekap Jungkook yang tertidur.

"Yoongi terkena shock berat karena ingatannya datang secara tiba tiba, ada beberapa masalah yang dia alami karena benturan hasil kecelakaannya dulu belum benar benar sembuh."

"Apa kau sudah memberi tau Jimin?"

"Ya, dan dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini."

"Memangnya kemana dia? Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak di beri informasi apapun." Ujar Jeonghan kesal.

Meskipun begitu baik Seungcheol maupun Jeonghan tetap berbicara dengan nada yang pelan, tak ingin mengganggu bocah kecil malang yang tertidur itu.

"Menjemput Wonwoo, hari ini tuan Jeon memerintahkan Hoseok untuk membunuhnya. Dan itu semua di luar rencana Jimin, perkiraan waktunya meleset hingga ia harus cepat bertindak." Jeonghan mengangguk paham.

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol tentu saja mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah Jimin hadapi saat ini, katakan saja jika mereka adalah orang yang bekerja untuk Jimin. Bahwa sebuah rahasia jika orang orang terdekat Min Yoongi selama ini adalah orang yang bekerja untuk Jimin.

Sejenak Seungcheol mengusap kepala Jungkook lembut dan membersihkan bekas bekas air mata bocah itu.

"Dia pasti ketakutan, dan aku bersyukur karena dia langsung menghubungi rumah kita Hannie..."

Jeonghan tersenyum dan mengecup kepala Jungkook, ia tau pasti Jungkook sangat panik tadi. Bahkan selama perjalanan membawa Yoongi ke rumah sakit, anak itu tak henti hentinya menangis meski Jeonghan sudah menggendongnya. Bahkan Jungkook terlelap karena terlalu lelah menangis.

"Dia terlalu mengkhawatir kan Yoongi, sayang, ku rasa Seungkwan juga akan seperti ini jika melihatku mengalami hal buruk seperti Yoongi!" ucap Jeonghan sembari menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang suami.

"Ah, semoga saja Seungkwannie tidak menangis saat tau kau tidak di rumah!"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia bersama bibi Jung!"

"Hnn..."

Drap... Drap... Drap...

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol langsung menegakan tubuh mereka setelah mendengar derap langkah kaki yang setengah berlari itu. Terlihat Jimin dan Mingyu, juga satu orang yang Jeonghan yakini sebagai Wonwoo. Anak itu terlihat lelah dan khawatir, yah meskipun Jimin lebih khawatir disini, atau mungkin terlihat marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Di mana Yoongi!" tanya Jimin dengan nada yang terdengar sangat dingin.

Seungcheol pun mengantarkan 'tuan' nya itu menuju ruang rawat Yoongi, meninggalkan yang lain disana.

"Hyung apa yang terjadi? Jimin hyung terlihat sangat marah tadi!" tanya Mingyu.

"Yoongi pingsan setelah terkena shock hebat, sepertinya ingatannya memaksa kan diri untuk kembali."

"Apa terjadi hal yang sangat buruk?"

"Ku rasa tidak, apa ini Wonwoo?" tanya Jeonghan sembari tersenyum pada namja kurus yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri malu malu di belakang Mingyu.

"Ya, perkenalkan ini Jeon Wonwoo! Dan Wonwoo, ini Jeonghan hyung!"

"Wonwoo imnida..." Wonwoo pun mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Wonwoo~ah, kemarilah! Kau pasti rindu dengan Jungkook!"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sejenak, dan yang di tatap hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum seakan mengerti jika Wonwoo sedang bertanya 'Bolehkah' pada dirinya. Dan perlahan Wonwoo mendekat ke arah Jeonghan dan duduk di samping namja cantik itu, pelan pelan ia menggengam tangan kecil Jungkook.

"Dia tumbuh dengan baik..." ucap Jeonghan saat melihat mata Wonwoo yang mulai berkaca kaca.

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti, dan Jimin masih saja betah disana. Mata Jimin seolah tak ingin terpejam barang sedetik pun, seolah hal buruk akan terjadi jika ia melakukannya. Tangannya bersedekap di depan dada, dan ekspresi wajahnya sangat datar nan dingin. Di hadapannya Yoongi sedang terkapar tak sadarkan diri dengan alat bantu pernafasan, dokter mengatakan jika Yoongi sedang mengalami masa kritis dan koma jangka pendek. Meskipun begitu, Jimin tidak merasa lebih baik.

Hal ini pernah terjadi padanya, dulu, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat Yoongi masih memandangnya, namun ia yang berhati iblis mempermainkan malaikat sebaik Yoongi. Saat Yoongi sudah menumpukan hidup padanya, ia hempaskan Yoongi hingga ke tanah. Bahkan menjadi mangsa iblis lain yang hampir merenggut hidup Yoongi.

Penyesalan akan Jimin terima seumur hidupnya jika Yoongi meregang nyawa tanpa bisa merasakan bahagia dalam hidupnya.

Cklek...

Jimini menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan mendapati Jeonghan disana.

"Hyung, kau bisa pulang! Aku akan menjaga Yoongi!" Jimin masih diam, namun pandangannya kini ke arah Yoongi.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku Jimin hyung, setidaknya kau harus mandi dan makan! Seungcheol sudah memerintahkan beberapa orang di Seoul untuk menjaga rumah sakit ini karena kau menolak untuk membawa Yoongi kesana!"

Jimin menghela nafas berat.

"Apa Seokjin dan Namjoon hyung juga datang?" tanya Jimin.

"Ya, Seokjin hyung memaksa untuk ikut kemari! Setidaknya Yoongi akan baik baik saja karena Seokjin hyung itu dokter pribadinya!" Jimin mengangguk.

"Terimakasih banyak Jeonghan, aku benar benar mengandalkanmu dan Seungcheol! Aku akan kembali kesini nanti malam, dan ah aku lupa, apa Jungkook kembali ke rumah?"

"Semalam aku mengantar Wonwoo dan Jungkook ke rumah Yoongi, ku pikir akan lebih baik jika Jungkook berada di rumah!"

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang!"

Jimin beranjak dari duduknya dan membereskan barang barang miliknya dan memasukannya ke dalam ransel, setelahnya ia terdiam sejenak memandang Yoongi.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Jeonghan yang ada di tempat itu tersenyum, bahkan hampir menitikan air mata. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti. Saat Jimin mengecup pelan dahi Yoongi, agak lama. Jeonghan tau jika Jimin memang sepenuhnya mencintai Yoongi.

Jimin hyung sudah berubah, batin Jeonghan.

"Aku pergi Han!"

"Hyung tunggu!"

"Ya?"

"Ini!" Jeonghan memberikan sebuah foto yang keadaannya sudah sedikit lusuh.

"Semalam foto ini ada di gengaman Yoongi, sedikit sobek karena dia meremasnya!"

Jimin memandang foto di tangannya, dan kini ia mengerti kenapa Yoongi menjadi seperti ini.

"Terimakasih..."

Dan Jimin memasukan foto itu kedalam saku sebelum pergi dari sana.

Jimin masih mengingatnya, dan melekat betul pada memori nya, foto itu di ambil saat Yoongi berulangtahun yang ke dua puluh. Jimin memeluk Yoongi dari belakang, sebuah posisi yang Yoongi suka, dan memegangi perut Yoongi yang sedikit membesar. Mereka tersenyum ke arah kamera, Jimin ingat jika saat itu dia bahagia, sangat bahagia.

Dan foto itu juga moment terakhir bagi mereka untuk bersama, sebelum Yoongi mengetahui kebenarannya. Dan sebelum ia melupakan Jimin...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong~ Long time no see ^^**

 **Saya harus minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya karena super duper telat untuk update, dan di chapter ini juga saya harap readers deul udah mulai paham sama masalah yang mereka hadapi, ya meskipun emang belum jelas bgt.**

 **Sedikit spoiler nih, buat next chapter isinya akan lebih banyak ke flashback atau mungkin side story nya dari Jimin. Dan kemungkinan akan End sekitar dua atau tiga chapter lagi. semoga kalian gak bosen ya baca ff ini ^^**

 **Terimakasih juga buat yang selalu review, saya cinta kalian~ dan buat yang nge fav, follow, dan baca, aku juga cinta kalian ko~ intinya terimakasih banyaaaakkkkk~ sekali lagi Cuma ngingetin kalo saya ini bukan Author yang bisa fast update, soalnya saya butuh waktu buat bikin yang menurut saya greget dan ngefeel. Kadang saya udah dapet banyak page, tapi abis itu saya hapus karena ngerasa kurang pas, jadi tolong sabar ya~**

 **Terimakasih, pay pay~**

 **...withloveJeonukim...**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEUKSANDO STORY**

 **Pairing: Park Jimin , Min Yoongi**

 **And the other cast...**

 **Genre: Romance, Family,Hurt, M-preg**

 **Warning: BOY x BOY, TYPO BERTEBARAN, BTS SEVENTEEN CAST**

 **Sebelum membaca, tolong perhatikan tahunnya ya...**

 **Jeonukim's present**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Min Yoongi 26th**

 **Park Jimin 30th**

 **Jeon Jungkook 5th**

 **Kim Mingyu 21th**

 **Jeon Wonwoo 17th**

 **[2006]**

 **Namanya Jimin, seorang anak laki laki yang tampan dan cerdas. Namanya Jimin, seorang pewaris tunggal paling dicintai dalam keluarganya. Namanya masih Jimin, saat bocah laki laki yang baik hati dan pemaaf itu berubah menjadi pendendam dan urakan. Berawal ketika Jimin masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar, perlakuan sang ayah masih dapat ia terima meski pada kenyataannya anak laki-laki itu sering menangis karena diabaikan. Kalimat 'Bocah paling di cintai dalam keluarganya' itu pun tak bisa seutuhnya dimiliki oleh Jimin, karena lagi, pada kenyataannya sang ayah selalu mengacuhkannya.**

 **Rasa sakit yang Jimin simpan sejak ia mengerti jika ia diabaikan sang ayah makin menggunung dan perlahan mengubah pola pikir juga nuraninya. Apa salah nya? Selama ini semua terlihat begitu baik dimata Jimin. Ayah dan Ibunya tak pernah bertengkar, entah memang Jimin tidak tau atau benar jika orangtuanya terlihat sangat akur. Jimin pun merasa tak pernah menjadi anak nakal, dia selalu menjadi anak yang penurut dan pintar. Namun sikap acuh ayahnya menyakiti dirinya.**

 **Hingga diusianya yang mulai beranjak dewasa Jimin mulai berubah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Jimin bisa saja membunuh seseorang jika mood nya sedang jelek. Usianya lima belas tahun saat ia mulai memberontak pada sisi baik dalam dirinya. Masa masa SMA yang ia lalui dengan begitu berantakan, bergabung dengan kelompok balap liar, bertarung hingga babak belur demi diakui kehebatannya, tak lupa clubbing yang selalu ia lakukan saat ia bisa menyelinap keluar dari Mansion keluarganya yang semakin dijaga ketat semenjak ia menjadi 'anak nakal'.**

 **Tak pernah peduli dengan ocehan Ibunya yang disertai air mata saat mengobati luka luka di tubuhnya saat para body guard menyeretnya pulang, karena Jimin masih harus menelan pil kekecewaan saat sang ayah tak sedikit pun merespon tentang keadaannya. Jimin hanya ingin mendapat perhatian sang ayah, meski harus dimarahi sekali pun. Tapi hal itu tak pernah terjadi sekali pun Jimin sempat masuk ke dalam bui akibat membunuh seseorang yang ia anggap begitu menggangu didalam club.**

 **Sebenarnya kesalahan yang Jimin lakukan sangatlah fatal, sudah membunuh ia juga tidak seharusnya berada di club malam karena ia masih dibawah umur. Namun, tentunya Jimin dapat lolos dengan begitu mudah dari jeratan hukum karena keluarganya. Sejak saat itu penjagaan atas dirinya di perketat, dan Jimin harus menjalani sisa masa SMA nya dengan Homeschooling.**

 **Perilakunya memang berubah, namun hati nya tidak. Semakin ia tumbuh dewasa, semakin ia memupuk kebencian itu semakin dalam. Jimin bahkan mengancam salah satu bodyguard nya agar ia bisa leluasa keluar masuk Mansion tanpa harus berurusan dengan keluarga besarnya. Tak ada yang curiga karena perilaku Jimin semakin baik, dan sang nenek tentu tak akan membiarkan calon pewaris tunggal dalam keluarganya bertindak semaunya sendiri.**

" **Semua sudah siap tuan muda, apa ada lagi yang anda butuhkan?" tanya pelayan laki laki itu pada Jimin yang tengah merapikan pakaiannya.**

" **Tidak ada paman, terimakasih." Jimin tersenyum pada pelayannya.**

" **Baiklah kalau begitu saya akan menata barang-barang anda di mobil."**

 **Jimin mengangguk dan membiarkan pelayannya itu mengangkut semua tas besar miliknya keluar dari kamar.**

" **Jiminnie, mau kemana lagi kau nak? Bukankah kau masih libur kuliah?" Jimin melihat Ibunya masuk.**

" **Karena aku masih libur, jadi aku akan melukis diluar Ma."**

 **Ibunya tersenyum, wajahnya masih terlihat cantik dan berkelas. Hobi melukis ini Jimin dapatkan dalam masa karantinanya dulu, karena selain Homeschooling Jimin tak memiliki kegiatan lain karena sang nenek benar-benar membatasi kegiatannya. Hingga melukis adalah salah satu hal yang bisa ia kerjakan tanpa harus mendapat omelan dari sang nenek, karena nyatanya wanita tua itu tak masalah dengan Hobi Jimin yang satu ini.**

" **Kau akan kemana?"**

" **Taman bermain. Aku ingin mendapatkan objek yang baru untuk ku lukis, seperti komedi putar atau permainan lainnya mungkin. Setidaknya aku harus menyenangkan diriku sendiri sebelum kembali bertemu dengan jadwal kuliah ku yang semakin padat, Ma."**

 **Jimin memeluk ibunya dan sedikit bermanja, membuat sang ibu terkekeh geli melihat perilaku putra sematawayangnya itu.**

" **Pergilah nak, tapi berjanji pada Mama untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal buruk diluar sana. Mama akan meminta paman Park untuk menjemput mu nanti."**

" **Aku janji, Ma. Dan jangan merepotkan paman Park, dia pasti sibuk membantu ayah. Aku akan membawa mobilku sendiri, dan aku berjanji akan pulang sebelum makan malam."**

" **Call, hati hati sayang."**

 **Cup**

 **Jimin mencium pipi ibunya dan bergegas pergi sembari melambaikan tangan, meninggalkan sang ibu dikamar miliknya.**

 **.**

 **Sejak perilakunya semakin baik, Jimin mendapatkan kebebasannya lagi. Selain itu, Jimin juga melanjutkan kuliahnya dalam bidang Bisnis seperti apa yang sudah neneknya rencanakan. Jimin tak pernah protes atau menolak, ia hanya kembali menjadi sosok yang penurut demi tujuannya selama ini.**

 **Hampir dua tahun Jimin menjadi stalker untuk sang ayah, dan ternyata ada banyak hal yang selama ini tidak Jimin ketahui. Rahasia yang ayahnya miliki tidak membuat Jimin senang, bahkan rasa benci itu semakin dalam lagi menjadi dendam.**

 **Kenyataan jika sang ayah memiliki anak lain selain dirinya, semua terasa semakin jelas melihat marga anak itu juga sama dengan miliknya. Apakah ayahnya tidak mencintai ibunya lagi? Apakah ibunya tau jika sang ayah memiliki putra lain selain dirinya? Rasa marah dan kecewa yang Jimin rasakan membuatnya buta akan segala hal, dan tujuannya saat ini hanya satu, membuat ayahnya menderita dengan kehilangan anak itu. Jika ia tidak dapat memiliki kebahagiaan dari sang ayah, maka saudara ah Jimin tak akan sudi mengakuinya saudara, anak itu juga ayahnya tak berhak bahagia.**

 **Jimin memang belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan anak ayahnya itu, namun ia pernah melihatnya sekali dari kejauhan dan itu sudah lama sekitar satu tahun lalu saat ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti ayahnya. Melihat bagaimana sang ayah begitu dekat dengan anak itu, membuat Jimin sakit hati.**

 **Namun hari ini Jimin ingin sejenak melupakan segalanya dengan melakukan hobinya yaitu melukis. Meski hanya sebuah hobi, lukisan Jimin tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Jimin memiliki bakat melukis dalam dirinya, setiap goresan catnya pada kanvas selalu terlihat apik dan artistik.**

 **Setelah sampai di taman bermain, Jimin mencari tempat yang sekiranya tidak terlalu ramai. Meski agak sulit mengingat taman bermain ini akan selalu ramai saat hari libur, namun akhirnya Jimin bisa menemukan tempat yang pas didepan sebuah cafe yang juga menyediakan tempat duduk outdoor nya. View di tempat itu pun cukup bagus, karena tak jauh dari sana ada sebuah komedi putar.**

 **Satu jam Jimin akhirnya menyelesaikan lukisannya, di temani dengan segelas Kopi dingin dari cafe itu. Puas dengan apa yang ia lukis, Jimin memutuskan untuk membereskan peralatan lukisnya. Belum sempat ia membereskan semuanya, atensinya teralihkan pada seseorang yang berdiam diri membelakanginya. Tubuhnya kecil, kulitnya putih pucat terlihat begitu jelas karena anak itu memakai kaus lengan pendek dan celana selutut. Rambut hitam nya juga terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulit anak itu, dan jangan lupakan jika anak itu membawa beberapa ikat balon dan permen kapas ditangannya.**

 **Gerakan Jimin begitu refleks, ia menyambar palet warna dan mulai membawa kuasnya menuju lukisan yang ia buat. Jimin terus memperhatikan anak itu yang masih saja berdiri disana tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, namun Jimin bersyukur karena ia akan menjadikan anak itu objek tambahan pada lukisannya. Jimin memulainya dengan warna hitam hingga seterusnya, entah mengapa Jimin memilih hitam, meski terlihat kontras tetap memikat untuk dilihat.**

 **Setelahnya Jimin tersenyum, lukisannya seolah menjadi hidup. Namun ia masih heran dengan apa yang anak itu lakukan, kenapa ia diam saja disana tanpa bergerak. Dan Jimin mengedikkan bahunya acuh, biarkan saja mungkin anak itu memang sedang ingin berdiam diri disana.**

 **Seluruh cat sudah tertata rapi di dalam tempatnya begitu juga dengan peralatan lainnya, dan Jimin hanya tinggal menunggu lukisannya kering dan melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mencari objek lain untuk dilukis. Hingga Jimin menyadari kehadiran seseorang, oh, anak itu datang padanya. Jimin tertegun, mereka bersitatap cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya Jimin tersenyum dan memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.**

" **Hai..."**

 **Tak ada respon sama sekali, anak itu hanya mengedipkan matanya sekilas lalu mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jimin ke lukisan yang Jimin letakan dihadapannya.**

" **Apa ini lukisan milik hyung?" ucap anak itu pada akhirnya.**

" **Ya, itu milik ku."**

 **Jimin sedikit gugup karena anak itu menatapnya lagi dan jangan lupakan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang terasa sangat mengintimidasi Jimin. Isi kepala Jimin berkecamuk, ia bingung harus bagaimana. Bukan karena tatapan anak itu tentu saja, tapi karena anak itu sendiri. Setelah menyadari siapa anak yang sedang berdiri di depannya, Jimin begitu bingung dan tak mengira bahwa ia akan bertemu dengannya secepat ini**

" **Apa kau suka dengan lukisanku?" tanya Jimin yang masih mempertahankan senyuman dan wajah ramahnya.**

" **Ya, aku suka. Terlihat menyenangkan, indah, dan- menyakitkan."**

 **Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya heran.**

" **Kenapa menyakitkan?" tanya nya.**

 **Anak itu tak langsung menjawab, hanya ia menunjuk gambar berwarna hitam yang menyerupai dirinya.**

" **Apa itu aku?" tanya anak itu.**

" **Mmm, ya. Aku melihatmu berdiri dan terdiam disana, kupikir akan bagus jika menambahkannya dalam lukisanku."**

" **Karena itu aku, jadi terasa menyakitkan. Tapi aku suka, hyung."**

 **Selanjutnya yang Jimin dapatkan adalah senyuman manis yang begitu sempurna melekat di wajah anak itu, hingga menularkannya pada Jimin yang kini ikut tersenyum padanya, melupakan siapa jatidiri anak yang ada dihadapannya itu.**

" **Hey adik manis, siapa nama mu?" Jimin pun mendekat.**

" **Nama ku Min Yoongi, hyung?"**

" **Jimin, Min Jimin."**

" **Wah kita punya nama depan yang sama hyung." Jimin tersenyum dan mengusak pelan kepala anak itu.**

" **Berapa usiamu Yoongi?"**

" **Lima belas." Jimin pun tertawa.**

" **Kau sudah sebesar itu masih membawa balon dan permen kapas, eum. Kau kesini sendirian?" lanjut Jimin.**

 **Yoongi terdiam, namun wajahnya berubah murung dan tertunduk.**

" **Hey, kenapa kau murung begitu?"**

" **A-aku sedang menunggu ahjussi ku, dia berjanji untuk menemaniku seharian disini. Tapi..." Jimin mengerutkan dahinya heran.**

" **Dia tak datang karena sedang sibuk. Aku berjalan jalan tak tentu arah, dan yah sepertinya aku tersesat. Sampai aku menemukan hyung dan lukisan itu." Lanjut Yoongi lagi.**

 **Jimin dengan perasaan campur aduk dan penasaran setengah mati mendekati anak itu dan sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya agar menyamai tinggi anak bernama Yoongi itu.**

" **Jadi kau sedih karena itu dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling taman bermain sendirian?" Yoongi hanya mengangguk sembari menatap Jimin sendu.**

" **Kenapa tak mengajak ayah atau ibu mu, Yoongi? Jadi kau tidak akan tersesat seperti ini." Yoongi tak langsung menjawab ia hanya memandang Jimin lekat.**

" **Aku tak punya ayah, ibu ku bekerja ditempat yang jauh dan jarang sekali pulang."**

 **Jimin terkesiap mendengar jawaban Yoongi.**

 **Tak punya ayah? Lalu ayahnya ia anggap apa selama ini? Sejenak rasa kesal itu muncul dalam diri Jimin, ia ingin memaki bocah dihadapannya itu.**

" **Oh maafkan aku Yoongi, hyung tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih."**

" **Tak apa hyung, nyatanya memang aku tak punya ayah. Tapi aku punya ahjussi yang sayang padaku, meskipun hari ini ia membuatku kesal karena sudah membatalkan janjinya denganku."**

 **Jimin tersenyum palsu dan mengusak kepala dengan rambut yang ternyata sangat halus itu.**

" **Kalau boleh tau siapa nama ahjussi mu, Yoongi?"**

" **Kenapa hyung ingin tau?"**

" **Mmm, hanya ingin tau saja."**

" **Min Yonghwa, nama ahjussi ku Min Yonghwa."**

 **Bolehkah Jimin menangis sekarang? Min Yonghwa, bukan kah itu ayahnya, ayah Jimin dan seperti yang Jimin ketahui selama ini jika Yonghwa adalah ayah Yoongi juga. Kenapa anak ini memanggil ayahnya Ahjussi? Dan kenapa anak ini mengatakan jika ia tak punya ayah? Apakah Yoongi tidak tau jika Yonghwa adalah ayahnya? Semua pertanyaan itu berputar putar dikepala Jimin, membuat ekspresi nya berubah menjadi gelap dan datar.**

 **Yoongi menyadari jika hyung dihadapannya itu sepertinya tidak senang mendengar nama Ahjussinya, lalu Yoongi menyentuh pipi Jimin dengan tangan kanannya dan membuat Jimin kembali dalam kesadarannya.**

" **Hyung melamun ya?"**

 **Jimin melihat bocah dihadapannya itu dalam, hatinya terasa sakit dan perih namun otaknya tak berpikir demikian. Jimin masih diam merasakan hangat dan halusnya sentuhan Yoongi pada pipinya.**

" **Hyung?"**

 **Jimin tersenyum lalu menyentuh dan menggenggam tangan mungil di pipinya itu.**

" **Ah, maaf aku melamun. Karena sepertinya nama ahjussi mu itu tidak asing, jadi kupikir mungkin aku mengenalnya. Tapi setelah mengingat ingat lagi aku tetap tak dapat jawaban, maka dari itu aku melamun." Yoongi hanya mengangguk pelan pertanda ia mengerti.**

" **Hey Yoongi, kau bilang kau sendirian kan?" lagi lagi Yoongi hanya mengangguk.**

" **Bagaimana jika kau main dengan ku saja? Aku juga tak punya teman, lagi pula aku sudah selesai melukis." Yoongi terlihat diam dan berpikir.**

" **Tapi kau kan orang asing hyung, haraboji dan ahjussi bilang aku tidak boleh pergi dengan orang asing." Jimin terkekeh samar.**

" **Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu Yoongi-ya, aku juga kesepian tidak memilki teman. Ayah ku selalu kerja, ibu ku juga, kau tidak mau berteman dengan hyung?"**

" **Berteman ya hyung? Tapi hyung bukan orang jahatkan?" Jimin tertawa cukup keras setelahnya membuat beberapa orang mengalihkan pandangan padanya.**

" **Kau ini imut sekali sih, Yoongi. Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kita bisa main apapun yang kau inginkan, anggap saja aku sebagai pengganti ahjussi mu yang berhalangan datang. Dan sebagai ucapan terimakasih ku karena sudah menjadi objek lukisan ku, kau lihat lukisanku menjadi hidup karenamu."**

 **Yoongi berpikir sejenak, lalu ia menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Dalam hatinya ia percaya jika Jimin bukanlah orang jahat, lagi pula tak ada salahnya kan jika ia mencoba untuk berteman.**

" **Terimakasih Yoongi, kajja kita main!"**

 **Hari itu Jimin habiskan untuk menemani Yoongi bermain disana, bahkan Jimin tak segan untuk mentraktir Yoongi makan malam dan melupakan janjinya pada sang Ibu untuk pulang sebelum makan malam tiba. Banyak hal yang Jimin dapatkan saat bersama Yoongi, bahkan Jimin tak menyianyiakan kesempatannya untuk mengorek banyak informasi dari 'Adik' nya itu. Hingga Jimin mengantarnya pulang, dan sebuah janji untuk bermain bersama lagi sudah mereka sepakati sebelum Yoongi turun dari mobilnya.**

 **Semenjak hari itu, Jimin menjadi semakin dekat dengan Yoongi. Bahkan beberapa kali Yoongi menginap di apartement milik Jimin yang berada di dekat kampusnya, yang disediakan sang nenek untuknya agar tidak terlalu lelah jika harus pulang ke rumahnya. Yang Jimin pikirkan hanya satu, dengan Yoongi yang berada didekatnya maka ia akan lebih mudah membalaskan dendam dirinya pada sang ayah yang ia anggap sebagai penghianat bagi keluarganya. Tanpa ia sadari hatinya mulai berubah pada Yoongi, bahkan hal yang sangat terlambat bagi Jimin untuk disadari karena terlalu sering mendengarkan egonya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[2008]**

" **Huah, aku kenyang sekali. Terimakasih Jimin hyung." Jimin tersenyum melihatnya.**

" **Tentu, apa kau senang hari ini?" Yoongi mengangguk antusias.**

 **Jimin pun mengusak kepala Yoongi, yang mana sudah menjadi kebiasaannya saat melihat Yoongi bertingkah menggemaskan dimatanya.**

 **Yoongi jadi lebih banyak bicara sekarang, bahkan sudah lebih terbuka pada Jimin. Jimin hanya bisa memperhatikannya dalam diam, bagaimana dua tahun ini ia lewati bersama Yoongi. Anak itu tumbuh menjadi semakin manis dan cantik, meskipun tinggi badannya tak terlalu menunjukan perubahan yang signifikan. Bahkan tak terasa hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Yoongi dari SMA, sehingga Jimin mentraktir anak itu makan sepuasnya.**

" **Sangat senang, hyung. Mungkin aku harus berterimakasih lagi padamu."**

 **Cengirannya menampakkan deretan gigi yang rapi dan putih membuat wajah itu semakin cantik dimata Jimin.**

 **Dua tahun, dan Jimin tak pernah menampik rasa hangat dan nyaman yang hadir ketika Yoongi berada didekatnya. Jimin membiarkan semua itu terjadi, meskipun ia tau jika ini semua tak benar. Bagaimana pun juga, yang Jimin tau jika ia dan Yoongi memiliki ayah yang sama.**

" **Sekali lagi selamat atas kelulusanmu, Yoongi-ah. Ku rasa ini sudah malam, sepertinya hyung harus mengantarmu pulang." Namun Yoongi menggeleng.**

" **Aku belum ingin pulang hyung, tapi kalau hyung ingin pulang sekarang, hyung duluan saja." Jimin mengernyitkan dahi heran.**

" **Kenapa Yoongi? Hari sudah gelap, apa kau tidak takut jika ibu mu akan mencemaskanmu?"**

 **Yoongi terlihat murung mendengar pertanyaan Jimin.**

" **Tak akan hyung, ibu sudah tak pernah pulang. Sebenarnya selama ini aku berbohong pada hyung, saat mengatakan jika ibu berada di rumah. Ibu mengatakan jika dia tak akan pulang lagi ke korea dan memilih untuk menetap di Jepang. Aku bosan dirumah, karena itu hanya membuatku kesepian. Tapi terlalu sering bermain keluar juga akan membuat ahjussi marah padaku." Ucap Yoongi sembari memilin ujung sweater miliknya.**

" **Ikut dengan hyung, dan hyung akan menjagamu."**

" **Eh, maksud hyung?"**

" **Tinggalah dengan hyung, kau tidak akan kesepian lagi." ucap Jimin sembari menggenggam tangan kanan Yoongi dan mengusapnya pelan yang mana membuat namja manis itu bersemu tipis.**

" **T-tidak usah hyung, a-aku pasti akan merepotkan Jimin hyung. Aku yang sering menginap saja sudah pasti merepotkan, apalagi harus tinggal dengan hyung."**

 **Bohong jika Yoongi menolak hanya karena alasan merepotkan, Yoongi hanya naif. Dua tahun berteman dengan hyung kesayangannya ini telah menumbuhkan sebuah rasa lain dihati Yoongi. Yoongi ini sama saja dengan remaja lainnya yang sudah saatnya jatuh cinta, atau memiliki perasaan special pada orang lain. Dan setahun terakhir ini, ia mati matian menjaga perasaannya pada Jimin. Yoongi hanya tak ingin Jimin pergi meninggalkannya karena laki-laki itu tau jika ia menyukainya. Lalu bagaimana jika mereka tinggal bersama? Bisa bisa Yoongi berharap terlalu tinggi pada Jimin, yang pada kenyataannya hanya menganggap dirinya seperti adik kecil.**

 **Jimin tersenyum mendengar alasan Yoongi, dan laki laki itu tau Yoongi pasti akan menolaknya. Namun Jimin tidak menyerah, ia yakin sedikit rayuan lagi pasti Yoongi mau tinggal dengannya. Karena hanya dengan cara itu ia bisa memisahkan Yoongi dari ayahnya, yang mana belakangan ini sudah mulai mengetahui jika ia tengah dekat dengan putranya itu. Bahkan Jimin jadi sedikit sulit menemui Yoongi karena penjagaan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya pada Yoongi cukup ketat, namun karena Yoongi selalu berpihak padanya, Jimin dengan mudah bisa membawa Yoongi keluar untuk bermain atau menginap di apartementnya.**

" **Yoongi-ah, hyung harap kau mau tinggal dengan hyung. Kau sudah dewasa, pasti ahjussi mu mau mengerti jika kau ingin keluar dari rumah dan mencari suasana baru. Lagi pula, semenjak hyung bekerja kita jadi jarang pergi bersama. Kau tau Yoongi-ah, hyung sering merindukanmu."**

 **Jimin menatap mata itu dalam dalam, seharusnya ia melakukan ini atas dasar kata dendam dan ingin memisahkan Yoongi dari ayahnya. Namun terkadang perasaan tulus itu terselip disana, dilain hal Jimin juga tak ingin kehilangan Yoongi. Jimin takut ayahnya akan memisahkan mereka, karena meskipun Jimin tak ingin mengakuinya, sepercik perasaan lain itu tumbuh dalam hatinya untuk sang 'adik'. Perasaan yang seharusnya tak ada itu tumbuh disana tanpa Jimin kehendaki, namun ego Jimin masih terlalu besar untuk mengakuinya. Jadi, yang Jimin tau ia hanya tak boleh kehilangan Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi mau pergi dari sang ayah. Agar ayahnya mengerti bagaimana rasanya tak dipedulikan. Hanya itu, ya hanya itu.**

" **H-hyung jangan menatap ku seperti itu, kau membuatku gugup. Dan berhenti memegang tangaku, orang akan mengira kita sedang berkencan." Jawab Yoongi dengan wajah tertunduk malu.**

 **Samar Jimin bisa melihat rona merah dipipi Yoongi.**

" **Kalau hyung mengatakan jika kita memang berkencan, apa kau mau tinggal bersama hyung?"**

 **Yoongi sontak mendongakkan wajahnya terkejut, apa-apaan ini, apakah Jimin baru saja mengajak ia berkencan? Atau laki laki ini hanya bergurau?**

" **Hyung jangan bercanda."**

" **Apa hyung terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang bercanda? Hyung serius Min Yoongi, dan ketika hyung mengatakan jika hyung merindukanmu itu benar adanya. Dulu mungkin hyung selalu menganggapmu seperti adik hyung sendiri, tapi apakah sekarang saat kau telah dewasa hyung tidak boleh berharap lebih padamu?"**

 **Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam menatap mata itu, mencari sebuah keraguan dan kebohongan disana. Namun yang ada hanya binar ketulusan dan kesungguhan, laki-laki di hadapannya ini begitu menghanyutkan. Lidah Yoongi kelu, bahkan untuk sekedar menelan ludahnya saja terasa sulit. Yoongi belum pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun kecuali Jimin, hyung yang menjadi temannya sejak dua tahun lalu. Hyung yang selalu menjaganya, hyung yang selalu menemaninya disaat ia bosan, hyung yang selalu sabar mengajarinya tentang pelajaran disekolah. Yoongi merasa tak ada satu keburukan pun yang ia dapatkan dari Jimin.**

" **Yoongi-ah... hyung mencintaimu... sangat mencintaimu... Jadilah kekasih hyung, will you?"**

 **Runtuh sudah pertahanan Yoongi, mungkin memang sudah seharusnya ia mengatakan 'iya' pada Jimin.**

" **I will, hyung. A-ku juga mencintaimu hyung."**

 **Jimin tersenyum lagi, kemudian laki-laki itu memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi Yoongi cukup lama. Tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar yang sedikitnya tertarik untuk melihat adegan picisan pasangan muda itu.**

 **Setelah itu mereka pulang ke tempat Yoongi, namun Jimin hanya menunggu diluar agar tak begitu terlihat. Yoongi masuk kedalam mansion itu melalui jalan rahasia yang ia buat sendiri semenjak ia dilarang untuk pergi dengan Jimin, ia bergegas untuk menyiapkan beberapa barang yang akan ia bawa ke tempat Jimin nantinya. Jimin mengatakan untuk tidak membawa banyak barang dan membawa barang-barang penting saja, karena itu akan membuat maid Yoongi curiga dan Yoongi menurutinya. Bak remaja yang sedang kasmaran, Yoongi bahkan menuruti semua perintah Jimin tanpa membantah. Melupakan wejangan dan nasehat Ahjussinya yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri, meskipun pada kenyataannya Yonghwa adalah ayah kandungnya. Namun Yoongi tak pernah mengetahui akan hal itu.**

 **Setelah memasukkan semua barang yang ia rasa penting, Yoongi bergegas pergi sebelum para maid menginterogasi dirinya dan berakhir dengan sang Ahjussi yang super protektif itu datang menggagalkan rencananya. Sebenarnya secara tidak langsung Yoongi akan kabur dari mansion itu, tempat tinggalnya sejak ia kecil. Namun di lain sisi, Yoongi merasa muak dengan segala aturan yang ada untuk dirinya. Ia kesepian, berteman dengan Jimin saja ia lakukan diam-diam. Entah mengapa Ahjussinya itu terlalu protektif, hingga Yoongi merasa jika ia harus hati-hati jika masih ingin bebas.**

 **Namun sebentar lagi ia akan benar-benar bebas setelah Jimin membawanya pergi dari sana. Tak ada lagi aturan yang mengekangnya, dan dia pasti akan bahagia bersama Jimin nantinya. Belum lagi rasa bahagia saat tau jika cintanya terbalaskan, membuat Yoongi buta, ia tak pernah menyadari niat Jimin yang sesungguhnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seminggu setelah membawa Yoongi untuk tinggal dengannya, tentu saja Jimin membawa Yoongi pergi keluar Seoul, dengan tujuan agar tak ditemukan oleh sang ayah. Jimin kembali ke mansion keluarganya karena sang nenek sedang berkunjung, jadi ibunya meminta Jimin untuk pulang. Setelah satu hari yang membosankan itu, Jimin mampir ke tempat favoritnya sebelum ia kembali pada Yoongi nya yang kini sedang menunggu di rumah mereka.**

" **Tuan muda." Sapa sang pengawal pribadi yang Jimin paling hormati dibandingkan dengan pengawal lainnya.**

" **Ya paman, ada apa?" jawab Jimin sembari meletakan kembali lukisan yang ingin ia tata di dalam galery pribadi miliknya itu.**

" **Tuan besar ingin bertemu dengan anda di ruang kerja beliau."**

 **Jimin pura pura terkejut, namun dalam hatinya ia sudah menduga bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.**

" **Baik paman, terimakasih."**

 **Dan Jimin pun melenggang begitu saja menuju ruang kerja sang ayah yang berada satu lantai di atas ruang galery pribadinya.**

 **Tok Tok**

" **Masuklah, Jimin."**

 **Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sehina itu kah dirinya hingga sang ayah bahkan tak menoleh padanya dan lebih memilih untuk melihat keluar jendela. Hell, dia ini putranya bukan pengawal atau asisten yang bekerja untuk sang ayah.**

" **Ada apa ayah?" tanya Jimin yang berhenti di sebrang meja kerja sang ayah, tanpa ada niat untuk mendekat sekali pun.**

 **Lama mereka terdiam, namun setelahnya sang ayah hanya berbalik menuju meja kerjanya dan menarik amplop coklat dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sang ayah menata beberapa foto di atas meja kerjanya, raut wajahnya masih datar dan tak terbaca. Namun Jimin mengerti jika sang ayah sedang menahan amarah disana, terlihat dari beberapa foto yang kini tertata dan Jimin bisa dengan jelas melihatnya.**

 **Itu adalah dirinya dan Yoongi seminggu yang lalu saat mereka sedang makan malam, bahkan ada satu foto dimana ia sedang mencium kening Yoongi.**

" **Apa sebenarnya rencanamu, nak? Dan dimana kau sembunyikan Yoongi?"**

 **Jimin menyeringai, akhirnya sang ayah terpancing juga untuk tau apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia lakukan.**

" **Menurut ayah?" laki laki yang lebih tua hanya mengeram kesal.**

" **Lakukan apa pun padaku, tapi tidak dengannya, Jimin. Jauhi dia!"**

" **Hmm, ku rasa hanya dia yang bisa membalaskan apa yang ku rasa sejak dulu, ayah. Jadi ku pikir akan sulit untuk melepaskannya." Jimin pikir tak ada salahnya bermain main dengan kesabaran sang ayah.**

" **Jimin, anakku, ayah mohon! Seburuk apapun kenyataan yang kau ketahui itu semua salah nak. Kebenarannya tidak seperti apa yang kau ketahui selama ini. Tolong kembalikan Yoongi!"**

" **Salah? Selama ini yang salah adalah diri ayah sendiri, ayah salah karena sudah menghianati Mama dan keluarga besar ini. Ayah masih ingin mengelak? Apa ayah takut jika aku akan membongkar semua ini pada nenek? Atau mungkin aku akan memberitahu Mama tentang hal ini, apa ayah takut?"**

" **Jimin, tolong dengarkan ayah. Semua itu tidak benar nak, kau tidak mengerti."**

" **Apa yang aku tidak mengerti ayah? Katakan! Aku menjadi rusak juga karenamu, apakah itu tidak cukup? Apa ayah hanya peduli dengan diri ayah sendiri? Bahkan Yoongi tidak pernah tau jika ayah adalah ayahnya, apakah ayah malu mengakui hal itu padanya? Jika ayah menyayangi Yoongi, kenapa ayah tidak jujur padanya?"**

 **Yonghwa mengusap wajahnya frustasi, lalu lelaki paruh baya itu berjalan mendekati Jimin.**

" **Nak, kau tidak mengerti. Dan ayah mohon, berhentilah dengan segala macam rencanamu itu. Ayah mohon jangan lukai Yoongi, tolong kembalikan dia, nak!"**

 **Jimin tersenyum sinis mendengarnya, amarahnya sudah meradang hingga ke ubun-ubun.**

" **Oh, bahkan ayah sendiri takut aku akan melakukan hal buruk pada Yoongi. Meskipun harus ku akui tak pernah ada niat sedikitpun bagiku untuk melukainya, aku hanya menggunakannya sebagai alat agar ayah melihatku. Aku ini juga putramu, ayah. Bukan hanya Yoongi. Seharusnya ku lukai saja dia sejak awal, ayah seharusnya sadar jika Yoongi tak berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ayah. Apakah ibunya terlalu murahan sampai ia merebut laki-laki lain yang sudah memiliki keluarga?"**

 **PLAK**

" **JAGA UCAPANMU JIMIN, KAU TAK BERHAK BERKATA SEPERTI ITU."**

 **Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum sinis, wow, ia ditampar sekeras itu oleh ayahnya sendiri.**

" **Berkata seperti apa ayah? Menyebut wanita itu murahan?"**

" **JIMIN!"**

" **BERHENTI!"**

 **Sebelum satu tamparan lagi mendarat di wajah Jimin, sang ibu terlebih dulu masuk kedalam sana dan menghentikan perlakuan ayahnya.**

" **Oppa, ku mohon berhenti. Jangan pukul Jimin, ku mohon!"**

 **Jimin melihat ibunya menangis sembari memeluk dirinya.**

" **Dia sudah keterlaluan, Baekhyun. Anakmu sudah melewati batasnya."**

" **Maafkan dia, oppa, ku mohon maafkan Jimin."**

 **Jimin terlihat begitu emosi, bagaimana tidak, disini seharusnya ayahnya lah yang bersalah. Tapi seakan akan dirinya lah yang paling bersalah.**

" **Kenapa Mama harus harus minta maaf, seharusnya ayah yang minta maaf karena sudah menghianati keluarga kita, Ma. Ayah bersalah Ma, dia memiliki keluarga lain selain kita. Mama seharusnya marah padanya bukan malah meminta maaf!"**

 **Jerit Jimin frustasi dalam pelukan sang ibu, ia menangis, dadanya terasa sesak. Namun ibunya tetap tak bersuara selain menangis sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang lebih besar. Tak ada kalimat cacian atau makian untuk ayahnya hanya tangis pilu yang Jimin dengar yang tentu saja makin menyayat hati Jimin.**

" **Tidak, nak. Ayahmu benar, kau tidak tau apa-apa. Mama mohon padamu untuk berhenti, tolong nak! Kembalikan Yoongi, Mama mohon Jimin!"**

 **Jimin dengan sengaja melepas pelukan sang ibu yang menyebabkan wanita itu terhuyung dan hampir jatuh jika saya sang ayah tidak menangkapnya.**

" **Jimin jangan kasar pada ibumu!" bentak sang ayah yang masih memeluk ibunya.**

" **Jadi, jadi Mama sudah tau semuanya? Jadi hanya aku disini yang bodoh? Kenapa Ma? Apa salahku?" tanya Jimin dengan nada frustasi.**

" **Jimin, sayang, tenangkan dirimu nak. Semua ini tidak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan." Rayu sang ibu.**

 **Jimin tidak lagi berpijak pada kewarasannya, yang menguasai dirinya kini hanya amarah dan dendam. Laki laki muda itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana tanpa mau mengindahkan penjelasan dan panggilan ayah dan ibunya.**

 **BRUK**

 **Ketika Jimin berlari menuju mobil miliknya, ia menabrak salah seorang pengawal pribadinya yang langsung menahan dirinya.**

" **Tuan muda, anda tidak bisa pergi kemana pun sebelum tuan dan nyonya besar selesai bicara."**

 **DUAGH**

 **Jimin melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada laki-laki paruh baya itu hingga ia tersungkur, dan sebelum para pengawal lain berhasil menahan dirinya, Jimin sudah melaju dengan mobilnya tanpa bisa terkejar oleh pengawal sang ayah.**

 **Dalam perjalanan, Jimin menelpon orang kepercayaannya untuk menyiapkan banyak hal. Dan setelah dua jam berkendara, Jimin tiba dirumah sederhana miliknya. Jimin masuk dengan terburu-buru, dan menemukan Yoongi yang sedang membaca buku di halaman belakang dan menikmati malam sembari menunggu Jimin pulang.**

" **Yoongi." Yoongi pun menoleh dan tersenyum.**

" **Hyung, kau pulang." Sapa Yoongi sembari menghampiri Jimin.**

 **Namun ekspresi Yoongi berubah sedikit panik saat melihat sudut bibir Jimin berdarah.**

" **Hyung, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bibirmu terluka?"**

 **Jimin tak menjawab, hanya saja jika diperhatikan maka Yoongi bisa melihat kilatan amarah yang masih melingkupi diri Jimin tercermin dimatanya.**

 **Tanpa aba-aba, lelaki yang lebih tua itu menyeret Yoongi ke kamar miliknya. Setibanya disana, Jimin menutup pintu dengan kasar dan mendorong Yoongi hingga punggung kecil itu menghantam pintu yang tertutup.**

" **Argh."**

 **Belum sempat Yoongi bertanya kenapa Jimin melakukan hal kasar seperti itu, kini Yoongi sudah tak berdaya karena Jimin dengan cepat mencumbunya dengan sangat kasar dan menuntut. Yoongi sendiri masih bingung dengan semua keadaan itu, selama dua tahun lebih mengenal Jimin tak pernah sekalipun Jimin berlaku kasar padanya. Apa lagi menciumnya dengan brutal seperti ini, Yoongi hanya berpikir jika Jimin sedang kerasukan atau apalah itu. Dan Yoongi merasa laki-laki yang sedang menciumnya ini bukan lah Jimin yang ia kenal.**

 **Jimin memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Yoongi, dimana yang lebih muda sedang berusaha mengais udara dengan cara yang serampangan karena Jimin tak sedikitpun memberinya ruang. Saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir keduanya, dan gerakan random Jimin memperlihatkan bagaimana brutalnya ciuman itu. Jimin mencium Yoongi dengan kasar, tanpa peduli jika ia akan menyakiti Yoongi atau tidak. Beberapa menit setelahnya, Jimin melepaskan ciuman mereka, dimana hanya Jimin yang mendominasi ciuman itu karena Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah menerima tanpa membalas.**

 **Setelah itu, Yoongi meraup banyak-banyak oksigen seperti orang yang sesak nafas. Namun jangan kalian berpikir jika Jimin akan berhenti sampai disana, karena setelahnya Jimin menyeret tubuh kecil itu lagi dan menghempaskannya di ranjang milik Jimin.**

" **H-hyung, k-kau mau a-apa?" tanya Yoongi takut-takut.**

 **Jimin masih terdiam setelah menindih tubuh kurus yang lebih kecil darinya itu.**

" **Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah jika aku memintamu untuk bercinta denganku kau akan menurutinya?"**

 **Yoongi terkejut bukan main, sungguh Jimin yang ia kenal tidak seperti ini. Yoongi hanya yakin, sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi hingga membuat Jimin melakukan hal ini.**

" **H-hyung, apa yang terjadi?"**

" **AKU BERTANYA KENAPA KAU MALAH BALIK BERTANYA?" bentak Jimin membuat Yoongi tak kuasa menahan air matanya.**

 **Yoongi merasa takut, ia sangat takut sekarang.**

 **Yoongi terisak pelan, tak berani untuk mengeluarkan suara keras saat tangisnya mulai pecah. Hal itu membuat Jimin perlahan kembali dalam kesadarannya, cengkraman kuat di pundak Yoongi mulai mengendur dan tatapan itu mulai meredup.**

 **Jimin tidak bisa, bahkan dirinya tak bisa melukai Yoongi. Sebenci apapun dirinya pada Yoongi dan ayahnya, Jimin tetap tidak bisa melukai Yoongi. Perlahan ia kecup dahi Yoongi dengan sayang, dan membisikkan kata maaf ditelinga yang lebih muda. Yoongi sendiri hanya bisa terisak sembari memeluk Jimin. Ia memang takut, tapi sebagian dari dirinya tak akan pernah bisa marah atau menjauh dari Jimin.**

" **Maafkan aku sayang, maaf..."**

 **Terdengar begitu tulus bagi Yoongi, bahkan rasa takutnya perlahan mulai hilang. Selanjutnya mereka hanya berpelukan diranjang Jimin, dengan sedikit isakan Yoongi yang masih terdengar samar.**

" **Yoongi-yah, apa kau lelah?"**

 **Yoongi tak langsung menjawabnya, karena ia mengerti jika Jimin tidak sedang menanyakan tentang keadaan fisikya hari ini. Namun keadaan dirinya yang lain.**

" **Apa kau lelah dengan hidupmu? Ahjusii mu? Atau ibumu mungkin?"**

" **Hmm," hanya itu yang menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.**

" **Aku juga lelah, sayang. Lelah dengan segala beban hidup yang menimpaku. Tapi setelah ini, aku berjanji akan membawamu pergi, dan aku berjanji untuk selalu menjagamu, membuatmu bahagia. Maafkan aku yang sudah menyakitimu, maafkan aku Yoongi ku sayang."**

" **Tidak apa hyung, kau pasti sedang mengalami masalah yang berat."**

" **Sayang?"**

" **Ya?"**

" **Kita harus segera pergi dari sini ke tempat lain yang lebih jauh, Ahjusii mu sepertinya sudah tau jika kau berada di sini. Aku hanya tak ingin dipisahkan darimu sayang!"**

" **Bawa aku pergi, hyung. Bawa aku kemana pun kau mau, aku akan ikut."**

" **Terimakasih, sayang ku."**

 **Jimin pun mengecup bibir Yoongi, kali ini tidak dengan cara yang brutal. Melainkan hanya sebuah kecupan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang.**

 **BRAK**

 **Jimin mengeram marah saat ia mendengar pintu rumahnya telah di rusak dan ia tau benar siapa yang berani melakukan hal itu.**

" **Hyung, ada apa itu?"**

" **Tunggu disini sayang, aku akan melihat keluar."**

" **Hyung, hati-hati." Jimin tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Yoongi dan keluar dari kamar.**

 **Jimin bisa melihat para pengawal ayahnya telah memenuhi bagian lantai satu rumahnya, dan ia dapat melihat mereka dengan jelas dari lantai atas. Namun Jimin tak menyadari jika disana beberapa pengawal ayahnya telah siap untuk merubuhkan dirinya. Hingga sebuah sapu tangan dengan obat bius membuat Jimin pingsan tak berkutik, setelahnya tanpa Jimin tau jika mereka membawa Yoongi pergi darinya dalam keadaan menangis meraung memanggil namanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

[2017]

Sudah tiga hari, dan Yoongi belum juga memberikan tanda-tanda jika ia akan bangun. Jimin masih setia menunggu disampingnya, mata itu tak pernah lepas dari sosok Yoongi yang kini terbujur lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Harapan Jimin masih besar, ia terus berdoa pada Tuhan untuk mengembalikan Yoonginya. Tidak lagi, tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan dirinya dengan Yoongi, sekali pun saat Yoongi sadar nanti ia akan menolak Jimin. Tapi laki-laki itu tak akan gentar, ia akan tetap berdiri ditempatnya sampai Yoongi mau menerimanya lagi.

Di lain sisi, Jimin tersenyum melihat berbagai kebersamaan yang kini terasa lebih hidup. Semenjak Wonwoo datang ke Heuksando, Jimin mempercayakan rumah Yoongi padanya. Bahkan remaja yang baru saja lulus dari SMA itu pun diberi tanggung jawab untuk mengurus bayi Yoongi, Jungkook, yang juga merupakan adik Wonwoo sendiri. Tentu saja selalu ada Mingyu disana, menemani Wonwoo kemana pun anak itu pergi. Jimin bahagia melihat mereka, perjuangannya tak sia-sia. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, sampai ia benar-benar bisa menyingkirkan tuan Jeon. Jimin akan tenang setelah janjinya pada sang ayah telah ia lakukan. Janji yang Jimin buat sebelum ayahnya, Min Yonghwa, menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Tuk

Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki yang tersenyum dihadapannya setelah meletakkan satu cup kopi hangat di tangannya. Jimin ikut tersenyum, meski baru dua hari ia bertemu lagi dengan bocah laki-laki itu, Jimin merasa senang akan kehadirannya.

"Samchon jangan melamun, kata Daddy, kalau melamun terus nanti Samchon cepat tua." Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya.

Di sudut sana seorang pria sedang memeriksa keadaan Yoongi, dan Jimin yakin bocah ini ikut masuk kedalam kamar rawat ini bersamanya.

"Nde Taehyungie, Samchon tidak akan melamun lagi. dan terimakasih kopinya." Anak bernama Taehyung itu pun menampilkan cengiran di bibirnya yang berubah menjadi kotak.

"Terimakasihnya untuk Mommy saja, tadi Mommy yang membeli itu untuk Jimin Samchon." Jawab Taehyung sembari menunjuk orang yang kini menghampiri mereka.

Jimin tersenyum, anak ini sudah besar sekarang. Terakhir kali Jimin bertemu dengan Taehyung ketika ia masih balita.

"Keadaannya semakin stabil, ku harap dua atau tiga hari lagi dia akan bangun."

"Ah, syukurlah. Terimakasih Seokjin hyung. Kau sampai harus repot-repot datang kesini."

Seokjin hanya memutar matanya malas dan duduk di sofa sebrang, diikuti oleh putra kecilnya yang langsung menempatkan diri di pangkuan laki-laki yang ia panggil Mommy tadi.

"Sejak dulu aku tidak pernah setuju dengan keputusan Yoongi yang ingin tinggal di pulau ini, terlebih dengan kondisi ingatan yang masih buruk. Peralatan medis ditempat ini cukup terbatas, dan hal itu juga yang membutku selalu khawatir padanya. Jadi aku meminta beberapa orang-mu untuk membawa peralatan yang memadai dari rumah sakitku di Seoul." Seokjin menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Aku memintamu untuk tidak terang-terangan muncul dihadapannya karena efeknya akan menjadi seperti ini, Jimin. Tapi ku rasa enam tahun itu terlalu lama untuk memendam memori tentang dirimu, yang ku khawatirkan hanya jika Yoongi memang tak pernah berkeinginan untuk mengingat lagi memorinya yang pernah hilang."

Jimin tersenyum kecut setelah menyesap kopinya.

"Tak apa hyung, aku tak akan memaksakan Yoongi untuk ingat padaku. Jika ia tak ingin, maka biarkanlah seperti itu. Dan ku rasa pulau ini cukup aman baginya, karena tuan Jeon tak akan bisa menyakitinya. Setidaknya ini akan membuat pekerjaanku menjadi lebih mudah."

"Pria tua itu tak akan menyerah sampai kapan pun Jimin, ini semua tentang ibu Yoongi. Ku harap kau bisa secepatnya mencari dimana ibu Yoongi berada, karena ku rasa tuan Jeon akan terus memburu Yoongi sampi ibunya mau menuruti keinginan tuan Jeon." Ucap Seokjin serius.

"Aku sedang berusaha, hyung. Bahkan untuk menepati janjiku pada ayah Min, jika aku gagal menemukan ibu Yoongi, maka aku akan berada pada penyesalan yang terdalam di hidupku. Bahkan janji untuk membahagiakan Yoongi saja belum bisa aku tepati."

Jimin tertunduk dalam, ia ingin menangis, namun terasa percuma. Semua terasa begitu berat untuk dipikul sendirian.

"Kau bisa mengandalkan kami, Jim. Jangan merasa terlalu terbebani, ini semua bukan seratus persen salahmu. Kau hanya perlu bersabar dan memperbaiki semuanya perlahan, aku yakin Yoongi pasti akan mengerti."

Jimin mendongak dan tersenyum, ia bersyukur, Tuhan tak membenci dirinya. Karena nyatanya, selama ini Jimin selalu dibantu oleh orang-orang yang baik. Jimin percaya jika Tuhan memang telah mengirimkan orang-orang ini untuk membantunya memperbaiki masalah yang menimpanya. Kesalahan yang pernah ia dan Min Yonghwa lakukan.

"Hyung, apa kabar dengan Papa?"

Seokjin yang sedang merapikan rambut putranya itu pun menoleh dan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jimin.

"Papa mu baik-baik saja dan semakin sehat, Jim. Park Ahjussi itu laki-laki yang kuat, kau tau sendiri jika Mama mu selalu berada di sampingnya. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka, semua aman."

"Aku rindu mereka, hyung. Dan aku berharap bisa membawa Yoongi bertemu dengan Papa dan Mama."

"Tentu, aku yakin secepatnya Jim."

Tok Tok

Atensi Jimin dan Seokjin teralihkan pada pintu masuk di kamar rawat Yoongi, bahkan si kecil Taehyung ikut melihat kesana melupakan sejenak mainan yang ia pegang.

"Hai Jimin hyung, Seokjin hyung." Sapa Mingyu yang masuk terlebih dulu di susul oleh Wonwoo dibelakangnya.

Terlihat Mingyu sedang menggendong Jungkook yang tertidur.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yoongi hyung?" tanya Wonwoo setelah meletakan beberapa barang untuk Jimin dimeja.

"Dia baik Wonwoo-ya, dan siapa itu?" tanya Seokjin.

"Itu Jungkook, hyung." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Woah dia sudah sebesar ini ternyata, Taehyungie apa kau ingat dulu Mommy pernah memeriksa adik bayi yang matanya bulat?"

Taehyung terdiam lalu setelahnya ia mengangguk antusias.

"Adik bayi kelinci ya Mommy."

Sontak semua orang disana tertawa mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Ah kau masih ingat ternyata, lihat dia sudah besar sekarang." Tunjuk Seokjin pada Jungkook yang setengah terbangun dalam gendongan Mingyu.

"Apa mereka pernah bertemu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Dulu saat Jungkook masih bayi ia terkena demam, ibuku membawa Jungkook ke tempat Seokjin hyung. Karena sering sekali terkena demam, jadi Seokjin hyung sampai hafal dengan kami."

"Dan Taehyungie suka sekali dengan Jungkook."

Tambah Jimin untuk menggoda Taehyung yang terlihat malu-malu ingin sekali mendekat ke tempat Mingyu untuk melihat adik bayi nya yang sempat ia anggap hilang itu.

"Kau benar Jim, bahkan Taehyungie selalu bertanya kemana adik bayi, setelah Jungkookie tidak pernah datang lagi ke tempatku."

Karena suasana yang agak ramai, Jungkook pun terbangun dan sedikit terkejut melihat ada banyak orang disana. Ia hanya terdiam dalam gendongan Mingyu, namun saat melihat ada Jimin disana, Jungkook minta diturunkan dan duduk dipangkuan Jimin.

"Oh, bayi nya Yoongi sudah bangun ternyata." Ucap Jimin sembari memeluk Jungkook dan membawa anak itu di pangkuannya.

"Itu siapa Ahjussi?" tanya Jungkook pelan sekali pada Jimin.

"Kau mau berkenalan?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Taehyungie, adik bayi-mu ingin berkenalan."

Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya melihat pun mendekati Jimin dan mulai terpana melihat Jungkook. Dalam benaknya ia berpikir, adik bayinya sudah sebesar ini.

"Nama ku Kim Taehyung, umurku tujuh tahun. Kau siapa adik kecil?"

"Nama ku Jeon Jungkook, umurku lima tahun." jawab Jungkook sembari menyambut uluran tangan Taehyung.

Orang-orang dewasa yang berada di sana hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu dua bocah laki-laki itu. Mereka semua mengobrol lagi, tentang banyak hal. Dan tak lupa dengan dua bocah yang semakin akrab satu sama lain, mereka juga punya topik pembicaraan sendiri tentang mainan robot Iron man milik Taehyung. Dan Jimin, di tengah tengah banyak orang ia tetap merasa sunyi. Karena separuh jiwanya tengah tertidur dan tak kunjung bangun. Dengan pandangan sendu Jimin menatap Yoongi, lagi dan lagi, berharap cintanya itu membuka mata dan menemaninya bicara.

 _ **Cepatlah bangun sayang, kami semua merindukanmu. Kau harus melihat Jungkook yang semakin menggemaskan, kau juga harus bertemu dengan Wonwoo, pastinya kau akan senang bertemu lagi dengan Seokjin hyung. Cepat bangun sayang, aku mencintaimu.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **ANNYEONG READER-DEUL, long long long time no see~ Dan sebuah update yang panjang pun datang, hhe, ini adalah chapter terpanjang buat Heuksan, 6k+ semoga bacanya ngga cape ya~ dan flashback ini bakal tetep berlanjut sampe chapter depan, karena saya yakin kalian ngerasa ini gantung banget di flashbacknya, jujur saya pengen nyelesaiin flashback di CH ini tapi nanti bakal jadi panjang banget, dan pada akhirnya saya putuskan untuk bikin lanjutannya di CH depan aja. Gimana? Sudah mulai jelas kan? Ada banyak clue yang aku tulis disini, sebenernya dari awal aku bikin ini rate M bukan karena mature content nya, ada sih tapi nanti hhe, rate M disini buat pemikiran jalan ceritanya yang emang agak rumit. Mungkin ada yg nunggu NC, wkwkwkwkwk, di tunggu CH depan ya~**

 **A million thanks to my beloved reader, thanks All, for your suport to this story. And thankyou for always be kind to me, and thank you for always be patient on waiting.**

 **Itung itung update ini buat ngerayain kesuksesan Uri Bangtan di AMA, masih berasa banget kan euforianya. Ngga ada kata lain selain bangga buat mereka. And for our beloved couple Park Jimin and Min Yoongi, sayang kalian selalu~ See ya on the next chapter, pay pay~**

 **...withloveJeonukim...**


	6. Chapter 6

HEUKSANDO STORY

Pairing: Park Jimin , Min Yoongi

And the other cast…

Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt, M-Preg (Male Pregnant)

Warning: BOY x BOY, TYPO BERTEBARAN, BTS SEVENTEEN CAST

Sebelum membaca, tolong perhatikan tahunnya ya…

Jeonukim's Present

Chapter 6

Min Yoongi 26

Park Jimin 30

Jeon Jungkook 5

Kim Mingyu 21

Jeon Wonwoo 17

 **.**

 **.**

 **[2010]**

 **Dua tahun terpisah dari Yoongi, dan dua tahun juga Jimin berusaha melepas belenggu dari keluarganya** **.** **Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dan membangun kehidupannya sendiri** **setahun terakhir ini** **. Tak peduli dengan ancaman sang nenek jika ia tetap pergi meninggalkan rumah** **,** **maka namanya akan dicoret dari daftar pewaris. Hal itu tak membuat Jimin gentar, ia tetap pergi bahkan hingga meninggalkan Korea. Membesarkan namanya sendiri tanpa embel-embel sang ayah, bahkan mungkin membuat koloninya sendiri. Meskipun begitu diamnya Jimin bukan hanya untuk menghindari keluarga besar yang tetap memintanya untuk kembali, Jimin masih berusaha mencari keberadaan Yoongi yang benar-benar sulit ditemukan. Entah dibawa kemana 'adiknya' itu oleh sang ayah.**

 **Sebenarnya Jimin berniat membongkar rahasia besar sang ayah pada neneknya, namun hal itu dirasakan hanya percuma. Tak ada satupun keluarga yang mau percaya padanya, bahkan sang Ibu berusaha menutup-nutupi rahasia itu. Jimin hanya berpikir untuk apa Ibunya membuat pembelaan, disaat ia tau jika suami** **nya** **telah memiliki keluarga lain.**

 **Rahasia apa yang Jimin lewatkan? Kenapa tak ada satupun orang yang mau membaginya sedikit cerita? Yang mereka lakukan untuk Jimin hanya menjaganya agar tetap berkelakuan baik dan mempersiapkannya sebagai penerus bisnis besar milik keluarga mereka.**

 **Hati Jimin terlanjur sakit untuk sekedar menengok kebelakang, memandang tak pernah terjadi apapun dalam keluarganya. Hal itu tak mungkin terjadi mengingat dendam dalam dadanya sudah mendarah daging. Alasan lainnya juga makin menguatkan tekad Jimin untuk pergi, dan alasan ini menjadi hal paling mendasar yang Jimin akui sebagai kesalahannya. Jatuh cinta dan meletakkan separuh jiwanya pada sang 'adik' adalah kesalahan terbesar baginya. Bagaimana ia tetap harus hidup dan bertahan dalam kosongnya hati yang akan selalu diisi oleh Min Yoongi.**

 **.**

 **Jimin sedang menikmati waktu liburnya dengan berjalan santai dipinggir pertokoan, menikmati waktu sore yang tidak bisa dikatakan tenang karena jalanan lumayan padat. Menjadi seorang investor muda tidak serta-merta membuat Jimin hidup dengan santai, ia masih saja harus mengurusi ini dan itu sendiri. Namun ia menikmatinya, bahkan dalam kurun waktu satu tahun Jimin bisa menanamkan modal dibeberapa sector real esatate terkemuka di Jepang.**

 **Terlepas dari kesibukan yang menjadi rutinitasnya, Jimin tetap focus dan berusaha mencari Yoongi. Hari demi hari ia lewati dengan terus memantau pekerjaan anak buahnya, yang tentu saja membuahkan hasil yang cukup bagus. Jimin sudah mengetahui dimana Yoongi berada, hanya tinggal menunggu sedikit waktu hingga ia dapat membawa Yoongi kembali pada dirinya.**

 **Bruk…**

" **Maaf…" ucap seorang wanita yang tak sengaja menabrak bahu Jimin.**

 **Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, tak ada yang harus dipermasalahkan karena memang wanita itu sudah meminta maaf padanya. Namun ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiran Jimin, ia terdiam setelah membalik tubuhnya menghadap kearah dimana wanita tadi pergi. Jimin membidik punggung sempit wanita berambut pendek sebahu itu dengan matanya, berusaha merekam dengan jelas wajah yang sempat ia lihat dan postur tubuh yang semakin menjauhiya itu.**

 **Dahinya mengernyit bingung, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Jimin bahkan tetap bertahan dalam posisi itu meski objek bidikan matanya sudah tak lagi nampak.**

 **Drrtt Drrtt**

 **Lamunannya pun buyar saat ponselnya berbunyi dan menampilkan nama orang kepercayaannya disana. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan bagi mereka untuk menghubungi Jimin, dan itu mengenai Min Yoongi. Maka dengan acuh laki-laki itu meninggalkan pikirannya tentang wanita tadi dan memilih focus pada info yang ia dengar dari penuturan anak buahnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hal yang saat ini Jimin lakukan hanyalah diam, ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Dihadapannya kini sang ayah tengah duduk dengan gelisah, tuan Min yang terhormat itu terlihat gugup tak seperti biasanya. Namja paruh baya itu sedang menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya pada Jimin, lebih tepatnya sebuah permintaan yang begitu mengejutkan. Atau katakana saja sebuah gencatan senjata, apakah ini sinyal permintaan maaf untuk berdamai?**

" **Bagaimana Jimin?"**

" **Aku hanya tidak mengerti, ayah. Dulu kau yang begitu menginginkan aku menjauh dari Yoongi, tapi sekarang, kenapa ayah ingin aku menjaganya?"**

 **Jimin hanya berpikir jika selama ini ada hal lain yang tidak ia ketahui, semua itu terlalu sulit untuk dipahami. Rahasia apa lagi yang ayahnya simpan?**

" **Ayah akan melakukan apapun agar kau mau menjaganya, Jimin. Yoongi sangat berharga bagi ayah, ayah mohon."**

 **Jimin tersenyum miris, bahkan ayahnya berani mengakui itu dihadapan putranya yang tak dianggap. Memang ia kira siapa alasan yang membuat Jimin menjadi seorang yang pendendam? Tidak kah ayahnya sadar akan hal itu?**

" **Tidak, aku tidak mau. Sebelum ayah menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Jangan main-main denganku ayah!"**

 **Min Yonghwa hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, ia hanya terus berpikir hingga ratusan kali mengenai hal ini. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan semua masalah dan sebuah kesalah pahaman yang selama ini terjadi antara ia dan Jimin.**

" **Ayah akan menjelaskan semuanya, Jimin. Tapi sebelum itu ayah memohon kepadamu, jagalah Yoongi, lindungi dia bukan demi ayah tapi juga demi dirimu sendiri. Karena ayah yakin ia akan aman bersamamu, dan maaf atas apa yang pernah ayah lakukan pada kalian."**

 **Jimin terlihat menimbang tawaran yang tidak begitu sulit itu, karena tentu saja sangat menguntungkan bagi dirinya. Namun ia masih belum mengerti dengan ajakan damai secara tiba-tiba ini, sebenarnya ada apa?**

" **Ayah bisa pegang janjiku, dan tak akan ku ingkari. Aku mencintainya dengan tulus meskipun ini salah, tapi ayah pasti tau aku tidak akan pernah berniat menyakitinya."**

 **Min Yonghwa tersenyum dengan kelegaan yang luar biasa disertai rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam untuk kedua putranya itu.**

" **Terimakasih Jimin, dan ayah harap kau bisa memaafkan segala dosa ayah padamu, nak. Bahkan mungkin ayah tak pantas mendapatkan itu semua."**

 **Min Yonghwa sekali lagi hanya meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa apa yang ia lakukan ini adalah hal yang tepat.**

" **Ayah membicarakan hal ini dengan ibumu, sudah sering kami membahasnya. Kami rasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberitau segala rahasia yang selama ini kami simpan, tentang kami dan dirimu, nak."**

 **Jimin benar-benar memusatkan atensinya pada sang ayah, bahkan ia sudah siap menerima segala kemungkinan yang terburuk.**

" **Aku dan ibumu sudah mengenal sejak kami masih kecil, bahkan kami tumbuh bersama. Ayah selalu menyayangi ibumu, bahkan nyawa akan ayah berikan demi dirinya. Ayah menyayanginya sebagai seorang adik perempuan yang paling berharga. Ayah melihatnya tumbuh dewasa, ayah melihatnya menjadi seorang wanita, dan ayah juga melihatnya jatuh cinta. Ibumu jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria yang berasal dari lingkungan keluarga yang berbeda dengan kami, laki-laki itu hanya orang biasa. Kau pasti mengerti bagaimana nenek dan kakek, karena mereka selalu menjaga kehormatan bahkan garis keturunan sekalipun. Laki-laki itu sangat mencintai ibumu, namun ia mengerti bagaimana keluarga ibumu yang sebenarnya. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menjalin hubungan dengan ibumu. Kau tau Jimin, melihat ibumu patah hati dan menangis adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan bagi ayah."**

 **Jimin tak menanggapi, tapi ia tetap memperhatikan semuanya. Bahkan raut wajah lelah sang ayah begitu jelas terlihat, karena selama ini wajah itu selalu terlihat dingin.**

" **Hingga pada akhirnya kedua orangtua kami memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kami berdua, tanpa penolakan kami harus menikah. Ibumu tak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini, Jimin. Begitu juga dengan ayah, kami hanya dua orang yang saling menyayangi sebagai keluarga. Ayah melihatnya sebagai seorang adik, ibumu pun sama, dia melihatku sebagai seorang kakak laki-laki yang siap menjaganya. Tapi tidak untuk sebuah pernikahan."**

 **Min Yonghwa terdiam sejenak, menatap bagaimana raut wajah Jimin lekat-lekat. Rasa bersalah pun tercipta dua kali lipat lebih dalam dari sebelumnya saat ia melihat mata Jimin berkaca-kaca.**

" **Maafkan kami nak, tapi ayah harus menjelaskan semuanya padamu sebelum kesalah pahaman ini semakin parah. Jimin, kami terpaksa harus menikah. Kau tau bagaimana kakek dan nenekmu kan? Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan saat itu kami sudah memiliki orang yang kami cintai, dan untuk ayah wanita itu adalah ibu Yoongi. Karena pernikahan yang terpaksa ini, ayah tidak pernah menyentuh ibumu sekali pun. Karena itu pasti akan menyakiti dirinya lebih dalam, namun orang tua kami menuntut seorang penerus. Memang apa yang bisa kami lakukan, selain mencari jalan lain yang bisa membuat orang yang kami cintai tetap berada disisi kami."**

 **Jimin melihat ayahnya menghela nafas begitu berat.**

" **Kau mungkin tidak akan menyukai hal ini, tapi… aku bukanlah ayahmu Jimin. Kau adalah putra yang berharga, tapi kau bukan milik ayah. Kau berhak mengetahui siapa sebenarnya ayahmu, nak."**

 **Meski terlihat datar, Jimin meneteskan air matanya.**

 **Bahkan detik itu juga Yonghwa mengerti jika hati Jimin sedang hancur, karena hal seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah bagi seorang anak untuk menerimanya.**

" **Ayah, jangan katakan jika firasatku selama ini benar?"**

 **Jimin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, ingatannya melayang pada sebuah kejadian setahun yang lalu sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah. Jimin terus terisak, dan genggaman tanggannya semakin erat bersamaan dengan banyaknya air mata yang jatuh. Yonghwa merasa hatinya semakin remuk, apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini telah merenggut kebahagiaan anak paling berharga seperti Jimin.**

" **Dia adalah ayahmu Jimin. Orang yang selama ini kau panggil paman Park itu adalah ayahmu. Dia laki-laki baik, nak. Laki-laki yang dicintai oleh ibumu. Selama ini tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang hal ini kecuali kami, karena hanya dengan cara ini kami bisa bahagia, nak. Ayah meminta pada Park Chanyeol untuk tidak meninggalkan ibumu sekalipun kami telah menikah, kau sudah mengerti apa alasannya kan. Ibumu adalah wanita yang baik dan luar biasa memiliki hati yang besar, ia mencintai Park Chanyeol apa adanya. Park Chanyeol tumbuh dalam lingkungan kami, karena ayahnya juga seorang kepala pelayan dirumah ibumu saat itu. Maaf kan kami nak, tapi ayah harap kau mau menerima Park Chanyeol karena dia adalah ayahmu."**

 **Yonghwa menghentikan ceritanya dan beralih untuk beranjak mendekati Jimin, laki-laki itu memeluknya. Jimin hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia hancur, benar-benar hancur.**

" **Aku sudah menyakitinya ayah. Aku… aku anak yang buruk."**

" **Tidak Jimin, semua bukan salahmu. Kau hanya salah paham nak, kami tidak marah atas apa yang telah kau lakukan saat itu."**

 **Jimin menggeleng, menangisi nasibnya dan menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat sebelum ia keluar dari rumah orangtuanya. Ia tak sengaja melihata ibunya dipeluk oleh orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai pamannya itu, karena merasa marah Jimin langsung menghajar paman Park tanpa ampun. Bahkan mengatakan jika Park Chanyeol adalah bajingan tak tau diri, tanpa ia tau jika itu adalah ayahnya. Saat itu Jimin sangat kalut, bahkan tak peduli saat ibunya berusaha untuk menghentikan kebrutalannya itu. Hal yang paling Jimin sesali adalah, Park Chanyeol sama sekali tak melawan. Lelaki paruh baya itu tak berusaha membalas pukulan Jimin.**

 **Jimin akhirnya mengerti, betapa Park Chanyeol begitu menyayangi dirinya. Sekelebat ingatan tentang masa kecilnya yang selalu ia habiskan berasama paman Park, bahkan ia ingat, paman Park adalah orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan dunia seni lukis. Setelah setahun lamanya tak bertemu, baru kali ini Jimin memikirkan bagaimana keadaan paman Park. Rasa bersalah yang begitu besar ia rasakan saat mengingat bagaimana pertemuan terakhir mereka.**

" **Ayah, aku ingin pulang."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jimin telah tiba di Busan, saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sebuah alamat yang diberikan oleh Min Yonghwa padanya. Berbicara tentang Min Yonghwa mengingatkan Jimin pada penjelasan yang ia berikan tentang mengapa ia harus menitipkan Yoongi padanya. Dilain sisi ada sebuah rasa lega luar biasa mengetahui jika Yoongi bukanlah adiknya.**

 **Dendam yang dulu membara kini menguap entah kemana, yang tersisa hanya janji untuk saling mengasihi dan melindungi. Jimin mengakui jika ayahnya, Min Yonghwa, adalah pria yang sangat luar biasa hebat. Seseorang yang Jimin kira hanya bisa lari dari tanggung jawab itu ternyata memiliki sebuah beban yang teramat berat.**

 **Yonghwa mengatakan jika ibu Yoongi memutuskan hubungan mereka setelah mengetahui jika ia telah menikah dan memiliki seorang putra, tentu saja itu akan terjadi. Perempuan mana yang tak sakit hati bila dibohongi. Namun ayahnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hubungan yang terjalin cukup lama itu kandas. Meskipun Yonghwa berusaha menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, Lee Nara terlanjur pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengetahui jika ia sedang mengandung Yoongi saat itu.**

 **Jimin merasa hidupnya lebih beruntung disini, bahkan Yoongi ditinggalkan oleh ibunya saat ia masih belum beranjak dewasa. Sedangkan ibu dan ayah kandungnya selalu ada untuk dirinya, hanya saja Jimin terlalu fokus pada sesuatu yang bukan miliknya.**

 **Terlepas dari segala masa lalu orang tuanya dan orang tua Yoongi, kini Jimin harus mempersiapkan hatinya untuk bertemu dengan kedua orangtua kandungnya. Hal ini tak akan jadi sulit seandainya Jimin tak mengetahui fakta yang ada, mungkin ia akan terus hidup dengan membenci paman Park. Namun berbeda untuk kunjungannya kali ini, pria paruh baya itu sudah bukan lagi pelayan yang ia panggil paman, melainkan ayah kandungnya.**

 **Tak ada yang mengetahui jika Jimin kembali ke Korea, karena Jimin meminta Yonghwa untuk tidak memberitau siapa pun termasuk ibunya. Jimin merasa luar biasa gugup, jelas saja karena pertemuan terakhir mereka merupakan sebuah memory yang buruk.**

 **Taksi yang membawa Jimin baru saja pergi, dan Jimin yang tidak membawa banyak barang itu langsung memastikan alamat yang tertera. Setelah merasa ia memang berada di rumah yang tepat, Jimin pun memantapkan kakinya untuk melangkah kesana.**

 **Jimin tersenyum melihat rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dihadapannya itu, rumah khas korea yang begitu asri dan memanjakan mata. Jimin ingat jika ibunya memang begitu menyukai hunian tradisional seperti ini.**

 **Setelah memencet bel, Jimin menunggu sejenak hingga sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara wanita tua. Jimin mengenalinya sebagai salah seorang maid yang pernah bekerja di rumah ibunya, dan wanita itu adalah ibu dari paman Park.**

" **Aigo, tuan muda. Bagaimana anda bisa sampai disini?" wanita tua itu terkejut bukan main.**

" **Annyeonghaseyo halmeoni." Sapa Jimin sambil membungkuk.**

 **Jelas saja wanita itu terkejut, ia memang mengetahui fakta bahwa Jimin adalah cucunya. Namun selama ini ia tak pernah berharap jika Jimin akan tau bahwa ia adalah neneknya, melihat bagaimana perangai keluarga Byun yang begitu sulit. Ia memilih diam dan ikut menjaga rahasia itu.**

 **Wanita tua itu tiba-tiba saja terisak dan memeluk Jimin, yang tentu saja langsung Jimin sambut dengan baik.**

 **Jimin bahagia, ia benar-benar meyakinkan dirinya jika hal ini memang kenyataan bukan mimpinya. Selama ini Jimin tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh neneknya di Seoul, yang mereka tau hanya mengatakan keinginan mereka dan harus dituruti.**

" **Ya Tuhan, kau semakin tampan nak. Ayo masuk! ibumu sedang memasak. Kenapa tak mengabari kami nak?" Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat neneknya yang menggandeng lengan miliknya seakan takut jika terlepas maka Jimin akan pergi.**

" **Aku ingin memberikan kejutan, halmeoni."**

 **Neneknya pun berhenti sejenak dan menangkup wajah Jimin dengan kedua tangannya.**

" **Aigooo… Cucuku…"**

 **Jimin terus tersenyum, ia bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena pada akhirnya mengembalikan keluarga yang sebenarnya itu kepada dirinya.**

" **Siapa yang datang bu? Omo, Jimin?"**

 **Baru kali ini Jimin melihat ibunya dalam balutan pakaian wanita biasa dengan apron cantik yang tersemat indah ditubuh itu. Jimin pun beralih menuju sang ibu dan memeluknya erat.**

" **Aku pulang, Ma."**

 **Baekhyun menangis sembari mendekap putra sematawayangnya, ia tak menyangka jika Jimin akan kembali setelah mendengar dari Yonghwa jika ia sudah menceritakan segalanya. Baekhyun menangkup wajah yang semakin tampan itu, mencium kedua pipi yang juga semakin tirus.**

" **Kenapa kau semakin kurus Jim? Ya Tuhan, Mama benar-benar merindukanmu."**

" **Aku juga rindu Mama…"**

 **Nenek Park pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya, sedikit banyaknya ia tau bagaimana Jimin sebelum anak itu pergi dan apa masalah mereka semua. Karena Baekhyun selalu bercerita padanya untuk segala hal, bahkan ia rela diusir dari rumah demi Park Chanyeol. Yonghwa dan Baekhyun telah resmi bercerai setahun lalu, setelah insiden Jimin memukul Park Chanyeol. Semua menjadi kacau dan berantakan, namun Yonghwa menegaskan jika ia akan memperbaiki semuanya. Namun Baekhyun tetap diusir dari rumah keluarga besarnya, bahkan namanya dicoret dari sana. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun menerima semuanya karena ini memang jalan yang ia pilih. Setelahnya, ia menikah dengan Park Chanyeol dan tinggal bersama suaminya itu di Busan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keluarga barunya kini tengah makan siang bersama, kakek, nenek dan ibunya. Terlihat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang biasa tersedia di Seoul dulu, kini Jimin bisa benar-benar merasakan masakan ibunya sendiri dan dengan suasana yang lebih hangat. Awalnya Jimin bertanya-tanya dimana Chanyeol, karena pria itu tak terlihat.**

" **Ayo dimakan nak, ibumu sangat pintar membuat Kimchi, haraboji jamin rasanya pasti sangat lezat."**

" **Apa kita tidak perlu menunggu Papa?"**

 **Kakek dan neneknya sedikit bingung, namun Baekhyun mengerti dan tersenyum.**

" **Papa masih bekerja, ia akan pulang sore nanti. Kita bisa makan malam bersama dengannya, jadi sekarang kita bisa makan lebih dulu."**

 **Jimin mengangguk, meskipun dalam hati ia agak kecewa. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan ayahnya, bukan Min Yonghwa tentu saja, ia ingin bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol ayah kandungnya.**

 **Seusai makan siang, Jimin memilih untuk berjalan-jalan ditaman belakang rumah itu. Sedikit terkesima bagaimana rumah yang terlihat tidak begitu besar diluar tetapi bisa memiliki lahan sebesar ini dibelakangnya, bahkan Jimin bisa melihat beberapa jenis tanaman bunga yang baru saja mekar.**

 **Jimin tersenyum membayangkan betapa senangnya Yoongi jika ia berada disini, dan Jimin ingin sekali melukis orang yang dicintainya itu dengan latar belakang bunga yang akan semakin terlihat cantik.**

 **Oh, Jimin tambah merindukan Yoongi sekarang.**

 **Ia hanya perlu menunggu hingga dua hari kedepan, Yonghwa akan mengantarkan Yoongi padanya. Jimin bahkan sudah menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membereskan rumah yang pernah ia tinggali dengan Yoongi dulu.**

 **Atensi Jimin teralihkan saat pandangannya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah pintu kayu berwarna putih, pintu itu berada pada bangunan yang menempel dengan rumah orangtuanya. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu itu berada, dan mengernyit heran melihat beberapa cap tangan di permukaan pintu. Sepasang tangan mungil, sepasang lainnya terlihat sedang dan sepasang yang terakhir terlihat paling besar disana.**

 **Jimin menyentuh cap tangan itu, hatinya berdesir sakit dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu yang tak dikunci itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Hingga pemandangan yang ada didalam sana semakin membuat airmatanya jatuh begitu deras, Jimin jatuh terduduk dilantai yang sedikit berdebu. Melihat kesekeliling dan berusaha menggali ingatan masa kecilnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[1991]**

 **Jimin kecil terlihat begitu antusias, hari ini ia akan pergi jalan-jalan bersama ayahnya. Hal itu sudah dijanjikan oleh ibunya beberapa waktu lalu, saat balita ini merengek ingin ikut ayahnya ke kantor. Taman kanak-kanak tempat ia sekolah pun sudah mulai libur, Jimin senang bukan main saat mengingat hari dimana ia bisa pergi dengan ayahnya telah tiba. Sejak dulu Jimin selalu antusias saat melihat sang ayah pulang kerja, karena ayahnya bisa pergi hingga berhari-hari bahkan berminggu-minggu.**

 **Jimin yang baru saja selesai berpakaian dibantu oleh pengasuhnya itu langsung berlari mencari Ibu dan ayahnya, kaki gemuknya dengan lincah berlari menuju kamar mereka. Setibanya disana Jimin langsung masuk karena pintu kamar itu terbuka sedikit, memudahkan ia untuk segera masuk.**

" **Ayaaahhhh ayo pelgi!" ucapnya antusias saat melihat sang ayah yang sedang berdiri didekat pintu balkon.**

" **Ssttt, Jiminie diam sebentar ya. Ayah sedang menerima telepon."**

 **Jimin berkedip-kedip lalu mengerti jika apa yang ia lakukan tadi bisa mengganggu ayahnya, lalu balita berpipi chubby itu menutup bibirnya dengan satu jari dan mengangguk. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun gemas, wanita itu pun memeluk Jimin dan menciumi pipinya.**

 **Saat sedang asik bermain, tiba-tiba saja Min Yonghwa menutup teleponnya dan berjalan kearah ibu dan anak itu.**

" **Baekhyun-ah, Nara membawa bayinya ke Mokpo."**

 **Jimin bisa melihat ibunya sedikit terkejut, meskipun ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa hal itu terjadi.**

" **Sungguh? Pergilah oppa, temui mereka. Ku harap anakmu baik-baik saja, setidaknya meskipun Nara tidak mau mengaku padamu kau harus tau bagaimana keadaan anakmu."**

 **Yonghwa terlihat berpikir, lalu laki-laki itu menatap Jimin dan mendekati balita itu.**

" **Jiminie, maafkan ayah. Kali ini kita tidak bisa jalan-jalan." Wajah yang sedari tadi bingung itupun berubah menjadi sedih.**

" **Kenapa ayah?"**

" **Ayah memiliki urusan yang sangat penting, tapi ayah janji lain waktu ayah akan pergi bersama Jimin."**

 **Jimin pun berkaca-kaca bahkan beberapa detik kemudian ia menangis pelan. Padahal ia sudah menanti-nanti hari ini akan tiba, tapi ternyata ia malah gagal pergi bersama ayahnya.**

" **Hiks, boleh Jimin hiks ikut ayah saja hiks?"**

 **Jimin pun melihat ibunya merengkuh tubuhnya dan membawa Jimin kedalam gendongan, wanita itu tersenyum dan mencium kening Jimin.**

" **Tidak bisa sayang, ayah akan pergi sangat jauuuh sekali. Dan Mama tidak bisa ikut, Jiminie pasti akan bosan. Disana hanya ada ahjussi tua, dan pasti ayah tidak akan bisa mengajak Jiminie bermain karena ayah harus bekerja. Jiminie anak yang pintar kan?" Jimin pun mengangguk menatap ibunya yang bertanya meskipun air matanya masih mengalir.**

" **Kalau begitu jalan-jalan dengan ayahnya lain kali saja ya sayang, Jiminie bisa pergi dengan Mama sebagai gantinya."**

 **Jimin hanya mengangguk meskipun ia merasa sangat sedih.**

" **Terimakasih Jimin." Ucap sang ayah lalu memeluk dirinya.**

 **Dok Dok Dok**

" **Ya."**

 **Jawab Min Yonghwa sembari berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, samar-samar Jimin bisa melihat sosok Paman Park disana.**

" **Jiminie, ayo pergi ke taman bermain." Ucap sang ibu mengalihkan perhatian Jimin dari ayahnya dan Paman Park.**

 **Jimin menatap ibunya sendu dan menggeleng.**

" **Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit khawatir.**

" **Jimin mau main dilumah saja, pelginya tidak jadi ya Mama."**

 **Baekhyun menatap sendu putranya itu, ternyata Jimin begitu sedih saat tau jika ayahnya tidak bisa ikut pergi jalan-jalan dengannya hari ini. Namun ada hal lain yang begitu rumit sedang terjadi, Jimin kecil tidak akan mengerti sekalipun ia menjelaskan masalah mereka padanya.**

 **.**

 **Setelah mengantarkan sang ayah hingga gerbang depan dan mobil yang dikendarai ayahnya itu sudah tak terlihat lagi, Jimin masih terdiam disana. Anak itu berdiri memeluk kaki ibunya, meskipun tak menangis lagi wajah Jimin masih terlihat begitu sedih. Hal itu tak luput dari perhatian seorang Park Chanyeol, ia terus melihat Jimin yang begitu murung.**

" **Tuan muda, apa kita akan jalan-jalan hari ini?" Tanya Park Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah mendekat kearah Jimin dan Baekhyun.**

" **Tidak paman, Jimin tidak mau pelgi kalau tidak ada ayah." Balita itu pun terisak lagi dan makin memeluk kaki ibunya menenggelamkan wajah mungilnya disana.**

 **Chanyeol tersenyum sembari mengelus kepala Jimin, Ia menatap Baekhyun sejenak. Seakan mengerti, Baekhyun pun menunduk melepaskan Jimin dari kakinya dan berganti memeluk anak itu.**

" **Jiminie, jangan menangis. Mama jadi sedih melihat Jiminie menangis, sudah ya sayang. Jiminie tau tidak? Paman Park punya kejutan untuk Jiminie loh."**

 **Hal itu membuat Jimin mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian.**

" **Sungguh?" Tanya Jimin untuk memastikan.**

 **Jimin melihat Chanyeol mengangguk, dan balita empat tahun itu pun tersenyum seketika melupakan kesedihannya.**

" **Ayo paman!" alih-alih menggandengan tangan Chanyeol yang dilakukan Jimin adalah meminta laki-laki itu untuk menggendongnya.**

" **Ayo." Dengan senang hati Chanyeol menggendong Jimin menuju sebuah tempat rahasia yang ia miliki.**

" **Mama boleh ikut?" Jimin pun terlihat berpikir.**

" **Boleh, tapi nanti ya Ma. Mama menyusul saja, nanti bawa susu dan biskuit untuk paman dan Jiminie. Ayo paman, da Mama!"**

 **Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah laku putranya, ia sudah semakin besar dan begitu pintar. Dilain sisi ia senang bisa melihat Jimin bersama dengan Chanyeol, karena bagaimanapun juga Jimin adalah putranya dengan Chanyeol. Namun rasa sedih sering muncul ketika putranya itu selalu memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan paman, ia hanya yakin suatu saat pasti Jimin akan tau jika Chanyeol adalah ayahnya.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol membawa Jimin ke sebuah tempat yang berada dilantai paling atas mansion megah itu, dengan Jimin yang mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan. Chanyeol sendiri selalu menanti saat dimana ia bisa menjadi sedekat ini dengan putranya, yang tentu saja tidak bisa ia lakukan setiap saat. Padahal Yonghwa selalu mengatakan padanya jika ia bebas bertemu dengan Jimin maupun Baekhyun, karena mereka adalah miliknya. Namun rahasia tetaplah harus dijaga, Chanyeol hanya tak ingin pelayan atau pengawal lain curiga dengan dirinya dan membongkar semuanya.**

 **Jimin yang mengoceh tentang apa yang ia lakukan disekolah sebelum akhirnya ia mendapat libur, hingga mengatakan pada Chanyeol jika ia sedih karena ayahnya harus pergi dan tidak mengajaknya. Sesekali Chanyeol menjawabnya, lalu balita itu akan tertawa dan semakin banyak bicara.**

 **Satu hal yang selalu Chanyeol lakukan saat ia berada sedekat ini dengan putranya yaitu memeluk erat Jimin dan menanamkan pada memorynya tentang aroma tubuh milik si kecil. Bahkan ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun, sesuatu yang sangat sulit ia dapatkan.**

" **Kita sampai." Ucap Chanyeol setelah membuka pintu dari sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar itu.**

 **Jimin kecil yang begitu antusias langsung berteriak minta diturunkan, dan benar saja setelah Chanyeol menurunkannya Jimin segera berlari kesana kemari. Balita itu begitu takjub melihat ada begitu banyak lukisan disana, terlebih warna warni yang membuat Jimin begitu antusias.**

" **Wow banyak sekali gambalnya paman, siapa yang membuat ini semua?" Chanyeol tersenyum maklum.**

" **Paman yang membuatnya Jiminie."**

 **Satu hal yang Chanyeol lakukan saat hanya berdua dengan putranya adalah tak memanggil anak itu dengan sebutan 'Tuan muda'. Baekhyun yang memintanya, terkadang panggilan itu membuat Baekhyun sedih.**

" **Bagus bagus, Jimin suka paman. Jimin ingin buat juga yang sepelti itu."**

" **Sungguh?"**

" **Ya ya ya, paman ajali Jiminie ya?"**

 **Chanyeol mengangguk antusias, tak menyangka akan semudah ini. Ia bahkan tak yakin jika Jimin akan suka melukis, karena Baekhyun sendiri tak pernah suka melukis. Wanita itu hanya suka melihatnya saja, karena menurut Bakehyun tangannya akan kotor dengan cat yang susah dibersihkan jika ia melakukannya.**

 **Chanyeol pun memakaikan Jimin apron putih miliknya yang menjadi begitu kebesaran dan hampir menutupi seluruh tubuh Jimin, namun laki laki itu mengulungnya sedemikian lupa sehingga pas ditubuh putranya.**

" **Apa yang ingin Jiminie lukis?"**

 **Balita itu berpikir sejenak lalu menggeleng.**

" **Tidak tau paman, Jimin bingung."**

 **Chanyeol yang gemas pun mengusak surai hitam putranya pelan.**

" **Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita melukis dengan telapak tangan?"**

" **Memangnya bisa ya?"**

" **Tentu saja bisa, bahkan itu lebih asik dari pada Jimin menggunakan kuas. Jimin mau?"**

" **Mau mau, Jimin mau paman."**

 **Jimin sepertinya sudah lupa dengan kesedihannya tentang sang ayah, Karena ia terlihat begitu menikmati kegiatan melukis abstrak menggunakan tangannya bersama. Balita itu terus terkagum-kagum melihat banyak warna yang menempel ditangannya, bahkan ia tak peduli jika nanti ibunya akan marah. Jimin membuat campuran warna itu menjadi tidak karuan diatas kanvas menggunakan tangannya, namun ia senang dan terus tertawa melihat hasil karya miliknya.**

" **Aigo… kenapa melukisnya langsung pakai tangan sayang?" Jimin mendapati ibunya sudah ada disana membawa nampan berisi susu dan kue.**

" **Ini selu Mama, paman bilang lebih asik pakai tangan dali pada pakai itu." Jimin menunjuk kuas lukis didekatnya, ia lupa nama benda itu.**

 **Jimin pun kembali pada dunianya sendiri, dan mengacuhkan ibunya. Baekhyun sendiri menatap Chanyeol seperti bertanya, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada anakmu? Namun laki laki itu hanya tersenyum dan mngedikkan bahunya, selagi putranya senang ia tak masalah.**

 **Chanyeol sendiri sejak tadi sedang membuat sebuah lukisan dengan Jimin yang sedang melukis sebagai objeknya, dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk disamping ayah dari anaknya itu. Meski tak ada skinship disana, Chanyeol bisa merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan miliknya. Tentang Baekhyun dan Jimin putranya, suatu hal yang jarang sekali bisa ia nikmati.**

 **Jimin terlihat bosan dengan lukisannya, ia bahkan sudah membuat dua kanvas penuh dengan karya seninya. Jimin melihat ibunya dan paman Park sedang berbincang-bincang dan tatapannya teralih pada kue dan susu yang diletakan agak jauh dari sana. Anak itu sebenarnya ingin makan kue dan minum susu, namun ia masih enggan mencuci tangan berharganya yang belepotan cat. Jiminpun mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sebuah pintu putih yang tadi Chanyeol buka untuk mengeluarkan cat dari sana, ia pun tersenyum senang.**

 **Diam diam anak itu berjalan kearah pintu putih dan menempelkan kedua tangannya disana, hingga dua cap tangan mungil tercipta disana.**

" **Ya Tuhan, Jiminie… kenapa kau menempelkan tanganmu dipintu sayang?" Baekhyun yang menyadarinya pun langsung menghampiri Jimin.**

 **Balita itu hanya terkekeh saat ibunya terlihat sedikit marah, ia malah menjahili ibunya dengan mencoba mendekatkan tangannya pada sang ibu.**

" **Jiminie hentikan, nanti Mama kotor!"**

 **Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu pun ikut menghampiri Jimin, tapi sebelumnya ia melumuri telapak tangannya dengan cat. Dan sesampainya disana ia ikut menempelkan kedua tangannya pada sisi lain pintu. Hal itu membuat Jimin terpekik senang, ia selalu tau jika paman Park tidak akan pernah marah, bahkan selalu membelanya.**

" **Nah, sekarang giliran Mama yang harus menempelkan tangannya." Ucap Chanyeol yang disetujui langsung oleh Jimin.**

" **Tidak, aku tidak mau. Cat itu kotor Chan~"**

" **Oh ayolah Baek, Jimin saja berani."**

" **Iya Mama, Jimin saja belani. Ayo Mama tempelkan, ayolah Ma!"**

 **Baekhyun pun menatap sebal kearah Chanyeol yang sedang menertawainya.**

" **Baiklah, tapi setelah ini kalian harus mencuci tangan dan turun kebawah. Oke?"**

" **Okke." Seru Jimin berhigh-five ria dengan Chanyeol.**

 **Baekhyun pun dengan enggan melumuri telapak tangannya dengan cat dan menempelkan kedua tangannya disana, lalu tersenyum setelahnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[2010]**

 **Jimin tersenyum melihat sebuah lukisan seorang anak yang sedang melukis, dan ia begitu ingat jika itu adalah dirinya. Suatu hal yang entah mengapa sempat Jimin lupakan, jika selama ini darah kecintaan terhadap melukis adalah milik Papanya. Ia bahkan ingat betapa Mama dan Papanya dulu begitu dekat, namun ia tak begitu peduli karena saat itu ia masih kecil. Jimin juga teringat akan sejarah dari cap tangan dipintu depan ruangan ini, ia hanya baru menyadari jika masa kecilnya begitu indah.**

" **Jimin…"**

 **Jimin mendapati Chanyeol sudah masuk kedalam tempat itu, mungkin ia terlalu hanyut dalam kenangan masa kecilnya hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol.**

" **Papa…"**

 **Jimin beranjak dan memeluk ayahnya, begitu erat seakan ia ingin memberitau Chanyeol segala maaf darinya. Chanyeol sendiri begitu bahagia, karena ini adalah kali pertama ia memeluk Jimin yang mengetahui jika ia adalah ayahnya.**

 **.**

 **[2011]**

 **Tak terasa sudah hampir satu tahun sejak Yoongi kembali pada Jimin, dan sudah delapan bulan juga mereka menikah bahkan Yoongi kini tengah mengandung selama empat bulan. Semua itu adalah permintaan Baekhyun, ibu Jimin. Sebelum Jimin dan Yoongi menikah, Min Yonghwa terlebih dulu mengatakan pada Yoongi jika ia adalah ayahnya. Menceritakan semua masa lalunya dan ibu Yoongi, tentang mengapa Ibunya pergi dan membenci dirinya. Namun baik Min Yonghwa atau pun Jimin sama sekali tak menceritakan pada Yoongi tentang bagaimana ibunya sekarang, yang mereka ceritakan hanya ibunya yang berada di Jepang dan menetap disana.**

 **Hal sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah Lee Nara tidak diketahui keberadaannya, Yonghwa kehilangan jejak wanita itu sejak lima tahun lalu. Kecurigaannya benar-benar terjadi setelah dua tahun Nara menghilang, ia mendapatkan beberapa ancaman dari seseorang yang Yonghwa ketahui sebagai mantan kekasih Nara.**

 **Nara pernah mengatakan kepada Yonghwa jika ia memiliki mantan kekasih yang terobsesi padanya, namun mantan kekasihnya itu harus menikah karena perjodohan. Selama Nara menjalin hubungan dengan Yonghwa, laki-laki bernama Jeon Woyoung itu sudah berhenti mendekatinya. Namun setelah mengetahui jika Yonghwa sudah memiliki istri, Jeon Woyoung mulai mendekati Lee Nara kembali. Laki-laki itu bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya, ia membujuk Nara untuk mengugurkan kandungannya saat itu. Namun Nara yang masih mencintai Yonghwa tak mengindahkan bujukan itu, ia tetap menjaga anaknya hingga lahir ke dunia.**

 **Lima tahun lalu saat Nara berpikir ingin kembali ke Korea dan mulai memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Yonghwa, Jeon Woyoung menyekapnya. Laki-laki pesakitan itu membawa Nara pergi dan mengurungnya disuatu tempat, berusaha mendapatkan hati mantan kekasihnya itu. Namun yang Woyoung dapatkan hanya penolakan demi penolakan, Nara semakin terlihat ingin kembali dan hidup bersama putranya. Bahkan jika dibiarkan Nara pasti akan kembali bersama Yonghwa.**

 **Wanita itu tak sepenuhnya membenci Yoongi, ia selalu menyesali perlakuannya terhadap putra semata wayangnya itu. Meskipun ia tau jika selama ini Yonghwa selalu ada untuk Yoongi, tapi sebagai seorang ibu ia tetap menginginkan anaknya tau jika ia sangat mencintainya. Nara sendiri yakin jika Yoongi pasti membencinya, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Bertemu dan melihat langsung bagaimana keadaan anaknya saja ia tak mampu, Jeon Woyoung tak pernah membiarkannya lepas begitu saja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoongi melihat Jimin yang masih berdiri diteras balkon, laki-laki yang sudah resmi menjadi suami dan calon ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya itu sedang melamun entah karena apa.**

" **Hyung…"**

 **Jimin pun menoleh dan mendapati Yoongi berjalan kearahnya, ia tersenyum dan membuka kedua lengannya.**

" **Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Jimin saat Yoongi sudah berada dalam dekapannya.**

 **Semenjak hamil, Yoongi menjadi sedikit lebih manja dari sebelumnya. Bahkan Jimin harus selalu memeluknya saat tidur.**

" **Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Hyung belakangan ini jadi sering melamun, apa ada masalah?" Jimin hanya menggeleng sembari mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecupi kepala Yoongi.**

" **Tidak ada, hanya sedikit lelah dengan pekerjaan yang semakin banyak."**

" **Kalau begitu istirahat, bukannya melamun dibalkon setiap malam. Hyung tau jika angin malam itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan kan? kalau hyung sakit bagaimana?" Yoongi sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah Jimin.**

" **Kalau aku sakit pun tak masalah, kan ada kau. Aku jadi bisa bermanja-manja pada istriku- Aw kenapa mencubit sih?" yang ditanya hanya menatap Jimin sinis.**

" **Kalau mau bermanja-manja ya tak usah menunggu sakit, hyung ini kenapa bodoh sekali." Jimin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Yoongi.**

 **Terkadang Yoongi memang bisa begitu sarkastik dalam berucap.**

" **Baiklah, aku memang selalu kalah jika berdebat denganmu. Ayo masuk, kau tau kan angin malam itu tak baik untuk kesehatan?" ucap Jimin yang sebenarnya hanya untuk menggoda Yoongi dengan mengulangi apa yang tadi Yoongi ucapkan.**

 **Yoongi hanya memutar matanya malas, lalu meninggalkan Jimin dan berjalan lebih dulu ke kamar. Jimin yang ditinggalkan pun tertawa, menggoda Yoongi itu selalu terasa menyenangkan.**

" **Akkhhh…" Jimin terkejut saat melihat Yoongi jatuh terduduk dan berteriak.**

" **Yoongi!" dengan sigap ia berlari dan melihat wajah kesakitan Yoongi yang berubah begitu pucat.**

 **Jimin pun segera menelepon anak buahnya untuk menyiapkan mobil dan membawa Yoongi ke rumah sakit.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[2011]**

" **Saya harus menyampaikan sesuatu yang mungkin akan menjadi keputusan yang berat bagi anda. Keadaan janin yang tidak begitu sehat membuat tuan Yoongi sering mendapatkan serangan kram di perutnya, karena sebenarnya Rahim tuan Yoongi belum begitu siap. Kehamilan pada pria memang sangat berisiko tinggi, meskipun kegagalannya hanya terjadi pada beberpa persen saja. Saya hanya ingin anda mengetahui jika janin ini dibiarkan berkembang, maka risiko kematian bagi kedua belah pihak akan semakin tinggi. Anda bisa memutuskannya sekarang sebelum janin ini semakin berkembang, pilihan lainnya yaitu dengan cara menggugurkan janin ini. Tuan Yoongi sudah dipastikan selamat, namun jika anda tetap ingin membiarkannya kami tidak bisa menjamin jika keduanya akan tetap sehat sampai persalinan."**

" **Terimakasih dokter, saya akan memikirkan ini baik-baik."**

 **Jimin pun keluar dari ruangan dokter dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk, ia melihat sebuah foto usg janin yang berada dalam perut Yoongi. Haruskah ia memilih untuk menggugurkan calon bayinya ini? Apakah Yoongi mau menerima kenyataan itu?**

 **Setibanya dikamar rawat Yoongi, Jimin mendapati ibunya disana. Wanita itu tengah berbincang-bincang dengan menantunya yang sudah pulih.**

" **Jimin, bagaimana?"**

 **Yoongi yang melihat senyum Jimin yang dipaksakan itu pun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada ibu Jimin.**

 **Jimin mengambil tempat duduk dan mnyanding ibunya, lalu menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang lain. Dan wanita itu melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan Jimin yang terlihat tidak begitu senang.**

" **Ada apa Jimin? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"**

" **Ma, bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar? Aku perlu mengatakan sesuatu pada Yoongi."**

 **Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran, namun selanjutnya ia setuju dan keluar dari kamar itu. Ia mengatakan akan mencari ayah Yoongi yang belum juga kembali sejak tadi.**

" **Hyung, ada apa?"**

 **Jimin menghela nafas begitu berat, sebelum bicara ia mengecup dahulu punggung tangan Yoongi beberapa kali dan beralih mengusap perut Yoongi.**

" **Sayang, kita tidak bisa membiarkannya tumbuh."**

 **Jimin bisa melihat wajah Yoongi yang berubah terkejut.**

" **Kenapa hyung? Apa yang terjadi?"**

 **Jimin menjelaskan semuanya, apa yang dokter sampaikan hingga pilihan yang harus mereka tentukan secepatnya. Yoongi menangis sembari memeluk perutnya, ia tak ingin calon bayinya direnggut dari sana.**

" **Hyung, tidak bisakah kita membiarkannya tumbuh? Dia tak bersalah hyung, kumohon."**

" **Sayang, hyung mohon kau mengerti. Hyung tidak bisa kehilangan dirimu."**

" **Tapi kita belum mencobanya hyung, pasti semua akan baik-baik saja. Hyung percayalah padaku."**

" **Tidak Yoongi, aku akan tetap memilihmu dan merelakan calon bayi kita. Hyung harap kau mengerti itu."**

" **HYUNG! Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, hyung. KENAPA KAU TEGA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU!" Yoongi berteriak frustasi.**

" **Aku memilihmu karena kau mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa kehilangan dirimu Yoongi. Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih?"**

 **Yoongi hanya terdiam, ia tak mau menatap Jimin atau mengatakan sesuatu.**

" **Yoongi…"**

" **Pergilah hyung, aku ingin sendiri…" tangan Jimin ditepis begitu saja oleh Yoongi yang kini berbaring membelakanginya membuat Jimin menutup wajahnya frustasi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hujan begitu deras mengguyur jalanan, dan Yoongi masih saja sesenggukan di kursinya. Jimin sendiri masih berusaha menyetir dengan tenang, sembari satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Berusaha memberikanya kekuatan, meskipun dirinya juga masih begitu terpukul atas kejadian nahas yang menimpa Min Yonghwa.**

 **Mereka baru saja pulang dari pemakaman, dua hari lalu Min Yonghwa mengalami kecelakaan karena mobilnya disabotase. Belum sempat masalah Jimin dengan Yoongi selesai, mereka harus menerima kenyataan pahit itu. Yonghwa sempat kritis hingga akhirnya meninggal dunia, dan Jimin kini benar-benar mengerti apa alasan ayahnya itu menitipkan Yoongi padanya. Laki-laki itu mengatakan jika ada yang mengancam nyawanya, dan ia takut jika Yoongi juga akan terkena dampaknya. Dan sebelum laki-laki itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, ia berpesan pada Jimin untuk selalu menjaga Yoongi dan menemukan Lee Nara.**

 **Jimin semakin pusing karena masalah yang datang bertubi-tubi, ditambah dengan keadaan Yoongi yang semakin menurun setiap harinya. Awalnya Jimin menerima keputusan Yoongi untuk mempertahankan calon bayinya, namun kini ia sudah tidak bisa melihat Yoongi menderita lagi.**

" **Yoongi…" panggil Jimin setelah mobil mereka sampai dirumah.**

" **Hmm, ah kita sudah sampai ya." Jimin tau Yoongi sejak tadi hanya melamun.**

" **Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin bicara." Yoongi pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk turun.**

" **Ya hyung?"**

" **I can't keep the baby anymore, please understand me, Yoongi. Keadaanmu semakin memburuk, dan aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini sayang."**

" **Hyung, kita sudah sering membicarakan ini. Keputusanku sudah bulat, I'll keep this baby no matter what you say, I'll take the risk for my self."**

" **Sayang, ku mohon. Sudah cukup kita berpisah begitu lama, dan aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu juga sayang, apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"**

" **You know hyung, that's stupid question I've ever heard. Of course I love you!"**

" **Yoongi, kesabaran hyung juga ada batasnya. Jadi hyung harap kau mau menurutinya, kita bisa menunggu hingga kau pulih dan rahimmu siap untuk mengandung. Hyung tidak menuntut dirimu yang harus memberikan hyung keturunan."**

 **Selama ini Yoongi juga menahan agar dirinya tak meledak disaat Jimin menyinggung masalah itu, namun kali ini Yoongi berada pada titik terendahnya. Ayahnya baru saja pergi dari dunia ini, dan haruskah ia juga kehilangan calon bayinya?**

" **Yang seharusnya mengerti itu adalah hyung, aku baru saja kehilangan ayah, hyung. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan anak kita, kenapa hyung setega itu?"**

 **Yoongi mulai menangis dan Jimin tidak suka akan hal itu.**

" **Dan aku lebih tidak siap kehilangan dirimu, Min Yoongi. Aku ini suamimu, kenapa susah sekali bagimu untuk menurut hah? Aku peduli padamu Yoongi, kau harus mengerti aku juga lelah. Jangan hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri!" tanpa sengaja Jimin membentak Yoongi.**

" **Kalau begitu tidak usah peduli pada ku, apa susahnya. Kalau hyung lelah, berhenti saja. Tinggalkan aku hyung!"**

 **Jimin membolakan matanya tak percaya, semudah itukah Yoongi mengatakannya?**

" **Fine, aku pergi."**

 **Dengan itu Jimin keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Yoongi yang menangis sendirian.**

 **Sebenarnya mereka berdua hanya sedang saling membutuhkan, namun ego masing-masing yang begitu tinggi membuat pertengkaran keduanya tak terelakkan.**

 **.**

 **Sudah dua minggu Jimin tidak pulang, bahkan laki-laki itu tak ada disaat Yoongi kembali harus berada dirumah sakit. Hanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menjaganya, hingga Yoongi kembali ke rumahnya pun Jimin masih tak kembali. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membawa Yoongi ke rumah miliknya, merawat anak itu yang keadaannya semakin buruk tiap harinya.**

 **Yoongi sendiri khawatir karena Jimin sama sekali tak memberinya kabar apapun, hingga malam itu seseorang menghubungi ponsel Yoongi. Orang itu menelepon menggunakan ponsel milik Jimin, mengatakan jika Jimin sedang mabuk berat disebuah club. Sontak Yoongi bergegas turun memberi tau beberapa pengawalnya untuk mengantarnya kesana meskipun waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam. Tanpa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tau jika menantunya yang sedang sakit itu pergi keluar menyusul suaminya yang sedang mabuk, jika mereka tau pastinya Yoongi tak akan diijinkan.**

 **Namun Yoongi tidak menyadari jika ada bahaya yang sedang mengincarnya, beberapa orang suruhan tuan Jeon telah mengintai keberadaannya sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Sebenarnya selama ini Jimin sedang berusaha mencari tau keberadaan tuan Jeon, karena itu ia tak pernah kembali kerumah. Ia hanya tak ingin lagi memulai keributan dengan Yoongi, meskipun dalam hati ia merasa begitu khawatir.**

 **Yoongi yang ditemani satu orang pengawalnya masuk kedalam club malam itu, mencari keberadaan Jimin. Ternyata laki-laki itu sedang tak sadarkan diri disebuah meja bar sendirian, Yoongi meminta pengawalnya untuk membawa Jimin menuju mobil mereka.**

 **Mereka pulang dengan selamat, meskipun pengawalnya sempat curiga dengan beberapa mobil yang sempat mengikuti mereka. Namun tak terjadi apa-apa selama perjalanan mereka pulang ke rumah. Setibanya disana sekitar pukul 3 dini hari, Yoongi melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menunggu dirinya pulang. Wajah mereka terlihat begitu khawatir, terlebih saat melihat pengawal Yoongi membawa Jimin yang mabuk berat.**

" **Aigoo, sayang kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tanpa membangunkan Mama dan Papa. Kau ini belum sehat, nak." Baekhyun meraih Yoongi dalam dekapannya.**

" **Aku baik-baik saja Ma. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak jika harus mengganggu Mama dan Papa yang sedang beristirahat."**

" **Tapi itu berbahaya Yoongi, jika terjadi sesuatu bagaimana?"**

 **Yoongi hanya tersenyum mendengar kekhawatiran kedua orang tua Jimin padanya.**

 **.**

 **Setelah meletakan Jimin ditempat tidur, pengawalnya itu pergi dari sana. Yoongi dengan sigap melepaskan sepatu yang Jimin kenakan. Namun saat ia ingin menggantikan baju Jimin laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja terbangun.**

" **Hyung, kau sudah sadar?"**

" **Aku dimana?"**

" **Ini dirumah Mama, Hyung. Aku sudah beberapa hari tinggal disini."**

 **Jimin pun mengusak rambut miliknya frustasi, laki-laki itu pun bernjak dari sana dan mencari tas juga sepatunya.**

" **Dimana tasku Yoongi?" Tanya Jimin sedikit kasar.**

 **Laki-laki itu masih belum bisa berdiri tegap, kepalanya masih terasa sangat pusing karena kadar alcohol yang ia minum begitu banyak.**

" **Kau mau kemana lagi Hyung?"**

" **Dimana tasku?"**

" **Hyung, kau tidak boleh pergi lagi."**

" **KU TANYA DIMANA TASKU? AKU MAU PERGI ATAU TIDAK ITU BUKAN URUSANMU!"**

" **Itu urusanku hyung, aku ini istrimu!"**

" **Kau- kau menyuruhku pergi kan? Urusi saja bayi sialanmu itu dan aku tidak akan peduli."**

" **JIMIN HYUNG! JAGA UCAPANMU!"**

 **Jimin tidak mengindahkan teriakan Yoongi, dan ketika ia menemukan tasnya Jimin pun segera beranjak dari sana.**

" **Hyung berhenti!" Yoongi berusaha menghentikan Jimin dengan menarik lengan lelaki itu.**

 **Jimin yang kesal pun menghempaskan lengannya kuat-kuat hingga Yoongi terjatuh.**

 **Semuanya pun menjadi d'javu bagi Jimin.**

" **Aaaargh…"**

 **Jimin menengok kebelakang melihat Yoongi yang jatuh terduduk dengan darah yang keluar begitu banyak, saat itu kembali sadar dan terkejut atas apa yang telah ia perbuat. Papa dan Mama JImin yang mendengar keributanpun menghampiri mereka dan terkejut bukan main melihat Yoongi sedang terkapar menahan sakit juga darah yang terus mengalir disela kakinya.**

" **YA TUHAN YOONGI! Jimin apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"**

 **Park Chanyeol dengan sigap membawa Yoongi keluar dan bergegas membawanya kerumah sakit. Jimin hanya diam mematung disana, melihat nanar bekas darah Yoongi dilantai. Apa yang sudah ia perbuat? Dimana janjinya pada ayah Min untuk selalu membahagiakan Yoongi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoongi dinyatakan keguguran, bayinya tak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Kini ia benar-benar kehilangan mahluk berharga yang ia jaga, dan penyebab ia kehilangan bayinya itu adalah suaminya sendiri. Sejak sadar dan mendengar jika ia keguguran, Yoongi tak lagi mau bicara dengan Jimin. Hatinya sakit, begitu sakit hingga melihat Jimin saja ia enggan.**

 **Yoongi bahkan tak mau bertemu dengan siapa pun, termasuk orang tua Jimin. Dokter belum mengijinkannya pulang, sehingga Yoongi masih harus melewati pemulihan di rumah sakit. Sesekali Baekhyun datang menjenguknya, meskipun sering ditolak oleh Yoongi. Namun wanita itu maklum, Yoongi pasti merasa terpukul karena telah kehilangan bayinya.**

 **Jimin sendiri benar-benar tak mengerti akan apa yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya, ia memang tak menginginkan bayi itu tumbuh. Namun jika caranya harus seperti ini, maka ia tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Yoongi selalu menolak saat ia berkunjung, ia akan marah saat Jimin mendekatinya. Kata-kata Jimin saat itu telah menyakiti hati Yoongi, meskipun Yoongi sadar jika Jimin sedang mabuk. Entah mengapa mengingat hal itu sering membuat Yoongi menangis, rasanya begitu sakit.**

 **Selama ini Jimin hanya bisa mengawasi Yoongi dari jauh, meskipun keinginan untuk meminta maaf dan memeluk Yoongi begitu besar dalam dirinya. Dokter mengatakan jika Yoongi juga mengalami depresi, ia trauma akan kehadiran Jimin.**

 **Satu bulan setelahnya Yoongi dinyatakan sembuh dan diperbolehkan untuk pulang, namun Tuhan sepertinya masih ingin menguji kesabaran Jimin. Dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah mereka, mobil Jimin mengalami kecelakaan parah. Hal itu sebenarnya sempat dicurigai oleh pengawal Jimin, namun saat mereka lengah orang suruhan tuan Jeon pun bergerak. Jimin masih bisa sadar setelah mobil yang dikendarainya terguling beberapa kali, namun Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi yang begitu rapuh tak sadarkan diri.**

 **Saat itu Jimin menangis, mendekap tubuh pucat itu berharap Tuhan memberinya pertolongan. Tak lama beberapa pengawalnya, polisi serta ambulan datang. Jimin sendiri ikut tak sadarkan diri setelahnya, kepalanya sempat terbentur dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.**

 **.**

 **.**

[2017]

Hari ini sudah hari ke lima Yoongi belum juga sadar dari komanya, dan hingga hari ini juga Jimin masih tetap bertahan menunggunya disana. Siang tadi Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang menjaga Yoongi, sementara ia pulang ke rumah. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ia urus dengan Seungcheol dan Namjoon, itu semua mengenai keberadaan Ibu Yoongi yang sudah menemui titik terang.

Sekembalinya ia ke rumah sakit, Jungkook tak mau pulang dan memilih menemaninya disana. Jungkook sendiri termasuk anak yang pintar, ia tak pernah merepotkan saat berada disana. Maka dari itu Jimin tak pernah tega jika Jungkook sudah merengek ingin tetap menemani Yoongi. Jimin mengerti bagaimana perasaan anak itu, Jungkook begitu merindukan Yoongi. Karena beberapa kali Jimin melihat Jungkook mengusap tangan atau pipi Yoongi dan mengecupnya, mengatakan pada Yoongi jika ia akan selalu menemani Yoongi sampai kapanpun.

Jimin sendiri tak menyangka jika keputusannya dulu untuk membawa Jungkook kepada Yoongi begitu tepat, hubungan mereka terlihat begitu erat. Entah karena ibu mereka adalah saudara kembar, atau memang mereka memiliki kecocokan satu sama lain. Malam itu Jimin mengantarkan sendiri Jungkook pada Yoongi, sesuatu yang sebenarnya diluar rencananya. Ia tak pernah mengira tuan Jeon akan setega itu pada anak sekecil Jungkook, namun semua telah terbukti jika memang tuan Jeon begitu kejam dan biadab. Seperti tak cukup tuan Jeon melukai Yoongi, ia bahkan tega melenyapkan putranya sendiri.

"Hoam…"

Jimin mengusap punggung Jungkook yang berada dalam gendongannya, anak itu beberapa kali menguap karena memang saat ini sudah masuk jam tidurnya. Tak lama Jungkook tertidur, dan Jimin meletakan anak itu disofa lalu menyelimutinya. Jungkook sendiri biasanya akan tetap menggenggam tangan Jimin hingga beberapa saat, sampai ia benar-benar lelap. Hal ini merupakan kebiasaan Jungkook yang Jimin selalu amati sejak tinggal dirumah Yoongi, karena meski Jungkook memiliki kamarnya sendiri Yoongi akan tetap tidur bersamanya. Mungkin saja kebiasaan itu menandakan rasa takut ditingglkan, karena Jungkook dan Yoongi itu sama. Mereka tak begitu mengenal ibu mereka sendiri, dan ditinggalkan ketika usia mereka masih membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Kini Jimin beralih kepada Yoonginya, setiap malam ia akan duduk disamping ranjang Yoongi. Menggenggam tangan pucat itu semalaman, berharap hal itu dapat menyalurkan rasa rindunya. Kali ini pun Jimin tetap melakukan hal yang sama, menggenggam tangan itu mengecupnya dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada Yoongi. Jimin meletakan kepalanya di ranjang Yoongi dan berusaha memejamkan matanya yang cukup lelah, tangannya pun tak melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Hyung…"

Jimin sayup-sayup mendengar suara itu, namun ia masih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Ia berpikir mungkin karena ia terlalu lelah sampai-sampai suara Yoongi terdengar samar dalam pendengarannya.

"Ji-min-hyung…"

Kali ini Jimin merasakan tangan Yoongi bergerak, sontak ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Yoongi sudah membuka matanya.

"Ya Tuhan, Yoongi…"

Jimin pun segera memanggil Seokjin, dan tak lama Yoongi sudah ditangani. Jungkook yang sudah terlelap pun terbangun saat melihat ada beberapa dokter dan suster mengerubungi ranjang Yoongi, ia panik dan takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Mommynya itu.

Jungkook bangun dari tempatnya sambil terisak pelan dan menghampiri Jimin yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

"Kookie, kenapa bangun dan hey kenapa kau menangis?" Jimin dengan sigap menggendong anak itu dan menenangkannya.

"Mommy kenapa ahjussi? Kenapa dokternya ada banyak sekali? Kookie takut."

"Sstt, tenang Kookie. Mommy baik-baik saja."

"Lalu kenapa ada banyak dokter?"

"Mommy sudah sadar, dokter akan memastikan keadaan Mommy dulu."

"Jinja?" Jimin tersenyum melihat wajah kaget Jungkook.

"Ya, Kookie senang?"

Anak itu pun mengangguk antusias.

.

.

Beberpa hari setelah Yoongi sadar, ia diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Meskipun Seokjin melarangnya, Yoongi tetap ingin pulang. Ia tidak menyukai rumah sakit, entah rasanya tidak nyaman baginya. Lalu bagaimana dengan ingatannya? Suatu hal yang begitu mengejutkan memang, Karena pada akhirnya ingatan Yoongi pulih. Ia mengingat segalanya, termasuk Jimin dan masa lalunya.

Tapi pandangan Yoongi pada Jimin sudah mulai berubah, ia yang dulu membenci Jimin setengah mati setelah kematian calon bayinya itu kini sudah melunak. Jimin sendiri selalu berada disisinya, menggenggam tangannya, dan merawatnya dengan begitu sabar. Yoongi merasakan Jimin begitu tulus padanya, seakan menebus segala dosa yang pernah ia perbuat pada Yoongi.

.

"Hyung ku rasa aku terlalu banyak menuangkan keju, pastanya jadi terlihat sepeti bubur."

Yoongi terkekeh pelan melihat hasil masakan Wonwoo, sore ini Wonwoo memintanya untuk mengajari ia memasak. Selagi Jimin tak ada dirumah, jadi Wonwoo bisa memonopoli hyungnya itu. Biasanya Jimin tak akan pernah mau meninggalkan Yoongi barang sebentar saja, membuat Wonwoo jadi sedikit sulit mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Tak apa Wonu-ya, Kookie suka sekali keju. Mungkin nanti ia akan menghabiskan pasta buatanmu, lagi pula Mingyu nanti juga akan datang dan makan malam bersama kita kan? Tenang saja, ia pemakan segala."

Wonwoo tertawa mendengar ucapan Yoongi, meskipun masih harus duduk dikursi roda karena kepalanya masih sering terasa pusing, Yoongi tetap tak mau diam. Ia selalu mencari sesuatu untuk dikerjakan, termasuk mengurusi bayinya yang semakin manja semenjak ia pulang dari rumah sakit. Jungkook tak mau tidur sendiri atau bersama Wonwoo, ia hanya ingin bersama dengan Yoongi.

"Wonu-ya, apa kau senang tinggal disini?" Wonwoo tersenyum kearah Yoongi dan mengangguk.

"Aku seperti pulang kerumah yang sebenarnya hyung, dan terimakasih sudah merawat Kookie selama ini. Sejak dulu aku selalu ingin bertemu dengan hyung, dan ternyata hyung memang menyenangkan."

"Aku ini pemarah Wonu-ya, dan tidak menyenangkan."

"Ku rasa tidak hyung, aku menyukaimu. Hyung itu terbaik."

Lagi-lagi Yoongi tertawa karena Wonwoo, anak ini mengingatkan ia pada dirinya sendiri. Wonwoo memang terlihat dingin dari luar, tapi jika kau sudah dekat dengannya maka ia akan berubah begitu hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Apa kau baru saja menyatakan cinta pada Yoongi hyung?"

Kedua orang yang berada di dapur itu sontak menoleh terkejut melihat Mingyu yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan Jungkook berada di punggungnya.

"Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Aku sudah memencet bel begitu lama, tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Sampai akhirnya jagoanku ini menyelamatkanku." Jawab Mingyu sembari menurunkan Jungkook dari punggungnya.

"Oh, sepertinya kami terlalu asik disini."

"Wonu hyung sedang belajar memasak untuk Mingyu hyung." Ucap Jungkook dengan polosnya.

"Yak, tidak ko. Siapa bilang." Wonwoo terlihat sedikit panik karena Jungkook membocorkan rahasianya pada Mingyu.

"Loh bukannya kau mengatakan itu juga padaku, kalau kau ingin belajar memasak untuk Mingyu?"

Kali ini Yoongi yang malah ikut-ikutan menggodanya, bukannya menolong, namja cantik itu malah semakin menggoda Wonwoo.

"Hyung…" ucap Wonwoo sedikit kesal dan malu.

"Ah romantis sekali, senangnya ada yang ingin belajar memasak untukku."

"Tidak hyung, mereka hanya mengada-ada."

"Sudahlah Won mengaku saja." Goda Yoongi lagi.

Wonwoo hanya terus menyangkal hal itu karena MIngyu juga terus menggodanya, Yoongi hanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua. Sedangkan Jungkook sudah begitu fokus dengan makanannya. Ia bahkan tak menunggu yg lain untuk makan.

Tak lama setelah itu Jimin pulang dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka semua untuk makan malam.

.

.

Yoongi masih menatap kearah mobil Mingyu yang sudah tak terlihat lagi, ia masih merasa begitu khawatir. Tadi setelah makan malam Mingyu meminta ijin untuk mengajak Wonwoo juga Jungkook untuk menghadiri festival kembang api didekat pelabuhan, dan tentu saja mereka tak akan pulang karena acaranya hingga larut malam.

Mingyu juga mengatakan jika Seokjin menawari mereka untuk menginap di rumahnya yang lebih dekat. Mungkin jika yang diajak pergi hanya Wonwoo, Yoongi tak akan begitu khawatir, namun kali ini Jungkook juga merengek ingin ikut karena nantinya ia akan menginap di rumah Taehyung. Yoongi hanya merasa kedua anak itu begitu dekat sekarang, Jungkook selalu bercerita tentang Taehyung padanya.

"Jangan menjadi ibu yang protektif seperti itu." Yoongi sedikit terkejut saat Jimin memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku hanya takut Jungkook akan rewel nantinya."

"Tenang saja, bayimu itu sudah terbiasa pergi dengan Mingyu juga Wonwoo. Jangan khawatir, mereka tak akan kenapa-kenapa. Ayo masuk."

Jimin pun mendorong kursi rodanya kedalam, membawa Yoongi kekamarnya dan membatu namja itu berdiri.

"Aku belum membereskan dapur, hyung."

Jimin memutar matanya heran.

"Kau harus istirahat sayang, besok pagi bibi Jung akan membereskannya."

Setelah membereskan kursi roda Yoongi, Jimin berniat untuk pergi keruang kerjanya.

"Hyung temani aku." Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Temani saja, memangnya hyung tidak mau?" Jimin tertawa pelan.

"With my pleasure, Honey."

"Stop being so cheesy, hyung."

Jimin pun merebahkan dirinya disebelah Yoongi, setelahnya ia memeluk Yoongi erat.

"I miss you." Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Nado…"

Keduanya hanya terdiam, menikmati waktu yang ada. Hingga Yoongi memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Apakah semuanya sudah selesai hyung?"

Jimin lebih menangkap pertanyaan Yoongi sebagai 'Apakah kita sudah bisa bahagia?', dan laki laki itu mengangguk.

"Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi sayang. Setelah itu, kita akan selalu bahagia."

"Hyung, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Tapi Hyung jangan marah jika kau menanyakannya."

"Tentu."

"Apa hyung masih mencintaiku setelah semuanya yang telah terjadi?"

"Masih, selalu dan selamanya aku akan mencintaimu."

Jimin pun mengecup bibir Yoongi lembut, membagi rasa hangat disana. Yoongi sendiri berusaha membalas dan mengimbanginya, namun pada akhirnya kecupan itu berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman yang sedikit menuntut. Pada awalnya Jimin hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa rindunya lewat sebuah kecupan hangat, namun kini akal sehatnya terbang dan terbuai. Jimin menuntut lebih dari sekedar kecupan dan ciuman.

"Honey, are you oke with this?"

Yoongi mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Jimin, laki-laki itu tidak sedang bertanya tentang ciumannya. Namun ia meminta ijin untuk melakukan lebih dari itu. Yoongi pun mengangguk dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Jimin yang kini sudah berada diatasnya.

"Just do whatever you want, hyung. I know it's hard for you to wait, but now… I'm yours."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENG ING ENG... TBC dengan tidak elit, maafkan saya. Saya tau dosa saya ke kalian itu banyak, dari telat update (Telatnya pake banget) sampe TBC kali ini. Pengakuan dosa nih, saya kemaren ngga mood nulis karena laptop rusak and u know what? Folder ff saya hilang semua, meskipun memang hampir seluruh file saya dilaptop itu ilang. Tapi folder ff ini bikin saya nangis, gara-gara ilang kan saya jadi telat update. Bahkan banyak banget ff oneshoot, sampe ff berchapter yang rencananya mau saya publish sehabis Heuksan tamat itu ilang sebelum sempet dipublish. Sedih ngga sih? Atau emang saya aja yang lebay yah wkwkwkwkwkwk. Dan untuk chapter 6 kali ini menjadi begitu panjang pake banget karena saya greget pengen ff ini cepet jelas kan sama masalalu yang njelimet bin ribet ini, udah dong dan harus banget mudeng wkwkwkwk. Awalnya chapter ini jadi dua bagian, ch 6 sama 7, tapi saya pikir lagi mendingan jadi satu ajalah. Semoga kalian bacanya ngga cape ya~ Sekali lagi saya mau mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena amat sangat sungguh telat updatenya, berharap next chapter bisa cepet update yah. Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca, review, fav. dan follow ff ngga penting ini. Reminder yah, saya terima segala kritik dan saran karena saya merasa ff saya masih jauh dari kata bagus. Maaf juga ngga bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu, sekali lagi terimakasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **withloveJeonukim…**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEUKSANDO STORY**

 **Pairing: Park Jimin , Min Yoongi**

 **And the other cast…**

 **Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt, M-Preg (Male Pregnant)**

 **Warning: BOY x BOY, TYPO BERTEBARAN, BTS SEVENTEEN CAST**

 **Sebelum membaca, tolong perhatikan tahunnya ya…**

 **Jeonukim's Present**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Min Yoongi 26**

 **Park Jimin 30**

 **Jeon Jungkook 5**

 **Kim Mingyu 21**

 **Jeon Wonwoo 17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[2017]

"Masih, selalu dan selamanya aku akan mencintaimu."

Jimin pun mengecup bibir Yoongi lembut, membagi rasa hangat disana. Yoongi sendiri berusaha membalas dan mengimbanginya, namun pada akhirnya kecupan itu berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman yang sedikit menuntut.

Awalnya Jimin hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa rindu lewat sebuah kecupan hangat, namun akal sehatnya terbang dan terbuai. Jimin menuntut lebih dari sekedar kecupan.

" _Honey, are you okay with this?"_

Yoongi mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Jimin, laki-laki itu tidak sedang bertanya tentang ciumannya. Namun ia meminta ijin untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu. Yoongi pun mengangguk dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Jimin yang kini sudah berada di atasnya.

" _Just do whatever you want, hyung. I know it's hard for you to wait, but now… I'm yours."_

" _Yeah, you are mine baby, now and forever."_

Biarkan kali ini Jimin bersikap egois, pengorbanannya selama ini memakan waktu yang begitu lama dan sulit. Tak ada waktu baginya untuk memikirkan bagaimana hasrat diri bisa tersalurkan, karena masalah yang selalu datang bertubi-tubi. Namun saat ini Yoongi telah kembali ke pelukannya, berada disisinya, dan menguatkan dirinya. Jadi, anggap saja malam ini adalah sebuah kado spesial bagi seorang _'Hero'_ seperti dirinya. Berlebihan memang, lagi pula siapa juga yang peduli.

Meskipun hasrat diri begitu membuncah, Jimin tetap memegang akal sehatnya. Ia tak ingin melukai Yoongi karena sudah terlalu lama ia tak bisa memiliki Yoongi seutuhnya. Jimin ingin memberikan malam yang berkesan bagi sang belahan jiwa.

Jimin memulainya dengan memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu kepada Yoongi dari wajah, leher, dada hingga turun ke perut. Yoongi hanya diam dan menunggu. Ia membiarkan Jimin melakukan apapun yang laki-laki itu inginkan.

Jimin membuka pajama putih yang menutupi perut Yoongi dan mengecupnya. Ada sedikit rasa getir hinggap di hati Jimin saat melakukannya, mengingat dulu ada sebuah nyawa yang tumbuh di sana. Dengan kesadaran penuh Jimin mengakuinya jika ia juga yang telah membuang nyawa tak berdosa itu.

Laki-laki itu mendongak dan menatap wajah Yoongi.

"Sayang, ijinkan aku menitipkan malaikat kecil di sini. Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi." Yoongi tersenyum saat Jimin megusap lembut perutnya.

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk merenggut dirinya termasuk tangan kotorku ini, Sayang. Akan ku sayangi dia, sampai ia bisa terlahir ke dunia ini dan melihat betapa kuat dan cantiknya dirimu."

Yoongi masih tersenyum sembari mengelus surai Jimin. Laki-laki itu kembali mengecupi perut Yoongi seakan kecupan itu sebagai doa agar Tuhan memberikan ia dan Yoongi kesempatan kedua.

.

Tanpa Yoongi ingat kapan Jimin melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, kini ia sudah berada dalam kungkungan Jimin bahkan bercumbu dengannya tanpa sehelai benang pun. Yoongi hanya mengikuti alur yang dimainkan oleh Jimin karena tak begitu banyak yang ia ingat, terlebih sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia bercinta dengan Jimin.

Yoongi meraup banyak sekali udara setelah Jimin melepaskan ciuman mereka, namun laki-laki itu tak berhenti hanya disitu saja. Kini Yoongi melenguh pelan saat Jimin menghisap titik sensitifnya di leher.

"Eungh…"

"Aku masih ingat di mana itu sayang." Ujar Jimin setengah menyeringai.

"A-apa?"

"Daerah sensitifmu, _Honey_ …"

"Hah? Eungh _H-hyung_."

Jimin melakukanya lagi. Bahkan ia terus menandainya. Setelah puas membuat kulit leher Yoongi yang putih nan mulus itu menjadi penuh dengan _kiss mark_ , Jimin turun menuju dada Yoongi. Seringai itu terlihat begitu jelas saat berhadapan dengan dada Yoongi yang berisi. Yoongi sendiri masih berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya dan hanya bisa menelan ludahnya gugup. Sepertinya memang malam ini ia akan menjadi milik Park Jimin _'seutuhnya'_.

"Apa ini bisa jadi lebih besar saat kau hamil nanti?"

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Dadaku?" Tanya Yoongi memastikan.

"Ya, terakhir ku ingat keduanya menjadi lebih berisi saat kau hamil dulu."

Yoongi terkekeh pelan, namja manis itu mengusap peluh di dahi Jimin dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja. Sumber makanan anakmu nanti akan keluar dari sini, _Hyung_."

"Apa itu artinya aku akan berbagi?"

Yoongi tertawa mendengarnya. Merasa lucu dengan pertanyaan Jimin yang sarat akan kecemburuan.

" _Hyung_ … Kau pasti sudah tau jawabannya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memakai kesempatanku sebaik mungkin."

"Aakh _H-hyung_ pelan-pelan."

Yoongi memukul pundak Jimin dan mengaduh saat laki-laki itu menghisap dada kirinya dengan sedikit brutal, namun yang Jimin lakukan setelahnya hanyalah tersenyum bodoh.

Selanjutnya yang Yoongi lakukan adalah mencengkeram kain di sekitar tangannya dengan wajah mendongak keatas. Ia berusaha meredam setiap desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya saat Jimin menemukan titik yang tepat.

Jimin melakukannya perlahan, merasa tak ingin terburu-buru dan menyebabkan ada bagian yang luput dari jamahan bibirnya. Bahkan Jimin tak melewatkan bagian paha Yoongi yang terasa begitu halus dan terlihat sama bersinarnya seperti bagian tubuh Yoongi yang lain. Meskipun cahaya di kamar itu meremang, tapi Jimin bisa melihat tubuh Yoongi yang seakan bersinar terang. Begitu lembut dan memabukkan.

Tiap jarahan bibir itu selalu meninggalkan tanda. Jimin ingin Yoongi mengingat dirinya pernah berada di bagian tubuhnya. Jimin mengangkat satu kaki Yoongi dan meletakkannya di atas pundak tegap miliknya. Hal itu ia lakukan untuk mempermudah kegiatannya yang lebih intim.

Satu desahan lolos dari bibir Yoongi saat Jimin tanpa aba-aba meremas _twinsball_ nya yang sudah tak tertutup apapun, dan Jimin menyukai itu.

"Keluarkan saja, _Honey_. Aku tak suka melihatmu menahannya. Aku ingin mendengar suara desahanmu."

"Agh oh-"

Jimin meremasnya sekali lagi dan efeknya membuat punggung Yoongi sejenak menjauh dari tempat ia berbaring. Bahkan Jimin bisa melihat milik Yoongi yang sudah mulai tegang dan basah.

"J-Jimin _H-hyung_ oh-"

Tubuh Yoongi makin menggelinjang saat Jimin mulai memusatkan mulutnya pada pusat tubuh Yoongi.

" _Oh god, hyung that feels so good. Agh-"_

Jimin tersenyum di tengah kegiatannya mengulum milik Yoongi. Tubuhnya makin merendah dan hal itu semakin menggoda Yoongi yang sudah tak karuan disana. Jimin melakukannya dengan perlahan namun lidahnya begitu terampil di sana. Hal itu cukup menyiksa bagi Yoongi. Nafas _namja_ manis itu tersenggal-senggal seiring dengan kegiatan mulut Jimin pada pusat dirinya.

"PARK JIMIIINNN!"

Yoongi meledak dalam sebuah kepuasan yang cukup panjang seiring dengan tubuhnya yang kembali merosot turun dengan begitu lemas.

" _It's still delicious Baby, warm and sweet."_

Jimin mengecupi milik Yoongi dan membersihkan sisa-sisa cairannya. Lalu beralih ke wajah _namja_ manis itu yang terlihat begitu pasrah. Yoongi hanya mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Jimin.

" _Can you feel that?"_

Yoongi semakin merona saat Jimin menempelkan milik keduanya. Yoongi bahkan tak harus melihat kebawah untuk memastikan jika milik Jimin semakin membesar di bawah sana.

"Um…"

Yoongi akui ia sangat malu sekarang, meskipun hal ini bukanlah yang pertama bagi dirinya. Jimin terkekeh dan semakin gemas melihat tingkah Yoongi yang malu-malu itu.

"Tatap aku, Sayang…" Jimin meraih dagu Yoongi untuk menghadapnya lalu mengecup ujung hidung Yoongi dengan lembut.

" _Hey baby, I need my 'home'. I wonder how it feels now._ Aku merindukannya setiap waktu, Sayang."

Meskipun malu, Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jimin.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah _Hyung_. Rumahmu akan selalu siap, tapi kau harus berusaha sedikit untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Kau tau kan pintunya akan sulit dibuka saat tak pernah ada yang berkunjung."

Jimin terkekeh pelan lalu menggesekan ujung hidungnya dengan si mungil yang kini masih setia berada dalam kungkungannya.

"Apa kau butuh pelumas, Sayangku?"

Yoongi hanya menggeleng.

" _I already wet hyung, it's enough for you to come in without hurting me."_

Jimin pun mulai mencium bibir Yoongi dan satu tangannya bekerja dibagian _manhole_ _namja_ manis itu. Satu jari ia gunakan untuk membuat Yoongi terbiasa, dan saat merasa Yoongi baik-baik saja Jimin mulai menambah jumlah jarinya hingga _manhole_ Yoongi merenggang. Yoongi terlihat sedikit gelisah saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang bukan jari Jimin mulai berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalamnya dan Jimin hanya mengalihkan hal itu dengan ciuman yang semakin panas.

Meskipun tak seperti saat pertama kali ia bercinta dengan Jimin, Yoongi masih saja merasakan sakit seperti tubuhnya terbelah. Namun, hal itu hanya masalah waktu saja karena Yoongi belum terbiasa.

" _God! You feel so tight baby, ugh!"_

Jimin melepaskan ciumannya saat merasa ia agak kesulitan di bawah sana.

Namun laki-laki itu terus berusaha mendorong miliknya yang sudah setengah terkubur di dalam _manhole_ Yoongi.

" _Are you okay?"_

" _Argh, it's little bit hurt but I'm okay hyung. Ugh-"_

Jimin menarik mundur pinggangnya dan menghentakkannya lagi ke depan dengan begitu keras membuat miliknya tertanam seluruhnya di dalam milik Yoongi.

" _AKH! Please don't move!"_

Yoongi benar-benar merasa seperti terbelah dan penuh, namun rasa sakit itu berangsur hilang saat Jimin kembali mencumbu bibirnya. Rasa hangat sentuhan lidah Jimin di dalam mulutnya membuat gelenyar kenikmatan itu semakin mengalir ke seluruh tubuh mungilnya menggantikan rasa sakit yang kini mulai hilang secara perlahan.

Jimin mencoba untuk bergerak perlahan. Laki-laki itu memaju-mundurkan pinggangnnya dengan tempo yang pelan. Bisa Jimin lihat jika Yoongi sudah mulai terbiasa dengan dirinya, dan ia pun mulai menambah tempo hentakannya.

"Oh, _H-hyung_ a-ku ingin k-keluar."

" _Hold on babyh! Agh-"_

Jimin terus menambah tempo hentakannya, hal itu membuat Yoongi menggila. _Namja_ manis itu meremas surai Jimin dan membuatnya semakin berantakan, sedangkan Jimin selain ia bekerja di bawah sana bibir dan lidahnya tak tinggal diam. Keduanya ikut bekerja untuk memanjakan perpotongan leher Yoongi, membuat milik _namja_ manis itu siap untuk mengeluarkan laharnya lagi.

" _I can'th holdh ith any moreh, oh, JIMIN HYUUUNG!"_

Yoongi lebih dulu melepaskan klimaksnya hingga cairannya meleleh di atas perutnya maupun Jimin, dan dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada ia kini membantu Jimin untuk mencapai kepuasannya. _Namja_ manis itu mengalihkan wajah Jimin dari perpotongan lehernya menuju wajahnya. Ia mencium bibir Jimin dan menjadi pemegang kendali dalam ciuman mereka.

Namun tak berapa lama Jimin melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"AGH- UGH- YOONGIIII!"

Jimin meletakan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi yang penuh dengan _kissmark_. Tubuhnya merosot di atas tubuh Yoongi meski ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya agar tak menindih Yoongi sepenuhnya. Jimin merasakan cairannya mengalir begitu banyak di bawah sana sedangkan Yoongi sendiri merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi dirinya. Ia bisa merasakan sebagian cairan Jimin yang keluar dari _manhole_ nya. Yoongi mengusap surai Jimin pelan. Laki-laki itu masih saja bernafas dengan tersenggal-senggal. Yoongi bisa merasakan perut Jimin terhentak beberapa kali seperti kepuasan yang begitu dalam sedang mengaliri tubuh laki-laki itu.

.

.

Sementara Jimin dan Yoongi melepas rindu dengan menghangatkan ranjang mereka, di kediaman baru keluarga Kim Namjoon dan dokter Kim Seokjin yang bertempat didekat pelabuhan sedang diadakan sebuah pesta kecil. Tak banyak yang datang, hanya koloni Jimin yang ditugaskan untuk tinggal di pulau Heuksan.

Bersamaan dengan pesta kecil di rumah keluarga Kim, sebuah pesta kembang api tahunan dirayakan di pelabuhan oleh masyarakat setempat, membuat tempat itu sedikit lebih ramai dari biasanya. Namun Jimin sudah berpesan kepada Namjoon, tangan kanannya yang juga suami dari Seokjin, untuk tidak mengikuti kerumunan dan menjaga koloninya agar tetap aman. Karena Jungkook sedang berada di tempat itu bersama Mingyu dan Wonwoo, maka tempat paling aman bagi mereka adalah rumah Namjoon. Lagi pula, kembang api akan tetap terlihat jelas dari halaman belakang rumah itu.

Di saat para orang dewasa menikmati pesta kecil itu dengan mengobrol dan memanggang daging, ada dua bocah yang terpaut usia dua tahun yang juga sedang menikmati pesta dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Sejak Jungkook datang, Taehyung langsung memonopolinya dengan mengajak yang lebih muda untuk bermain di kamarnya. Taehyung sampai meminta Mingyu untuk menggendong Jungkook karena kamar anak itu terletak di lantai paling atas rumahnya.

Karena bosan hanya menunggui kedua bocah itu bermain, Mingyu memutuskan untuk turun dan bergabung dengan orang dewasa yang lain. Lagi pula rumah itu sangat aman, jadi Mingyu tak perlu khawatir jika meninggalkan keduanya.

Awalnya Taehyung memberikan kepada Jungkook semua mainan yang ia punya, terlebih mainan robot Iron Man yang menjadi favorit Jungkook. Setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk bermain penjahat dan superhero, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak saat terjatuh bersama di atas ranjang.

Jungkook sudah besar, usianya lima tahun saat ini. Ia sudah mengerti jika yang dirasakannya adalah bahagia, selain itu ia juga merasa aman. Meskipun trauma masa kecil yang disebabkan oleh tuan Jeon sangat sulit untuk dilupakan, tapi saat ini ia merasa begitu aman. Jungkook suka sekali dengan Taehyung, ia akan lebih memilih Taehyung meskipun Seungkwan adalah teman dekat di sekolah TKnya.

Setelah lelah bermain, Taehyung mengajak Jungkook untuk duduk di dekat jendela kaca yang menghadap langsung kearah pelabuhan. Dari sana mereka bisa melihat beberapa kembang api yang sudah mulai diluncurkan.

Ditemani dua gelas susu coklat dan kue kering yang di bawakan oleh Seokjin, kedua bocah itu duduk berdampingan sembari mengagumi keindahan langit malam yang bertabur kembang api.

"Keren sekali." Ucap Jungkook dengan mata berbinar.

"Kookie suka kembang api?"

Pertanyaan itu pun dibalas dengan anggukan antusias dari yang lebih muda.

"Di Seoul selalu ada pesta kembang api setiap hari minggu malam, kalau di disini kan hanya setahun dua kali. Saat festival ini dan tahun baru saja kata Mommy. Kookie, ayo ikut dengan hyung ke Seoul! Nanti kau bisa lihat kembang api lebih sering."

Jungkook mengunyah kue keringnya dan memandang Taehyung dalam diam, anak ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Lalu, sebuah gelengan Jungkook berikan pada Taehyung.

"Kenapa? Kookie bisa ajak Mommynya Kookie juga kan ke Seoul."

Orang yang Taehyung maksud sebagai Mommy dari Jungkook adalah Yoongi, sejak awal ia menganggapnya begitu.

"Kookie takut sama appa." Jawab anak itu begitu polos.

Taehyung melihat wajah Jungkook yang menjadi sedih itu pun merasa bersalah, sepertinya Jungkook memang tidak suka dengan Seoul.

"Appa Kookie jahat ya?"

"Nde, appa suka pukul Kookie dan Wonu hyung. Kookie tidak suka appa, Kookie lebih sayang Mommy sama Chim chim ahjussi. Ah, Mingyu hyung juga. Kookie lebih suka tinggal di Heuksan."

Taehyung merapatkan dirinya dengan tubuh mungil Jungkook sembari merangkul bahu mungil itu.

"Hyung juga sayang sama Kookie. Hyung janji, kalau sudah besar nanti, hyung akan menjadi seperti appanya hyung. Karena appanya hyung selalu bisa menangkap orang jahat dan memberi mereka hukuman. Hyung akan melindungi Kookie, jadi nanti kita bisa main ke Seoul dan lihat kembang api setiap minggu malam."

Mata Jungkook yang bulat itu berbinar, ucapan Taehyung seperti mantra baginya. Jungkook mengangguk senang. Masih dengan sisa-sisa remahan kue kering di bibir, si kecil itu pun tersenyum dan memberikan Taehyung sebuah kejutan dengan mencium kecil pipinya.

Taehyung sedikit terkejut, ia merasakan ada remahan kue yang menempel dipipi kanannya. Namun namja berusia tujuh tahun itu tak marah, ia justru merasa senang dan tersenyum begitu lebar pada Jungkook.

"Gomawo hyung, Kookie sayang Taetae hyung."

Taehyung pun memeluk Jungkook, entah mengapa ia merasa begitu senang. Ia tak memiliki adik atau kakak, dan teman bermainnya pun dibatasi. Itu semua karena ayahnya, Kim Namjoon. Pria itu adalah seorang kepala kepolisian. Melihat Jungkook yang hanya terpaut dua tahun dengannya membuat Taehyung senang, ia bahkan selalu merasa gemas pada Jungkook.

Moment manis antara ke dua bocah kecil itu tak luput dari pandangan ibu Taehyung, Kim Seokjin. Karena setelah meletakan camilan untuk kedua bocah itu, ia memutuskan untu duduk di sofa depan kamar Taehyung dan membaca buku.

"Ah, manis sekali…" ucap Seokjin sembari tersenyum.

.

.

Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan bias cahaya yang masuk dan baru menyadari jika ia bangun setelah matahari naik. Mengerjap beberapa kali hingga senyum manisnya terkembang setelah mendapati sosok Jimin yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Laki-laki itu sama berantakan dengan dirinya. Surai cokelat cenderung hitam yang tak karuan dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Jimin bisa tertidur begitu nyenyak setelah kegiatan malam mereka yang cukup menguras tenaga setelah pukul empat pagi.

Masih jelas teringat di benak Yoongi akan kegiatan mereka semalam, bahkan kini wajahnya mulai memanas. Jimin begitu lembut padanya, namun semua hanya terjadi di awal. Karena naluri mereka yang sudah terlalu lama merindukan sentuhan satu sama lain hingga melakukannya seperti tak ada hari esok.

Drrtt Drrtt…

Yoongi melihat ponsel Jimin menyala dan bergetar, sepertinya seseorang tengah menelepon Jimin. Karena terlalu jauh dari jangkauan Yoongi, namja manis itu pun membangunkan Jimin. Ia mengusap pipi Jimin perlahan hingga suaminya itu membuka sedikit matanya.

"Ugh, kau sudah bangun, _sayang_?" yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yoongi.

"Ponselmu." Tunjuk Yoongi kearah belakang Jimin dimana ponsel itu masih bergetar di atas meja nakas.

Jimin yang langsung mengerti pun bergegas menyambar ponsel miliknya, dimana sang penelepon sepertinya sudah tidak sabar menunggu.

"Halo…"

Yoongi melihat Jimin mengerutkan dahi, membuat ia tersenyum. Lucu sekali wajah Jimin saat baru bangun tidur, terlebih rambutnya menjadi berantakan tidak karuan. Dilihat dari ekspresi Jimin, sepertinya ia sedang mendengarkan hal penting. Hal itu bisa dilihat saat Jimin menekuk kedua alisnya, atau mengangguk paham maksud dari lawan bicaranya itu. Tak lama Jimin menutup teleponnya dan meletakkan kembali ponsel hitam itu di atas meja nakas.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi yang masih setia berada di sisinya dengan senyuman manis yang amat baik bagi moodnya hari ini. Jimin ikut tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Yoongi dan merebahkan kepalang pada dada polos Yoongi yang berhiaskan _kiss mark_.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu." Ucap Jimin memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Um…"

"Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan ibumu, sayang?"

"Tentu, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Ada apa, hyung?"

Jimin mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar pada tempat tidur.

"Aku sudah menemukan ibumu, sayang. Tapi sepertinya akan sangat sulit untuk membawanya pergi, karena tuan Jeon memberikan penjagaan yang begitu ketat."

Yoongi mencoba untuk bangun, meskipun kepalanya terasa sedikit berputar. Jimin membantunya, Yoongi meminta suaminya itu untuk mengambilkan atasan pajama miliknya.

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk membebaskan eomma, hyung?" tanya Yoongi sembari memakai atasan pajama miliknya.

Jimin terdiam, namun setelahnya ia menghela nafas Panjang.

"Ada, tapi sangat beresiko."

Yoongi memandang Jimin lekat, meminta laki-laki itu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku berusaha untuk tidak egois disini, jadi akan ku katakana padamu bagaimana caranya. Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini secara matang. Pertama, tuan Jeon selama ini memburu mu, sayang. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi membuat ibumu menurut padanya, dan cara yang ia tempuh adalah melalui dirimu. Aku tidak begitu paham dengan jalan pikiran pria pesakitan itu, hanya saja aku tak suka dengan caranya melenyapkan orang yang ia anggap mengganggu."

Yoongi menyimak ucapan Jimin dengan serius.

"Lalu?" tanya Yoongi saat Jimin terdiam cukup lama.

"Satu-satunya cara untuk membuat tuan Jeon lengah pada penjagaan ibumu adalah dengan menyediakan umpan."

"Umpan?" Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Kau sayang, umpan itu kau. Itulah sebabnya ku katakana hal ini beresiko."

"Jika hanya ini satu-satunya cara, aku siap. Demi eomma…"

Jimin memandang Yoongi lembut, semoga perhitungannya kali ini tidak meleset. Karena jika ia salah sedikit saja maka ia bisa kehilangan Yoongi untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini merupakan peresmian cabang baru dari perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh Jeon Woyoung, laki-laki itu tampak dingin seperti biasanya. Ia terlihat tak menikmati acara yang telah dibuat begitu sempurna itu, karena pikirannya masih melayang pada kejadian semalam.

Lee Nara, wanita yang ia cintai melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Wanita yang sudah ia pisahkan dengan keluarganya itu mencoba untuk bunuh diri, dan tentu hal ini bukan hanya terjadi sekali. Nara sudah sering melakukan percobaan bunuh diri sejak ia menyadari jika lelaki yang di cintainya, yaitu ayah Yoongi, bukanlah seperti apa yang ia kira selama ini.

Wanita itu kini terbaring lemah disebuah rumah sakit yang telah di jaga dengan ketat setelah berhasil mengiris pergelangan tangannya. Ia selamat, namun tak hidup. Bukan berarti ia mati, ia hanya depresi dan putus asa.

Serta penyesalan wanita itu karena tak bisa mencurahkan kasih sayang pada putra semata wayangnya, yang sudah ia tinggalkan sejak anak itu masih begitu kecil. Penyesalan yang hingga kini begitu menggerogoti tubuhnya, terlebih ia terjebak dengan mantan kekasihnya yang terobsesi padanya.

Nara merasa hidupnya begitu menyiksa. Meskipun wanita itu depresi dan putus asa akan keadaannya saat ini, ia tetap berharap Tuhan mengijinkannya untuk bertemu Yoongi suatu saat nanti. Harapan yang selalu ia genggam dan mematahkan perasaan Jeon Woyoung, tanpa ia ketahui jika hal itu membuat putranya diburu oleh sang mantan kekasih.

BRAK

Beberapa tamu undangan disana ikut terkejut saat Jeon Woyoung dengan emosi memukul meja dihadapannya, hal itu dikarenakan sebuh foto yang diberikan oleh pengawalnya.

Min Yoongi telah kembali, setelah beberapa tahun terakhir menghilang tanpa jejak. Putra dari wanita yang begitu ia cintai telah kembali, dan keadaannya membuat Woyoung tidak senang.

Yoongi sepertinya datang ke Seoul untuk mencari sang ibu, terlihat dari tempat dimana pangawalnya menangkap sosok Yoongi.

"Berani sekali anak itu muncul!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's short but enough, CH depan ku janjikan bakalan tamat ya reader-deul. NC nya sudah lunas yah, maaf kalo ga begitu bagus, cuz I'm not the master on writing NC. Terimakasih ku yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian yang masih setia buat nunggu ff gaje ini lanjut. terimakasih juga buat sarannya tentang betapa diriku ini memang harus aware sama yg namanya tanda baca. sedikit-sedikit ku perbaiki, semoga menjadi lebih baik ya. Once again thanks to you all, yg udah baca, fav, follow, terlebih buat yg menyempatkan diri untuk review, Thanks a lot. Daaannnnn, baru sadar kalo FF ini udah berumur setahun lebih. wkwkwkwkwwkwk, tapi belum kelar-kelar juga karena Authornya emang malesan orangnya, tapi tenang, CH depan udah tamat ko. Setelah Heuksan selesai, aku mau buat Trilogy. Ga akan sepanjang Heuksan, dan diriku masih berusaha menyelesaikan beberapa Ch. Supaya bisa fast update gitu. Ya intinya terimakasih sudah sejauh ini membaca FF saya, meskipun blm bisa jadi FF yang legend dan berkualitas. Feel free to ask me anything you want, Dm or Review are allowed, I promise to reply your question or Rivew. Pay Pay~ See ya next on the next chapter ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...withloveJeonukim...**


End file.
